Family Ties
by SkyeMary21
Summary: Joey Collins returns to Summer Bay for Robbo's trail, but she's brought company with her? (Charlie never dated Brax in this story and she was raped but isn't Ruby's mother just her sister)
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone, This is my take on the Charlie and Joey storyline if Joey was to ever return to Summer Bay, The base of the story is basically Joey returns to Summer Bay for the upcoming trail of Robert 'Robbo' Cruze but she doesn't return alone with her is Brooke...But who is Brooke and What is her relationship with Joey...Hope you all enjoy...

Brooke's description :  
Height: 5ft 7/8 inches  
Weight: 10 stone 2 pounds  
Body type: Athletic  
Hair: Brunette-Light/Medium Brown  
Eyes: Brown  
Some extra things that might help, Brooke is very toned her body has been worked into perfection-in the gym- she has a six pack and her arms when exposed show of every curve of her muscles, but she is not so toned that she looks like a man, she mainly wears t-shirts vests and jeans, but I will try to describe tha outfits in every scene. Also she is very Similar to Joey in looks and other ways

Chapter one

It was 6 O'clock in the morning and just as she had been doing the whole night Joey Collins was staring out of her hotel room window, she was unable to close her eyes without thinking of what Robbo had done to her nearly 24 months ago and yet to her it felt like a couple weeks rather than a year and a bit, she felt shivers go down her spine every time she thought of that night on the boat, she could still smell a combination of body odor, dead fish and cheap aftershave , it made her wanna throw up. Just as the hours before had done the hours flew by. The next thing Joey knew she could hear a familiar voice calling her it was a distinctive female voice with a English accent, the woman continued calling her.

"Jo, come on, we better leave now or you're gonna be late" The woman said approaching Joey, she was wearing loose black denim jeans and a tank top with the slogan-So nice you have... On the front, the tank top showed of her toned and partially tattooed arms.

"Huh, Oh yeah sorry, I'm coming"

"What time do you have to be at the cop shop then?"

"Not for an hour yet, and it's a police station, Brooke"

"Ahh, Cop shop, Police station there all the same thing in England, anyway why do you have to check in with them" Brooke asked confusion on her face

"It's because I haven't been around for a long time and they already postponed the trial twice, so I guess it's to make sure I'm in court"

"Cool, I guess that makes sense, Kinda"

After a couple minutes they both got their jackets on and exited the hotel room, they walked to the hotel car park, where they got into a shiny red Chevrolet Camero 2010 edition sports car, limbed into the driver's seat and Joey got into the passenger's seat, Brooke started the engine and drove towards the exit of the car park, before they got to the exit a woman came running at the car, Brooke slammed hard on the brakes avoiding hitting the woman, Brooke and Joey looked at each other in disbelief that someone would run at the car, the woman stood in front of the car looking at Brooke seemingly fixated on her. Brooke looked to Joey and said

"Give me a minute, Jo"

Brooke got out of the car and walked up to the women after a couple minutes the woman passed her a pen and pad, which Brooke took and wrote something down on a piece of paper the woman said something to Brooke and hugged her she then took the paper and walked away, Brooke got back into the car, restarted the engine and drove out of the car park not saying anything, Joey looked at Brooke a little confused as to what had just happened around twenty minutes later, just as they were entering the bay, she approached the subject

"So...What was that about?" She asked

"What was what about?"

"You know the woman jumping in front of the car"

"Oh that, Nothing just someone who knows me"

"Someone who knows you, if she knew you then why did she throw herself at the car"

"I don't know, maybe she never got my number?"

"So she tracked you down to the hotel waited for you, then jumped in front of a car, all for your number?"

"Maybe" Brooke glanced quickly at Joey who looked astonished "What can I say women dig me?"

"They dig you, that's not digging you, that's stalker territory, Brooke"

"What are you complaining for; my talents so to speak got you a new girlfriend"

"Yeah well I already thanked you for that"

"I know you did and like I said it's no problem, at least know I don't have to put up with you taking your sexual frustration out on me do I" Brooke laughed looking at Joeys reaction quickly

"That's not funny Brooke" Joey replied hitting Brooke

"Ouch, you do know where were going don't you, I can get you done for common assault you know"

As Brooke said that they turned the corner and in front of them was the police station, Brooke pulled over parking the car in an open space then turned off the engine taking the keys out the ignition. Joey took a deep breath then turned to Brooke,

"I know I said I didn't need you to, but can you come inside with me please?"

"Did you really think I was gonna stay out here, the way I look I'd be in a cell within minutes"

Brooke laughed and got out the car as did Joey locking the car behind them; they walked into the police station, and walked up to the front desk where there was a policeman there already so they didn't have to wait

"Hi, I'm here to sign some papers for my court case" Joey said somewhat inquiring

"Okay, can I have your name please?" The policeman asked

"Joey Collins"

"Okay, give me a minute I'll just get the papers for you"

"Thanks" Joey said politely, she watched the policeman enter the office she knew was Charlie's, she then turned around and noticed that Brooke was staring at something when she looked in the same direction she saw a policewoman leaning on the table in the corner of the station looking at a piece of paper then signing it, her bum in the air somewhat, she turned to Brooke and nudged her

"What?" Brooke asked not knowing what she had done wrong

"Stop eyeing people up will you; we're in a police station not a night club"

"I know we're in a police station if we were in a nightclub I would have got laid by now"

They both turned around when they saw the policewoman turn around, at the same time the policeman emerged from the office he was intercepted by the policewoman who was leaning on the desk

"It's okay Chris, I've got this you go for your break" She stated not really giving her an option

"Sure Georgia, Miss Collins is at the desk waiting" Chris exited the station after finishing his sentence.

"Georgia as in Georgia Watson, Charlie's partner" Joey thought to herself

The policewoman walked to the desk and as Joey had thought it was indeed Officer Georgia Watson, Joey felt a sudden panic come over her if Watson was here then does that mean Charlie was too...

"Hey Joey, Sign here, here and here please" Georgia said pointing to the lines that Joey needed to sign

"Hi" Joey politely replies, she then signed the places Georgia had asked to "Is that all I need to do or is there anything else?"

"No, but if there is any change of information then let us know but apart from that yeah that's it thanks for coming in" Georgia said placing the papers back in the file

"It was no problem, bye" Joey said walking away, when they got to the exit Brooke put her hand on Joeys shoulder and slightly pulled her back

"Just give me a minute, I need to find something out from the police woman" Brooke said

"What do you need to find out then?" Joey quizzed

"Just wanna ask her something that's all, something private Jo?"

"Sure, don't be long though"

"Cool, I'll be five minutes" Brooke walked back to the front desk, where Watson was still standing looking at paperwork, Brooke waited a couple seconds then coughed purposely to get Watsons attention, which she was successful in doing.

"Hi, how can I help you?" Watson politely asked

"Umm, I'm not sure whether or not you can; it's about your boss, Charlie?"

"My Sergeant, What about her do you wanna know?"

"Is she single?" Brooke paused realizing that Watson may have misinterpreted her question "It's not for me it's for... Someone else" pausing and stopping herself saying Joeys name

"Professionally I can't say anything"

"And personally?"

"Well, as a friend of Charlie's and considering who was just with you, yeah she is single"

"Thanks, I really appreciate it" Brooke went to walk out but hesitated when she reached the door and walked back to the desk "I was just wondering, what about you?

"What about me?"

"Are you Single? Or do you have a boyfriend? Or girlfriend?"

"No I don't have a boyfriend or a girlfriend and I am Single, does the someone else want to know that to?"

"So does that mean your bisexual or...?"

"I'm bisexual, and you didn't answer my question?

"Well, that's for me to know and you never know, maybe you'll find out" Brooke went to walk out but stopped "Maybe I'll see you around..." She re-approached the desk and slide towards Watson, and slightly touched Georgia's name badge, while taking advantage of her unbuttoned shirt sneaking a quick look at her cleavage then slide the small distance back to the floor and completed her sentence "Georgia" Then walked out of the police station.

When Brooke got back to the car, she saw by the look on Joeys face that, she wasn't impressed with her. Unlocking the car and getting into the driver's seat she began explaining to Joey.

"I'm sorry okay, I just needed some info"

"Info, you mean like her number?" Joey replied knowing exactly what Brooke was like when it came to any woman, let alone one in a uniform "I can't believe that your actually gonna date a policewoman after everything with your parents"

Brooke looked at Joey with a look of amusement on her face. "I'm sorry what was that?"

"I can't believe you're gonna date a cop"

"Talk about the pot calling the kettle black"

"What is that meant to mean?"

"Ummm, let me think what did you last Girlfriend do for a living, and I use the word Girlfriend loosely"

"So...Charlie was a cop that's not a bad thing"

"Exactly, so it wouldn't be a bad thing if I did go out with Georgia would it"

"I suppose, but things with Charlie didn't work out remember"

"Yeah but the thing about Georgia is she's not pretending to be Gay or Bi, whatever Charlie's flavor for the week was"

"It wasn't like that B, You know it wasn't"

"Yeah I do, it was the reason you ended up in England with me after all"

"And how I met Frankee of course"

"Of course" Brooke looked away from Joey raising her eyebrows at the thought of Joey and Frankee together; she started the ignition and drove away from the police station "So where does her royal highness wish to go?"

"I don't mind, we could go to the pier diner, I need something to eat"

"Sure, but you know who might be there right?"

"Yeah, but I imagine that her being a cop she is doing her job and not drinking coffee in the diner" Joey stated with an unexpected glint in her eye

"Wow wow wow, what was that?" Brooke seeing the glint appear in Joey's eye

"What was what?"

"That glint in your eye"

"I don't know what you're talking about Brooke" Joey replied trying to pretend that it hadn't happened

"Yeah you do Jo, you were thinking about her weren't you?"

"No, I wasn't I was thinking about Frankee"

"Sure whatever you say"

Both of them remained quiet Brooke went to speak on numerous occasions but instead remained silent as the conversation had ended Joey had instantly remained quiet for the journey, until however Brooke pulled over in the side lane, turning the engine off and removing the key from the ignition she turned to Joey. Joey realized what Brooke had done and turned to face her too,

"Why did you stop the car?"

"I don't know if you've noticed but I have a very strong East London accent?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, that indicates that I'm from England therefore I have no idea where these roads lead so unless you want to get lost, please drop the silent treatment and show me the way"

"I'm not giving you silent treatment Brooke, I swear I'm not" Joey replied with a slightly shocked look on her face

"Okay, now can you please tell me what way to drive?" Brooke asked placing the key back in the ignition and restarting the engine

"Sure, Follow this road, then I'll tell you from there"

Within 10 minutes they had reached the pier diner, Brooke found a space and parked turning the engine off then removing the key, then both women climbed out of the car, as they were walking away from the car Brooke locked it, As they walked towards the diner noticing a police car approaching the diner Brooke revisited the early conversation her and Joey had,

"Why did you think I was referring to Charlie?"

"Sorry, what are we talking about here?"

"Earlier when I said that you were thinking about her, you said you weren't thinking about her but Frankee"

"Did I?"

"You know you did Jo"

"So what if I did it doesn't mean anything"

"Really you think so" Brooke pause for a second "Maybe your right but for a second I thought you were gonna finally end things with Frankee"

"I thought that you were happy for us?"

"I was, but you and Frankee it's not meant to be, the way you act around her you're not you, the way you let her speak to you sometimes"

"She doesn't mean it, she just can't control it"

"Come on Jo, how many times when I've lost control have you told me it's not an excuse?"

"I know but it's different"

"How is it different?"

"Well, you're not Frankee?"

"Yeah and she's not Charlie is she?"

"I know but that's a good thing at least she won't cheat on me with a man"

Brooke took a deep breathe, looked over at Joey who was getting visibly upset at the memories of Charlie's infidelity and decided to drop the subject "True, that's enough talking off me, I'm starving"

"Snap"

They both walked into the diner, unknown to Joey the police patrol car was heading towards the diner too, meanwhile inside Joey and Brooke approached the counter.

"What do you want?" Joey turned asking Brooke

"I'll just have an Orange juice"

"Okay, no problems" Joey waited a couple minutes then colleen arrived back at the counter to take her order

"Oh, Hello Joey, how are you?"

"Hi Mrs. Smart, I'm fine thanks yourself?"

"I'm fine thanks pet, what can I get you?"

"Two Orange Juices and a burger please"

"No problem, take a seat I'll bring it over"

"Thank you"

Brooke and Joey sat down in the corner of the diner so they could talk in private without Colleen being the natural born earwig that she is. They waited for their order to be brought over, with Joey giving Brooke a look of confusion and disbelief a look which didn't go unseen by Brooke, Colleen placed their order on their table and walked away when she saw a customer approaching the counter. Joey continued looking at Brooke with the same look on her face. Brooke waited until Joey had eaten then decided to question her on the look;

"What?" She asked simply

"Huh, what?" Joey replied slightly confused

"The look you keep giving me, Jo?"

"What look?"

"The look you gave me in the car, the same look you've been giving me since the police station"

"I don't know what you mean Brooke"

"Sure you don't" Brooke turned her head noticing an young Blonde woman walk into the diner she openly eyed up the woman, she turned towards Joey again and found the woman was returning the favor so to speak, the woman approached Brooke and Joey's table,

"Hi, I'm Terri" The young Blonde informed Brooke

"Umm, Hi I'm..." Before she could formally introduce herself she was cut off by Terri

"I know who you are; I'm a big fan of yours"

"Really, how big a fan?" Brooke asked a smile bursting onto her face

"Massive, maybe I could show you how massive a fan outside"

"Outside, Ummm..." Brooke paused looking at Joey "Do you mind if I just you know?"

"Go for it" Joey replied giving Brooke "Have fun?" She continued giving Brooke the look she had come accustom to giving her whenever they were anywhere near women, which was most of the time, as she watched Brooke leave with Terri literally pulling her, she couldn't help but smile and let a little laugh as Brooke looked back at her and winked.

As Brooke and Terri walked out of the diner, Terri pulled Brooke into a kiss but as she pulled back, Brooke noticed the police car parking and saw two officers, one male officer and one female officer, Climb out of the car and head towards the diner, as the officers got closer she noticed that the female officers badge read Sergeant Charlie Buckton, before she could remember why and how she knew that name. Terri had grabbed her and pulled her so they were standing under the pier. Before Brooke had a chance to register who the policewoman was Terri was kissing her, going on instinct she kissed her back moving her hands down towards Terri's waist...

Meanwhile in the diner, Joey was sitting waiting for Brooke to return so they could leave and get back to the hotel, She had just finished her burger when Colleen approached her,

"Would you like another drink, pet?" The older woman asked politely

"Yes, please Mrs. Smart" Colleen took Joeys glass with her and a couple seconds later she returned with Joeys glass of juice

"Thank you" Joey said as Colleen walked back to the counter to serve the next customer

Joey quickly glanced at the counter noticing that the next customer was a policewoman, she looked down at a piece of paper that she had retrieved from her pocket, when she looked up again it hit her that the policewoman that was standing at the counter wasn't just any policewoman...It was Charlie.

Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, please leave a review on the chapter it is always appreciated :-)

Coming up...Will Joey come face to face with Charlie so soon?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Joey quickly placed the piece of paper she was looking at back in her pocket and double checked that she was actually seeing Charlie standing at the counter, the same Charlie that cheated on her and was the main reason of many that she left Australia altogether, she turned her body so that her back was facing the counter, she pulled her mobile out of her pocket and dialed Brookes number.

Under the pier, Brooke couldn't help thinking that she knew the policewoman's name from somewhere, but Terri wasn't letting her come up for breath let alone letting her think, To Brookes relief she heard her phone ringing and pulled away from Terri's embrace,

"Sorry, I've got to take this" She said moving away from Terri and out from under the pier so she had a view of the diner "Hey, Jo, what's up?"

"Charlie's here?" Joey explained slightly panicked

"What?"

"Charlie, The Charlie, is in the diner now, What if she sees me, what should I do, Brooke?"

"I knew I recognized the name on her badge, Look don't do anything I'll be a couple seconds"

"Okay see you in a sec" Joey hung up the phone placing it back in her pocket

After Joey hung up Brooke jogged quickly towards the diner, hoping Joey wouldn't be noticed by Charlie...

Meanwhile, Charlie was at the counter waiting for her Colleen to return, after a couple minutes Colleen approached the kitchen, walking in and placing the dirty dishes she was holding into the sink, she then re-approached the counter...

"Good Afternoon Charlie, what can I get you?"

"Afternoon Colleen, I'll have the usual please"

Colleen prepared the coffee and handed it over to Charlie "Here you go"

"Thank you Colleen" Charlie politely said handing Colleen the money for the coffee

"I'm surprised that you're not staying to chat with your friend over there" Colleen said motioning towards where Joey was sitting

"I'm actually quite busy at the moment; I've got to get back to the station"

Charlie walked out of the diner, not thinking to ask Colleen who she was referring to when she said 'your friend'. As Charlie was getting to the door, Brooke was also at the same spot, she stopped to let Charlie through now knowing exactly who she was, and she also gave her a look of disgust. She rushed over to where Joey was sitting with her back still facing the counter.

"Hey, it's cool, you can turn around she just left"

Joey turned back into the position she was sitting in before and looked at Brooke, who was slightly flustered from rushing into the diner

"Thanks for coming so quickly, I don't think I could have faced her yet, Can we just go back to the hotel please?"

"Sure, but we aren't staying there anymore"

"How comes you, have we been kicked out or something?" Joey asked slightly confused

"Nope, I found a place I'm interested in buying around here, and I thought if you don't mind, seeing as you know this area, you could help me evaluate it, that's if you don't mind"

"No I don't mind, where is it?"

"It's like 15 minutes from here by car; I've put the address into my sat nav already"

"Okay, How comes you're buying a place around here anyway thought you were a born and bred brit"

"I am Jo, but everyone loves a bit of sun now and again, plus I thought with all this trail stuff coming up with you, it would be nice if you didn't have to live out of a suitcase"

"See, the rumors about you aren't true"

"Rumors what rumors?" Brooke quizzed raising her eyebrows

"That your and I quote, 'Heartless and devoid of human kindness' "

"Well you know me Jo, I'm a very private person, therefore people don't get to see the real me"

"What, no you're not"

"Yes, I am"

"If the queen was with us right now you would tell her all about your little 'chat' with Terri and the dozens upon dozens before her" Joey looked at Brooke who was looking at her trying to think of a comeback for Joeys comment "Well..."

"Yeah, your right I would" Brooke confessed, her and Joey got up out of their seats paid for their food and drinks then walked out of the diner and walked to the car together, as they walked towards the car neither of them could stop themselves from giggling at the thought of Brooke talking to the queen about her sex life, as they finally managed to stop giggling Joey asked Brooke about Terri, as they got into the car Brooke continued telling Joey what had happened with Terri, "I'm being serious, Jo" She said as she turned the engine on and drove out of the car park following the sat nav instructions

"Really, she really wanted to in front of everybody walking by?"

"Yeah, she said to that she wanted me to go down on her, right there and then"

"In the middle of the beach, didn't she see the police car?"

"Oh, she saw it I think it turned her on"

"That's creepy and extremely weird"

"I know your telling me, when she said it I felt like I entered the twilight zone or something, I'm glad that you called when you did"

"What if I hadn't called you?"

"Huh?" Brooke asked looking at the road, pretending not to hear the question

"You heard me, would you have gone you know on her"

"Would I have gone down on her on the beach" Brooke pause for a second "No"

"Ohhhh, you wouldn't, Brooke..."

"Okay, yes I would have"

"Ewww, that's disgusting"

"What? I was in the mood"

"You're always in the mood"

"Exactly, I've got to relive the tension somehow"

"Whatever you say Brooke, but the gym is there for a reason"

"Ha ha ha, Look seriously are you alright?"

"What do you mean?"

"After seeing the infamous Charlie Buckton"

"Yeah I'm okay, I'm just glad that she never noticed me" Joey paused for a second or two "Thanks for asking though"

"No probs, it's what I'm here for"

Brooke looked at the sat nav and noticed they were one left turn away from the house they were going to view, she turned left and leaned forward trying to find the house number she was looking for, after a couple minutes driving up the road the sat nav deemed that they had reached their destination, they both got out of the car, Joey instantly realized where she was and become instantly nervous, seeing the look on Joeys face, Brooke enquired into why Joey seemed so nervous

"What's up Jo?"

"Nothing, why?"

"Because you look like your nervous"

"It's just that Charlie lives a couple minutes' walk away"

"Oh, well we don't have to look at this one; I can always find another one instead"

"No, I'll be okay, I swear"

"Cool, but if you wanna go let me know"

"Sure thing, let's go house hunting then"

Joey and Brooke walked towards the house in front of them which thankfully they knew was the right house because there was a for sale sign outside. As they walked towards the house Joey playfully pushed Brooke, looking at Joey, Brooke mouthed "That's how you wanna play huh?" She returned Joeys playful push, she continued until they reached the front garden then Joey placed a friendly arm on Brooke's waist, in return Brooke placed her arm around Joey's shoulders, they walked to the front door and rang the bell.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Charlie arrived back at the station after finishing her lunch, she walked into the reception area where she immediately saw Watson sitting at the table near her office reading a magazine, she walked over to her and let out a false cough that startled Watson slightly

"Shouldn't you be working Georgia?"

"God you scared me, and I'm on my break"

"Sorry and I know you're on your break, so...what you reading?"

"Nothing just a magazine, wouldn't be your thing"

"What magazine, you never know I might read it myself"

"I doubt it very much"

"Why you don't know what I'm into come on tell me what it is"

"It's a magazine about what's going down in the gay world" Georgia looked at Charlie and could see that she was a little embarrassed

"Oh, what's it called then?"

"You really want to know"

"Yeah, I have to explore my inner Bisexuality"

"Okay, it's called Cherrie"

"So what's happening in the gay world then?"

"Not a lot really, the music scene is interesting"

"So, what's interesting about the music scene then?" Charlie asked intrigued by Georgia's statement

"Well, there's this group called The Fifth Element, and their touring around Australia"

"And what's interesting about that"

"Well, they are touring near here, so it looks like there are gonna be some fights breaking out, which in turn means we are gonna get called out a lot"

"So, that's means..."

"Well, extra shifts and possibly trouble around this area"

"If there touring the city then, why does the magazine say the trouble will be around Summer bay"

"Well, it's not the magazine saying that it's me"

"Okay, why do you think that trouble is heading this way?"

"Because earlier one of the members from Fifth Element came in her with..."

"With who?"

"Nobody, just a friend of hers"

"And you know the friend?"

"Yeah"

"And this friend do I know them?"

"Yeah, you do, very much so?"

"Well who is it, tell me?"

"It's..." Georgia paused unsure whether to tell Charlie the truth

"Georgia, who was it?"

"Look for yourself" She said handing over the magazine she was reading to Charlie and pointing to the picture that was with the article she was reading

Charlie looked at the bottom of the picture which had the writing, pictured from left to right: Brooke, Frankee and mystery woman (Another of Brooke's 'lady friends') after a couple seconds she looked at the picture, then immediately reacted to who the mystery woman was...

"JOEY" She said uncontrollably loud, she was relieved when no one looked over at her and Georgia, readjusting her voice she continued "Joey, my ex Joey?"

"Yep, you're ex Joey"

"And you're sure it was this Brooke she was with?"

"Look, there aren't many people who are bold enough to chat up a policewoman on duty in the middle of the station"

"Are you sure though 100%?"

"Yeah"

"When where they here?"

"She arrived about five minutes after you went on your lunch"

"And she was with this Brooke from the photo?"

"Yeah, they arrived together and kind of left together"

"How did they kind of leave together?"

"Well, Brooke came back to talk to me about..."

"About what?"

"You"

"Me, why did she ask about me?"

"Well, she wanted to know if you're single."

"And what did you say?"

"I said that you are Single"

"Why did you tell her that?"

"Because she said she wasn't asking for her but a 'friend' "

"Friend what friend? And how is she a problem?"

"Huh?"

"You said that there is gonna be trouble with her around, why?"

"Well, she has a lot of fans, in particular female fans who will do anything for a chance to touch her"

"I don't get it what exactly is it about her that female fans love"

"No one knows but she's notorious for being able to charm any woman she wants"

"And did it look like her and Joey were you know together?"

"From what I read about her she quote-unquote doesn't do relationship"

"But was there anything that screamed couple about them?"

"Nope, look if they were a couple then Brooke wouldn't have come back to flirt with me"

"But if she is 'god's gift to woman' then being in a relationship wouldn't stop her"

"Well, she asked about my love life so I doubt she'd go out with me when Joey is in the same town"

"Well, some people aren't very intelligent and do stupid things even though they shouldn't...Anyway we better get back to doing what we're paid for" Entering her office Charlie couldn't help but sigh inside hoping that Georgia was right and that Joey wasn't with Brooke and indeed Single...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Meanwhile Joey and Brooke had finished viewing the house near Leah's and had already viewed two more, they stopped off at Noah's bar for a smoothie on their way back to the hotel, Joey walked to the bar to order the two smoothies for her and Brooke while Brooke sat down on the seatee in the bar and waited for Joey. After a couple minutes Joey sat next to Brooke handing her one of the two smoothies before Brooke could take a sip of the drink Joey grabbed it back of her, took a sip of it then gave it back to her. Brooke looked at Joey raising her eyebrows,

"What?" Joey asked slightly laughing "I had to check that you had the right one"

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever you say Joseph" Brooke laughed but stopped slightly when Joey hit her lightly on the arm "Ouch, what was that for?" She said still laughing at Joeys face

"That was for calling me Joseph" She looked at Brooke who was still laughing "Stop it"

"I can't help it, I'm sorry" She said still trying to suppress her laughter "Okay okay okay I'll stop now promise" Finally Brooke regained control of herself and stopped laughing

"Thank you, so what do you prefer?"

"Jojo we have talked about this before I don't love men I love women"

"Brooke be serious which house did you prefer?"

"Honestly I liked them all but the first one was pretty impressive I mean it has five bedrooms, a pool, a front and back garden but... No gym"

"Yeah though you could join Summer bay super bods"

"Maybe, What about property number two?"

"It wasn't too bad but it's further from the schools and the beach than the first one, but the garden is bigger and it's closer to the city"

"Yeah I suppose but then again its only three bedrooms but then again it has a personal gym"

"Good point but do you wanna risk having a gym with..." before she had completed her sentence she was distracted by who entered Noah's bar.

"Jo? Jojo?" Brooke called out then slightly nudged Joeys arm grabbing her attention "What's up?"

"Huh, nothing just got a bit distracted that's all" She said her attention again going to the person who had entered the bar

"Distracted by what?" Brooke paused looking at the same person as Joey "Or should I say who?" After looking at the person and realizing that it was Sergeant Charlie Buckton along with Constable Watson although she didn't think that Joey had noticed Watson at all

"I don't know what you mean?" Joey said refocusing from Charlie to Brooke

"Yeah, you do, you've been staring at her since she entered the bar"

"I have not, Brooke, I'm taken remember" Joey said clutching to a necklace she was wearing

"I know your taken, but haven't you ever heard the saying, you can look but you can't touch" She said looking at Joey raising her eyebrows

"Don't be stupid Brooke I'm not looking at anyone"

"Sure whatever you say Joseph" Brooke laughed at Joeys reaction to again being called Joseph

"That's it game over your getting it" Joey said half laughing and half pretending to be serious

"Oh yeah, really what you gonna do laugh me to death?"

"No, I've got something better in mind" As she said that she reached for her smoothie and released a mischievous smile looking at Brooke who had automatically started slowly getting to her feet ready to run from Joey

"Jojo, don't you dare do what I think you're gonna do"

"Why not" She replied stepping closer to Brooke who was edging closer to the door, following Brooke step for step towards the door, readying herself to throw the drink.

"Okay, I'll stop teasing, I swear" Raising one hand in the air and placing the other on her heart "Scouts honor"

"Nope where's the fun in that?"

Brooke moved quickly towards the bar near the bar so she could escape through the bars entrance/exit. Before she could reach the door she realized that Joey was quickly approaching her so she stopped hoping that Joey would relent and put the drink down. Instead of backing down Joey removed the lid of the smoothie, wrenched her arm back and thrust the cup forward maintaining a firm grip on the cup allowing the smoothie to fly out of the cup towards Brooke. Before Joey had a chance to react, Brooke had ducked when she Joey pushed the cup forward so that the drink would miss her unknown to her though Charlie had made her way to the bar to order another drink and was exactly behind Brooke when she ducked for cover and had taken the full brunt of Joeys intended revenge on Brooke...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Charlie stood at the bar covered in the smoothie stuck to the spot unsure as to wither Joey had intended to splash her with the drink, Joey was stuck to the spot exactly like Charlie unsure of what had just happened when she eventually snapped herself out of her daze she saw Brooke standing just in front of Charlie and Georgia standing behind Charlie, they were both trying unsuccessfully not to laugh at the situation that had just played out in the bar. Joey moved over towards Brooke nudging her towards where they were sitting minutes before;

"Please do something Brooke?"

"Like what Jo?" Brooke said finally composing herself

"I don't know get her a cloth and tell her I didn't mean to do it"

"Why me? why don't you tell her yourself?, I mean she don't even know me"

"You know why I promised Fra..."

"You promised who what Jo..?"

"Nothing I just don't wanna get involved in Charlie's life again it's too messy,"

Brooke paused for a second looked at Joey then answered "Fine, I'll do it because it's you"

"Thank you so much" Joey pulled Brooke into a hug

"Yeah yeah" Brooke went to walk away turned to Joey again "Oh and Dinners on you tonight"

"Sure no problem just go help her"

Brooke slowly moved over to the bar shaking her head as she walked over, she got a cloth from the bartender and walked over towards Charlie, She handed over the cloth and began a conversation she never thought she would have.

"Umm, about what just happened, Joey's really sorry she wasn't aiming for you"

"If she didn't mean to do it then why isn't she the one apologizing?"

"You know full well why"

"So she's still angry at me for that?"

"Yeah, I guess she is I don't know, Maybe she's one of those people who doesn't like being lied to?"

"I never meant to hurt her"

"Well then maybe you shouldn't have slept with someone else while you were with her"

"I don't have to explain myself to you, and this isn't exactly the best apology I've ever heard"

"Your lucky that I didn't hit for what you did to her"

"Is that a threat?"

"A threat no no no it's a promise, you give her more trouble then I'll follow through with it"

"You really can't be that smart threatening a police officer?"

"Intelligence is nothing to do with it, your title as a copper is only that, the only things that make you different from me is a uniform, a certificate and a badge, without that your just like everyone else...Normal"

"Your right we are different, I can arrest you for abusing a police officer"

"You could but I don't think you will"

"Why exactly wouldn't I?"

"Well you obviously want to make up with Joey, wither sexually or otherwise, arresting me is only gonna make her hate you even more than she does"

Both of them remained silent for numerous minutes letting themselves calm down, after a couple seconds Brooke looked over to Joey whose expression resembled that of a lost child looking for their parents, She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe, then she turned to face Charlie again, she waited a couple of seconds before speaking,

"Look I'm sorry, it's just when it comes to Joey I'm a little protective"

"It's fine, I know how you feel whenever we were together I just wanted to protect her from getting hurt..." Brooke raised her eyebrows in somewhat disbelief, seeing the look Charlie explained "I know why you're looking at me like that and I don't blame you what I did to Joey was terrible and I understand why she hates me, but when we were first together when nobody knew it was so easier for us to be ourselves around each other and for me to ..."

"Keep her safe" Brooke finished sensing that Charlie couldn't find the right words

"Yeah, but then everything got thrown into public by Brett and then I cheated"

"Can I ask something?"

"Yeah, but I can't say I'll be able to answer it"

"If you loved her so much and all you wanted was to protect her then why cheat, why do the one thing that would make her leave you?"

"Honestly, when Brett made a complaint about me, the look on her face when Watson took her to be interviewed it tore me up inside, all I wanted to do was to hold her and tell her it would be okay but..."

"You couldn't because of the investigation" Brooke again finished for Charlie seeing the tears starting to swell in her eyes

"Yeah and when I saw Hugo on the beach he called me the one thing that seemed to cause me the most pain"

"I don't get it how can calling you Gay be the most painful thing"

"Because it felt like I was being punished for being in love with the someone because of their gender"

"So you slept with him to what reaffirm you sexuality?"

"I don' know maybe, I guess part of me wanted to be the old Charlie the one who wasn't being punished for being in love"

"I guess that kinda makes sense, but it still doesn't make what you did to her better"

"I know I just wish I could take it all back so she'd forgive me or talk to me at least"

Brooke looked at Charlie's shirt which was wet from the cloth she had used to get the juice out she looked over at Joey and motioned for her to come over to where her and Charlie were standing she say Joey mime to her "No" so she motioned again mouthing to Joey "Bite the bullet". Joey finally made her way over to to bar and gave Charlie a quick smile

"Hey Jo" Charlie said while motioning to Joey with a small wave

"Hi Charlie, Brooke we better go, the hotel remember"

"Jojo, don't worry look wait here I've just got to get something out of the car"

"Wait what have you got to get out the car" slightly scared at the thought of being alone at the bar with Charlie

"I'm gonna get Ch... Sergeant Buckton a shirt to wear"

"Its fine you don't have to I'll be fine in this" Charlie replied seeing the look on Joeys face

"That shirt is ringing wet you can't wear it all night it'll make you ill, I'll just go get one of the spare shirts out of the trunk"

"Thank you" Charlie said politely

"Its no problem, I'll be two minutes" With that Brooke walked out of the bar leaving the two former lovers sitting alone together...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Joey and Charlie stood at the bar next to each other neither knowing how or what to say to the other but at the same time they were so hypnotized by each other that neither of them notice Watson signaling that she was leaving, It had been so long since they had been face to face they felt like they were in some sort of dream land, They stood there in silence for a couple minutes until Charlie decided to make the first move and start a conversation;

"So how have you been?" Charlie asked starting a little weakly than she planned to, when there was no reply from Joey she continued " Joey, I know you hate me but can we at least be civil we are gonna see more of each other during the court case so..." Still Joey remained silent "Okay, I'll leave you to it" She began walking away when Joey replied

"I'm sorry it's just weird being back here after so long"

"Surely it hasn't changed much"

"Well some of the structure has, your boyfriend has his own restaurant upstairs but in theory your right not a lot has changed I still know a couple people around here"

"So how long are you in town for?"

"I'm not too sure, nothings been confirmed yet by Carl"

"Who's Carl?" Charlie asked

"He's the manager of Brooke's band, The Fifth Element, you probably haven't heard of them, their more on the gay scene"

"I have heard of them, I've also heard about Brooke's reputation, the station is readying itself for an intervention between Brooke and her fans"

"Yeah, she has this effect on women that for some reason means women can't resist her charms"

"Yeah well I think there are a couple of people who can resist her" Charlie looked into Joeys eyes and saw that same look which she had secretly missed for nearly two years.

"There may be one or two" Joey replied slightly laughing

"So, how do you know Brooke then are you an item? personally I can't see you falling for her charms"

"Me and Brooke, there's no chance in hell of that ever happening"

"Thanks very much Jo, Nice to know how you feel" Brooke said re-entering the room with a t-shirt in her right hand a piece of paper in the other. Then stopping next to Joey, she handed the t-shirt to Charlie "Here, its one of Joeys, none of mine looked like they would fit you"

"Thanks, I'll give it back once I've washed it"

"There's no need to, Jo can do that" Joey looked at Brooke then lightly hit her on the arm, causing her to drop the paper she was holding on the floor "Jojo, I don't mean to state the blatantly obvious but there is a policewoman sitting arm's length away from you"

"Stop whining" Joey replied laughing a little bit, before bending down and picking the piece of paper up from the floor, noticing the writing on it she looked at Brooke, handing the paper over she asked "What's this?"

"Um, nothing much, why?"

"No reason, it's just nothing it's probably just me"

"What's probably just you?"

"Well, Maybe Charlie can give a second opinion on this but I'm pretty sure this is a phone number" She said smirking at Brooke who instantly return the smirk with one of her own, to both Brooke and Charlie's surprise Joey handed the paper to Charlie "What do you think, Charlie?"

"Yep, it's definitely a phone number, but what Joey doesn't know and I do is whose number this is" Charlie stated returning the paper to Joey then looking a Brooke.

"Hang on you know who's number it is?" Joey asked slightly confused

"Oh, yeah I should hope so I mean it does belong to my friend after all"

"Your friend who?"

"No ones, that's who," Brooke quickly replied hoping Joey would stop looking for an answer

"It's Georgia's"

"GEORGIA" Joey said slightly more louder than she meant too "You can't start seeing Georgia"

"Really why not, give me a reason why I can't" Brooke asked immediately

"How about the reason that you have a girlfriend, which is something I'm guessing Georgia probably doesn't know" Joey replied holding onto the paper

"I do not have a girlfriend" Brooke replied firmly

"So, what is Mel then?"

"Mel is Mel" Brooke replied coldly

"Mel is Mel, what is that meant to mean?" Joey asked slightly confused

"Nothing, I just made a statement from a fact"

"No, it wasn't tell me what you mean, and on second thought tell me why you're being so cold towards Mel all of a sudden?"

"Because its over between me and her okay...We broke up"

"What, when did this happen and more importantly why?"

"This morning before we got to the police station she ended it because I came here with you instead of spending time of with her doing things that don't require us to leave the hotel room"

"So that's why you went with that fan to the beach today?"

"Yeah, did you actually think that I'd cheat on Mel?"

"No I'm not saying that I know you wouldn't, but it still doesn't make any sense I mean why be angry when she knows why we came up here, and that its definitely not for fun"

"Yeah she does, but that's Mel for you"

Noticing the look of guilt on Joeys face, Brooke moved towards Joey pulling her towards her and into a hug, "It's not your fault Jo, she just doesn't understand but at least I know now"

"So, anyway..." Joey said wiping her face with her right hand, then releasing the hug "What's with you having Georgia's number for?"

"Huh, What?" Brooke asked pretending not to hear the question

"Why do you have Georgia's number for?" When Brooke didn't answer the question "You know the paper in your hand?"

"Oh that, nothing important. Right the coppers got her shirt, No offence, I'm gonna get a drink" Looking at Charlie then placing the paper in her back pocket.

"None taken" Charlie replied taking a sip of her drink "I'm gonna go put this on"

Joey turned to Charlie taking her attention of Brooke "Okay, see you in a minute" As Charlie walked towards the toilets, Joey could help but stare at her and think about various things they could do together when she was interrupted by Brooke calling her and clicking her fingers in her face

"Earth to Jo, anybody home" Brooke paused for a second looking in the same direction as Joey was "Why are you doing this to yourself ,Jo?"

After a minute or two Joey registered what Brooke had said to her "Sorry what's that meant to mean?"

"Don't act stupid Jo, I'm not Frankee, I know when you're lying"

"I really have no idea what you're talking about Brooke?"

"You eyeing up the competition?" Brooke said taking her eyes of Joey, looking over at Georgia taking the chance do some eye flirting

"What competition are you talking about?"

"Frankee's competition of course" Looking at the confusion developing on Joey's face she continued "Oh for the love of...Charlie I'm talking about Charlie"

"What are you kidding me I wouldn't go with Ch.…..not after what happened when we were together before"

"Hey Jo, I believe you its just..."

"Its just what B?"

"You say one thing and your eyes say another"

"No they don't, look it's not gonna happen anyway she has a boyfriend"

"And if she didn't Jo, what would you do?"

"Nothing because of..."

"Because of Frankee I know Jo...blah blah blah"

"What do you mean blah blah blah?"

"I mean you're always using the fact that you're with Frankee as some kind of reason that you and Charlie wouldn't happen"

"Because it wouldn't"

"Okay then, let's say in theory if you and Charlie were both single no Frankee, no boyfriend, then what would you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Would you give it another go?"

"I don't know Brooke"

"Urgh" Taking a breath after feeling her patience running thin "Do you still love Charlie?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"IIIIII...I love Frankee not Charlie"

"You love Frankee, really?"

"Yes, why are you so hell bent on me saying I love Charlie" Raising her voice a slight notch

"Because I know you don't love Frankee"

"You know, what are you so interested for?" Raising her voice even more

"Because you deserve to be with someone you love not someone you're staying with for whatever reason you're staying with Frankee"

"I know that you're looking out for me but please just stop going on about Frankee and me and Charlie"

"What about me?" Charlie said, causing them both to turn their heads towards her

"Ummm" Joey said not managing to think of anything in time, then looking to Brooke for help

"We were just talking about a gig the bands doing" Brooke explained saying the first idea that came into her head

"And how does that involve me?" Charlie asked slightly confused

"Well, I was gonna ask Georgia to come and well I thought maybe you'd like to come as well"

"And why was Joey telling you to stop going on about me then?"

"Well Jojo thought that your boyfriend wouldn't feel comfortable hanging around in a you know"

"No I have no idea"

"In a Gay bar"

"Firstly I don't have a boyfriend, so there are no worries on that front, and secondly as long as Joey's girlfriend doesn't mind me coming then name the time and place and I'll be there" Trying to slyly find out if Joey was single

"Good, well that's sorted out, I'll ask Georgia and providing she says yes then, she can give you all the details"

Joey sat glued to her seat staring at her drink, trying to work out how she would be able to spend the whole night with Charlie and Frankee, she knew just how jealous Frankee got whenever any woman went near Joey let alone Charlie, who she knew Joey once and probably still thought of as the love of her life.

"Joey" Charlie called out causing Joey to stir from her trance "Are you okay with me coming to the gig, cause if you're not then..."

"No, its fine it'll be good to have some company while Brooke Frankee and the others are busy doing their thing"

"Okay, only if your one hundred percent sure that you don't mind"

"I am"

"Good, so what exactly is going on between you and Georgia then Brooke?" Charlie quizzed

"Nothing, we're just getting to know each other that's all"

"What, you getting to know a girl before having your wicked way with them" Joey said taken aback with what Brooke was saying

"Why do you sound so surprised by the fact I wanna get to know her?" Brooke said turning her attention towards Joey and raising her eyebrows

"Because the only woman you ever got to know was Mel and that didn't exactly turn out good did it?" Joey explained

"Okay, you have a minor point there, but Georgia isn't like Mel?"

"How so?"

"Well we didn't get off to a dramatic start and Georgia actually listens to me" Trying to convince Joey that she was telling the truth

"Alright I believe you, but don't mess her around"

"I won't and why are you so concerned about Georgia anyway you never warned me with anyone else even Mel?"

"Well Mel didn't help save my life and put the guy who raped me in prison"

"Fair enough, but I thought Charlie was the one who saved you"

"She was the one who pulled me out of the water yeah, but Georgia traced my whereabouts"

"Okay, I'll be sure to thank her for that" Brooke said winking at Joey, who in turn let out a small laugh "So, can I get you two a drink or is someone determined to have an early night" Brooke said looking purposely at Joey

"I'll have the same again thanks" Charlie replied politely

"Don't you have to be up early?" Joey asked before she could stop herself speaking

"No, I've got the late shift tomorrow with Georgia, why?" Charlie asked intrigued that Joey seemed to be showing some compassion towards her

"Yeah Jo why the interest?" Brooke added in causing Joey to swing her head round so she could give Brooke a glare causing Brooke to mouth 'Okay Okay'

"I just don't want Charlie to be less than one hundred percent" When she stopped she realized how the last statement had sounded and nervously continued stuttering slightly as she spoke "Umm, you know when she's catching the criminals she has to be one hundred percent" Joey stopped drinking the remainder of Brookes drink then mentally attacking herself 'What the hell was that Joey, compose yourself its only Charlie just keep calm she's just like she was before...Beautiful, no no no no no no no no no no... She's not you have a girlfriend just stop it stop it stop it...'

"Jo Jooooo, JOJO" Brooke said nudging Joey slightly on the arm

"Huh, sorry what?" Joey said stirring from her thoughts

"Sergeant Buckton was talking to you" Brooke explained looking at Joey confused as to what was going on

"Oh, Sorry Charlie what were you saying?"

"I was just saying thank you for asking?" Stopping her own thoughts from wondering

"It's no problem"

"So what are you up to for the rest of the night?" Charlie asked hoping the change of subject would help improve the tense atmosphere

"Well, we are unknown to Jo, we are moving out of the Hotel"

"Why..., what or who did you do?" Joey said jokingly to Brooke

"I resent that statement, when I was outside I called up the estate agent and made a bid on the first house and it so happens we can move in straight away thanks to some...sweet talking by yours truly" Brooke said winking once she'd finished causing Charlie to giggle at the gesture, which in turn got her a 'don't encourage her' look

"So, basically you slept with her?"

"What, I didn't know that you had such a low opinion of me?" Brooke said pretending to be hurt by Joey's statement

"You know I don't, its just that's how you normally get things you want"

"I know that's how I get things done, I was hurt by the fact that you think there was any sleep involved" Brooke finished laughing at the reaction on Joeys face a mix between laughter and disbelief "I'm joking Jojo, chill, All I had to offer her was a bonus for helping us find somewhere so quickly"

"So you didn't sleep with her?"

"Jo, you know as well as I do that not a lot of things stop me when it comes to women, but not even I can have sex with someone through a phone"

"Yeah but you could have done before"

"When exactly Jojo?"

"At the house viewing"

"You mean the viewing at which I was with you at all times" Folding her arms into her chest then looking at Joey and raising her eyebrows

"True you were, well you could have driven to see her or when you were outside or vice versa" Still not giving in wanting to finally beat Brooke in an argument

"Okay, maybe if I was the fastest woman on earth or if I was Harry Houdini"

"Fine, I give in" Knowing it was impossible to beat Brooke at this moment, causing Brooke to raise her arms into the air then doing a little robot victory dance in front of Joey, a dance which she did every time she beat Joey at anything "So how much was the bonus?" Joey said causing Brooke to slowly stop her dance

"Oh not much" Brooke replied taking a sip of her drink and then looking around the room, everywhere except where Joey was standing

"How much is not much?" Joey paused seeing Brookes actions she realized that maybe part of what she said was true she continued "No way, I was right wasn't I?"

"About what?"

"About you sleeping with the estate agent?"

"Wha wha wha" Brooke crocked out, taking a deep breath before continuing "What do mean sleeping with the estate agent?"

"Okay fine, was I or wasn't I correct about you having sex with the estate agent?"

"Nope your where completely and utterly wrong"

"Really" Looking at Brooke dead in the eyes, causing Brooke to roll her eyes, knowing only Joey could tell when she was lying

"Okay maybe you were kind of right, but in my defense she asked me out"

"I knew it; I bet you didn't even offer her a bonus"

"I did, not everyone's a cheap skate like Frankee" Brooke said smirking at Joey as she took a sip of her drink

"She is not a cheap skate" Joey said instantly defending her girlfriend

"Jo she's not here, you don't have to defend her, after all I am the one who grew up with her"

"I'm defending her because she's my girlfriend not because I have to"

"Alright alright calm down, all I was saying was that I am not tight when it comes to money"

"I know your not so tell me how much did you offer...for the bonus?"

"Five grand on top of the fee"

"Wooooo, so how did you get from offering a bonus to offering her other pleasures" Joey said slightly stammering on the last few words of the sentence

"Well, like I said before she asked me out and I said I'd call her back when I was free, so your guess is as good as mine"

Before anyone could say anything on the subject Brookes blackberry began to ring, she moaned when she looked at the caller ID turning to Joey and Charlie she explained "Its Mel, I better take it in case she tells Carl and I get called to the office" Raising her eyebrows she moved away from the bar and answered the phone, she was talking for a couple minutes when she exited the bar and walked outside and towards her car when she reached it she sat on the bonnet of the car and continued talking to Mel...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Look, Jojo is my main priority, not you not the band and definitely not Frankee" She remained silent listening for Mel's response "Well please do tell her, I don't give a damn, and by the way you have no right to ask me something like that?" Waiting again for a response when she got one she began to speak again, feeling her temper beginning to slip away from her "After what you did to me, you're lucky that I'm not leaving Fifth Element, let alone that I'm talking to you" As she listened to Mel speak, what Mel said seemed to burn away what Patience she had left "I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT WHAT YOU WANT" With that Brooke hung up on Mel, and pulled her arm back ready to through the phone as far as possible, breathing in a few times she slowly lowered her arm and placed the phone back in her pocket, her arms and upper body shaking with rage.

After a couple minutes she regained her composure, deciding to go back inside as she turned around she saw Charlie standing a couple of meters away from her, she weakly smiled at her then seat back on the bonnet of the car, a few seconds later Charlie joined her lightly sitting herself down careful not to damage the car, After a couple awkward minutes Brooke started up a conversation with her,

"So how much of the phone call did you hear?" Slightly nervous that Charlie may have seen her lose her temper

"Enough" Charlie replied simply

"Just so you know, I don't usually lose my temper so quickly"

"I know"

"Okay...But how?" Confused slightly has to how Charlie would know

"When you hung up you calmed down straight away"

"K but how do you know from that?"

"Well it indicates that the reason you were angry was on the other end of the phone" Charlie paused looking at the impressed look on Brookes face "It comes with being a police officer"

"Do they help you with anger issues too if so then I think I better join up" Brooke replied making both herself and Charlie laugh at the comment

"So I take it that Mel was the problem?"

"Yeah, she wants me back" Brooke explained looking out at the horizon

"And do you want her back?"

"Yeah, but things aren't that simple in life, you know that"

"Yeah, but sometimes love concurs all"

"Not this time it doesn't"

"How comes not this time?"

"She cheated on me, I know you probably think that doesn't mean anything to me but I grew with my mum and dad always cheating on each other, I swore that I would never cheat on any woman I was with, and like most things it didn't plan out"

"So you cheated on her?"

"Kinda yeah, it's the whole 'Friends' debate"

"You mean you were on a break" Charlie replied understanding the analogy

"Yeah, but never the less she classed it as me cheating, after that I got lectures left right and center, from Joey Frankee Carl, from everyone that knew what had happened even the woman I slept with told me I was wrong, the funny thing is I don't remember her complaining at the time" Brooke paused laughing slightly to herself "The thing I know and nobody else does is that, on that night I cheated she did exactly the same thing"

"What do mean you and nobody else knows?"

"The reason I slept with that woman was because a few minutes before I meet her I went to see Mel in her hotel room, and I saw her going at it with one of the fans" Brooke paused the sadness showing in her eyes "I didn't tell her I saw her so she didn't feel guilty"

"Why didn't you want her to feel guilty?"

"The reason we were on a break was because of me wanting to go out to a club, if I'd have listened to her and stayed in for the night then none of it would have happened" She looked at Charlie and saw a look of slight confusion "I know it's weird, I mean I never made her sleep with the woman, but I could have stopped myself with the barmaid but I never because I knew that the one way I could hurt her was to have sex or 'make love' with someone else"

"How comes you stayed together then?"

"I guess the fact that she loved me no matter what I did or how childish I acted made me wanna give her everything we had before and more, but nothing turns out like you plan does it?"

"And it's definitely over between you and her"

"Yeah definitely, I mean after you catch your girlfriend cheating on you on your birthday it turns things upside down"

"She cheated on your birthday?" Charlie asked unsure that she heard right thinking to herself at the same time 'How could someone do that on their girlfriend's birthday'

"Yeah, that was a birthday I won't forget in a hurry"

"So you've been over for a while?" Charlie said hesitating not knowing then Brooke's birthday actually was

"No, my birthday is 11th of April"

"Wait that was ten months ago, and your still with her?"

"Yeah, I was probably stupid to think that she wouldn't do it again, but there I was nine months down the line and there she was cheating on me again"

"How comes you told Joey that you and Mel, her name is Mel right" Brooke nodded that Charlie was saying the correct name "Just checking like I was saying, Why lie to Joey and say that Mel ended it because of you coming to the bay with her?"

"I didn't lie, Mel wanted me to stay there but I wanted to come here and support Jojo, so she gave me a choice, stay and work it out or come to the Bay and its over"

"And is that what you wanted?"

"Nobody wants to give up on a relationship, but I guess it was, I'm just sick of not being able to go to a nightclub and have fun like I used to, when we were together every time we went to a club she would never leave my side not even when I went to the toilet"

"She was a little protective then"

"Just a bit yeah, that wasn't the thing that annoyed me, the thing that annoyed was that her doing all those things seemed like she didn't trust me because of my previous history with women"

"It is a hell of a history though"

"I know and I understood that, but when you're with someone you're meant to trust them one hundred percent and whenever she did that it chipped away at me more and more"

"Do you think that was the reason you came with Joey"

"More than likely yeah, but the fact of the matter is that even with the cheating and the over protectiveness I would've stayed and tried again but the fact that I knew who she was cheating with and that it wasn't a onetime thing I could never forgive that no matter how hard I'd try"

"Wait so you know who she was cheating with?"

"Yeah, she was one of my closest friends but I guess she never thought of me that way"

"So you don't talk to her anymore?"

"No not really" Brooke quickly replied

"And what about Joey are you gonna tell her that Mel cheated on you?"

"I don't know, all I know is that I don't want her to look at the same way I looked at her when she told me about you...you know?"

"You mean me cheating on her" Brooke nodded affirming that was what she meant "What do you mean the way you looked at her?"

"The same way everyone looked at her"

"How do you mean?"

"She means with sympathy" Joey answered for Brooke out if nowhere, causing both Charlie and Brooke to turn towards where Joey was standing

"How long have you been there Jo?" Brooke asked sighing after the question

"Long enough to know that Mel was cheating on you" Joey said moving over to where the women were sitting and stopped in front of Brooke "Just because she cheated on you doesn't mean I'm gonna look at you sympathy"

"Really, promise?" Brooke said raising her eyebrows at Joey

"Promise, plus even if I wanted to look at you with sympathetically I wouldn't"

"Huh, Why not?" Charlie asked looking at Joey

"Well look at her, she's more than capable of looking after herself, I mean she's got a six pack and biceps more impressive than The Glamazon and Chyna combined. The only problem with that is she could probably snap Mel in half, which wouldn't be good for business" Joey looked at Brooke who was half amused and half impressed at the description of her that Joey had gave of her.

"She has got a point, I mean you have more muscles than some men and any women I know" Charlie added looking at Brookes arms

"But as far as Mel goes I can't say for sure that you'll get a chance to snap her in half" Joey said a mischievous look in her eye

"And whys that then?" Brooke asked slightly confused again

"Well once I get my hands on her there'll be nothing left for you to snap"

"Jo don't please"

"Don't what Brooke? she hurt you therefore she hurt me"

"I know, but like you said I'm a big girl I can handle it myself, the last thing I want is to worry about pulling you of her every time you're in the same room, which might I add would be a lot"

"Okay, but if she thinks I'm gonna listen to her sob story then she's got another thing coming, and it's not just me she'll have to answer to"

"Sorry Jo, what do you mean not just you?" Brooke enquired

"Well, wait until Frankee and the girls find out let alone your Taylor" Joey said smirking happily at Brooke, she was confused when Brookes face showed a look of guilt and secrecy which wasn't a usual thing for her "Hang on, who exactly knows about Mel cheating?"

"Only a few people, but in my defense they only know because I kind of lost my cool after I saw Mel"

"So who exactly are the few of people that know then?"

"Kaliegh, Cassie and Carl..." Brooke paused then finished her sentence "And Frankee"

"Frankee knows why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because you were still dealing with your feelings and the only reason Frankee knew before you was because she had to stop me attacking one of the crew guys"

"And how did everyone else find out before me?"

"Well, you know how you were just saying how strong I am" Joey nodded in response to Brooke quote/question "Well, Frankee couldn't hold me off the guy and I kinda beat him unconscious, and the only way to make sure I didn't get kicked out the band was to admit to everyone why I snapped"

"Okay, but still why didn't you tell me after?"

"Carl told us to keep it to ourselves; Mel doesn't even know that I saw her, Honest Jo if I could've told you I would've"

"I know I believe you" Joey moved closer to Brooke offering her a hug, Brooke got up and accepted pulling Joey towards her.

"Are you two sure you've never dated?" Charlie asked after seeing the conversation and the love filled hug between Joey and Brooke.

Joey and Brooke pulled apart looked at each other and then in unison said "Hell NO"

"Why not you obviously love each other?"

"Firstly, Jojo's not my type" Brooke started only for Joey to counter act her comment with "And she's definitely not my type" Brooke glared at Joey then turned back to Charlie and continued, "Thanks for the input Jo, Secondly there might not be a law against it but it's still disgusting and completely wrong"

"Sorry there isn't a law against what?" Charlie asked slightly lost by what Brooke has said

"We are not and never will be Lovers or anything similar to that" Brooke explained looking at Joey "Jojo is me familia"

"What she means is that we are cousins"

"Wow, your related to each other" Charlie asked again wanting to be sure

"Yeah my mum was her aunt" Joey explained pointing to herself and Brooke as she did so

"But I thought you didn't have any family other than Brett?"

"Well kinda, Brett is my only relative in Australia; at least he was until Brooke came here"

"Hang on, you're not the cousin that came out at her uncle's wedding are you?" Charlie asked laughing as she remembered the story Joey had told after she asked if she missed anyone in her family, anyone that she got on with that was.

"Yeah, I was a little bit tipsy" Brooke laughed remembering the day

"A little bit tipsy, you could barely stand up" Joey added in

"Hey I had a right to drink it was my uncle's wedding" Brooke said trying to defend her actions at the wedding

"Really and did you have a right to sleep with the bride?"

"Okay not so much on that one, but in my defense she came on to me"

"Do you even remember what she said to you?"

"Nope, but I remember enough to know that she wanted me, which honestly you can't blame her for can ya, she is only human" moving her hands from her head down her body as if to say 'just look at me'

"Yeah, but Uncle Fredrick didn't deserve it?"

"Really Jo?" Raising her eyebrows "He used to beat her up, he deserved everything he got"

"Yeah, but your wedding day is meant to be special a day and Ummm night to remember"

"Well if you'd been in the same room with her I was, you'd know that I made sure it was a night she'd remember" Winking at Joey, Charlie meanwhile couldn't help but laugh at Brookes statement, Joey looked at her sternly

"I'm sorry but it was funny" Charlie explained through laughter

"You know your only encouraging her"

"I don't need encouraging Jojo" Brooke said winking at Joey, before Joey could comment Brookes phone rang again, she looked at the caller ID seeing it was Frankee she answered it, "Hey Frank what's up?...Yeah I didn't mean to just you kno...yeah okay okay tell her I'm sorry...what do you mean you've been ordered not to...you are have you told Jo?...okay I will see you later"

"What did she say then?" Joey asked looking at Brooke intensely awaiting an answer

"Huh...Ow she said Carl's told her to come down to prepare for the gig next week, she's heading down in the morning" Brooke hesitated before finishing of "And she um she said that Mel's coming down to so I should apologize"

"Wait Mel's coming down; well she's not staying with us"

"Jo, I don't want her here or anywhere near me either but if they have nowhere to go we're gonna have to put up with it"

"Why do we have to put them up?"

"Because otherwise Carl is gonna go on and on at me and one night under the same roof as Mel isn't as bad as months and months of verbal abuse and being put at the back of the band"

"Fine on two conditions, one you don't apologize to her and secondly you stay in with me"

"Jo, you don't need to do that, plus I don't think I'm involved in Frankee's plans for" Brooke said secretly appreciating Joey thinking about her, then pretending to gag at the thought of Frankee and Joey together

"Are you sure?"

"Well I am, look I've gotta go get our stuff ...but if you want you can stay put then call me when you're ready to leave"

"Ummm" Joey paused thinking to herself, Should I go with Brooke and spend hours unpacking or Should I spend hours looking at and talking to Charlie "I'll stay a bit longer then give you a bell if Charlie doesn't mind keeping me company"

"Huh, Ummm" Charlie murmured slightly drawn back that Joey actually wanted to spend time with her "Yeah, sure no problem" She said letting her excitement control her voice

"Cool, now that's solved get of my car" Brooke laughed to herself when both Joey and Charlie immediately jumped of the car "I'll see you later Jo, goodnight officer"

"See you later B" Joey replied

"Yeah, bye" Charlie added half looking at Brooke and the other half fixated on Joey

Joey watched as Brooke stepped into the car, placing her seatbelt on, which she wouldn't normally, she started the ignition then reversed carefully turning the car around and driving off beeping the horn as she drove off, which pulled Charlie out of her fixation on Joey

"Soooo..."Charlie started not knowing what to suggest the do "Do you want another drink?"

Now that Brooke had gone, Joey didn't really fancy spending time in a crowded bar, she wanted to spend time alone with Charlie though she couldn't understand why it was so important to her

"Umm, not really" Seeing the dejected look on Charlie's face she continued "Maybe we could go for a walk on the beach...if you don't mind that is?"

"I don't mind at all, in fact it sounds more interesting than sitting in a bar" Charlie replied unable to hide the massive grin on her face

"Okay then lets walk"

With that they both followed the path down to the beach when they reached the sand they both sat down not saying a word and took of theirs shoes when they had done that they looked up at each other at the exact same time, both smiled broadly when they say the way the moonlight hit the others face, Charlie got up first holding her hand down for Joey, knowing that it was more than likely that Joey would struggle getting up, Joey accepted her hand and pulled herself up unintentionally pulling herself into Charlie so their bodies where centimeters away from touching, after a few seconds they both pulled back when Joey realized that she was still holding onto Charlie's hand she instantly and reluctantly pulled it back to her side then began walking, Charlie followed her quickly moving to her side, they continued walking their arms touching as they did so, both enjoying the peace and quiet that the moonlight brought to Summer bay...

The hours flew by and by the time Joey looked at her watch it was 2:30 in the morning and though neither of them wanted to they knew they had to call it a night, neither wanting to say anything for fear of upsetting the other, after a few more minutes Joey decided to say something

"Um, it's getting kinda late; maybe we should call it a night?" Joey asked meekly

"Yeah, it is pretty late, I'll wait with you until Brooke comes back" Charlie replied relieved that Joey had been the one to approach the subject of the time

"You don't have to; she'll only be ten minutes"

"I know I don't have to, but I wanna make sure your safe" Charlie replied blushing slightly

"Thanks, but only if you're sure" Joey replied flattered that Charlie cared about her safety "Okay, I'll just call Brooke then"

Joey called Brooke and within ten minutes she arrived to pick up Joey, she lowered the window as Joey climbed into the passenger's side,

"Are you gonna be okay getting home it has gone midnight after all" Brooke asked looking over at Charlie

"Yeah, I'll be fine; it's only a forty minute walk"

"Personally I think that's thirty minutes to long for a woman like yourself to walk in the dark"

"And what kind of woman would that be then?"

"You know, a beautiful woman, you never know who's lurking in the dark"

"I'll be fine but thanks for the compliment"

"My pleasure" Brooke went to drive off when she saw Charlie shiver slightly "I can give you a lift if you want...Ow" Brooke said after feeling Joey hit her slightly on the leg, seeing Charlie's confusion she explained "Twitch" Charlie nodded her head at the explanation

"You don't need to do that, I'll be okay"

"You sure...it's just that you live a few minutes away from where we are going"

"Oh, when you say it like that, as long as you both okay with it? "She asked looking over at Joey who nodded her approval, with that Brooke got out of the car allowing Charlie to get into back, when they all had their seatbelts on, Brooke set of towards Brooke and Joeys, when they got there Joey signaled for Brooke to give her the keys, as soon as she did Joey climbed out and entered the house, she went to do the same when she noticed in rear view mirror that Charlie was fast asleep, so she pulled the seat forward as far as she could and pulled Charlie into her arms so she could carry her inside, which she realized wouldn't be the easiest of all things to do

Joey stood looking around at all the work that Brooke had managed to do within a couple of hours of arriving there were only three boxes left that needed unpacking, one was marked PRIVATE JOEYS THINGS she picked it up and went upstairs she looked in the rooms until she found the one that had the rest of her things in it, she placed the box down and fell onto her bed letting her body get the sleep it badly needed.

The next morning, Charlie woke up in a house she didn't realize, she slowly pulled herself of the seatee that Brooke had placed her on, she looked around and saw pictures of Brooke, Joey and what she assumed was members of their family, realizing that she was indeed in Brooke and Joeys house, she looked around for any sign of them when she noticed a mirror she immediately walked over and checked herself to make sure she looked presentable in case she saw Joey, a mere seconds after she had done so Joey came bounding down the stairs stopping in her tracks when she saw Charlie.

Before either could saw a word the doorbell went, Joey quickly moved towards it looking back at Charlie as she did so, when she opened the door, she saw to woman standing in front of her with their bags in their hands, one a blonde slender English woman around 5ft 4in wearing a baggy pair of jeans and a baseball jersey the woman she knew to be Frankee, and the other was a Latin/English woman around 5ft 6in she was slender looking but had curves in all the right places she was the woman Joey knew to be Brookes ex, Mel.

Frankee pulled Joey into a hug lifting her of the ground then putting her down and kissing her passionately, then hugging her again but this time with more love and warmth than before, while she was hugging Joey, Frankee looked over at Charlie giving her a glare as if to warn her off Joey, Joey on the other hand shoot Mel a look as if to say she knew everything that had happened with Brooke and she wasn't happy after a couple of minutes Frankee released the hug looking at Joey then speaking

"So, I take it she's asleep?" Frankee asked Joey

"Sorry, who's asleep?" Joey asked confused

"Brooke, she was meant to pick us up"

"I don't know I've been up for an hour but I've been upstairs unpacking"

"Oh, so where is she then?"

"No idea maybe she's avoiding a certain someone, I wouldn't blame her"

"Babe, don't be like that please"

"Umm, Sorry to interrupt but I'm gonna make a move now" Charlie politely stated "Thanks for letting me stay"

"No problem" Joey replied "If you go out the back it leads to the main street"

"Thanks"

Joey watched as Charlie walked out of the living room and disappeared from view she turned to Frankee continuing to hug her "I missed you"

"JOEY, JOEY" Charlie called from the back garden

"Charlie, what's up?"

"JOEY CALL AN AMBULANCE NOW" Charlie shouted again from the back

"Why what's happened are you okay?" Joey asked slightly concerned she moved towards the back, Frankee and Mel following her

"IT'S NOT FOR ME ITS FOR..."

"Brooke" Joey said as she arrived where Charlie was to see her cousin laying on the concrete...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Brooke laid unconscious on the concrete, her head lying in a puddle of blood which extended down to her waist, the top of the light blue tracksuit she was wearing had begun to turn a crimson red as the blood pumped through her veins and from her body with every heartbeat, Joey stood watching through a haze as the colour drained from Brookes face a little bit more every second, as Mel ran over to Brooke grabbing her hand then beginning to cry, while Frankee knelt down opposite Mel just staring at Charlie, Joeys face began reflecting Brookes as she realized that she was the only one not helping out, the haze began to fall from her eyes, she pulled her phone out of her pocket dialing triple zero,

"Yeah, I need an ambulance, it's my cousin she's been attacked...I don't know there's blood coming from her head...I don't know...yeah its eleven Wellston drive Summer bay, thanks and please hurry"

She placed the phone back in her pocket then rushed over to where Charlie was kneeling down grabbing Brookes free hand she squeezed it as hard as she could hoping that the pain would bring Brooke from the unconscious state she was in. She looked up at Charlie, she looked down at Brooke when all of a sudden she felt a cold sensation around her knees when she looked down she saw that the puddle of blood coming from Brooke had flowed to where her knees were, she looked at Charlie noting the sorrowful look on her face she finally managed to speak,

"She's losing too much blood isn't she?" Charlie merely nodded in reply "So what do we do?"

After a slight silence Charlie looked at Joey her face reflecting that she had an idea "We stop the bleeding, do you have any cloths or towels unpacked?"

"Yeah there all in the kitchen" Joey quickly replied

"Okay get them as many as you can...now"

With that Joey ran into the kitchen, rummaging through the drawers until she found what she was looking for, grabbing as many clothes and towels as she could hold she ran back outside, handing the clothes and towels to Charlie who then began placing them carefully over the wound on the back of Brookes skull.

"She must be bleeding from somewhere else this is too much blood for the head wound she has" Charlie stated to everyone, with that she began to visually examining Brookes body and clothes from head to toe trying to find any sign of where the rest of the blood could be coming from.

After looking at Brooke several times and finding nothing she began looking at the area around them, as she was returning her focus to Brooke she noticed a piece of metal sticking out of the wall on her left side, she got up and walked over to the wall upon getting closer she noticed that about three inches of the metal was sticking out of the wall and the it was also covered in blood so much so that the blood was dripping of the metal on to the floor and had formed a tiny puddle of blood underneath. Looking at the position in which Brooke was laying and then looking at the angle of the wall she moved quickly back to Brooke and kneeled down into the position she was before, she then placed her right hand on the towel covering Brookes wound then placing her left hand on the side of Brookes head she looked up at the others who were staring at her in confusion

"We need to turn her over, I think there may be a wound in her back" Charlie stated as to answer their looks of confusion "Everyone grab a part of her body" She paused waiting for everyone to grab a part but nobody moved "Look I know your all worried about her and so am I but if we don't turn her and check for another wound she could bleed out and die and nobody wants that"

After a couple seconds Mel looked from Brooke to Charlie and then to Joey and Frankee, Joey's eyes were locked on the puddle of blood around Brookes head and shoulders, whereas Frankee was glaring at Joey watching her every move, wiping the tears from her cheeks she reached over a lightly touched Joeys arm, Joey immediately pulled her arm away and glared Mel as if warning her not to touch her. Mel looked at Joey wondering why reacted the way she had, ignoring her feeling to ask what she did she grabbed Frankee's arm causing Frankee to look up at her, "We need to do as she says, I can't lose her Frankee" Mel stated more tears running down her face, Unknown to her Joey was looking at her with a look of disbelief before Joey could say anything Frankee responded,

"Okay, calm down, Joey put your hands in the same place as Mel's on your side, I'll grab her legs, then turn her towards the wall, okay on the count of three ready...1...2..."

They all readied themselves to turn Brooke on three when Charlie realized that there was a problem "Hang on, one of us needs to look at her back...I don't think it should be Joey"

"I agree" Frankee quickly replied "Me too" Mel added

"I'll do it I know what I'm looking for " Charlie continued without waiting for an answer "Joey place your hands exactly where mine are, and I know it's hard but ignore the blood and keep the pressure on the wound okay" She watched as Joey moved towards her and then knelt down next to her so close that theirs arms we touching causing goose bumps to raise on both their arms, "Okay, slowly slide your hands undermine but apply pressure" Joey did as Charlie said and placed her hands slowly under Charlie's and applying pressure to the wound while also trying to block out the feeling of the blood seeping through the clothe onto her hands covering the blood that was already there.

Joey stared at her hands she tried even harder to ignore it, trying to stop the tears escaping her eyes, but the moment she returned her look to Brookes face she lost all control of her emotions and the tears began to fall down her cheeks rapidly, the tears rolled down her cheeks and onto Brookes cheek, forgetting everyone else she lowered her hand so that her and Brookes foreheads were touching and whispered "Please don't die, I need you Brooke"

"Jo" Frankee called out to Joey, but got no response from "JO" she tried again raising her voice hoping that Joey would answer to her and nobody answer, she was just about to try again when she was stopped in her tracks

"Joey" Charlie called out placing her hand on the back of Joey's head, the contact causing the goose bumps that had just vanished to reappear. "Joey, listen to me, I know you love her and you want her to live but for that to happen you need to help us lift her...Joey every time her heartbeats she loses more and more blood and with it we lose time to save her" As the last word left Charlie's lips Joey took a deep breath in then rose up on to her knees "You okay to do this?" Charlie asked staring into Joey's eyes ignoring Mel and Frankee awaiting Joeys answer...

"No, but we need to help her" Joey replied a tears falling down her cheeks as she said it

"Okay, everyone ready..." She looked around at everyone and when they all nodded "Alright on the count of three...1...2...3" They all turned Brooke's body until she was on her side and held her on her side so Charlie could see if there was another wound on her back, they all knew something was wrong when Charlie didn't speak she just looked at Brookes back her face showing that something was wrong

"Charlie what is it what's wrong?" Joey asked breaking the worry filled silence, when Charlie didn't answer she raised her voice "Charlie, we have a right to know what's wrong"

Charlie looked up at Joey and spoke directly to her "She has a wound in her back which is probably why there's so much blood, it's about three inches deep"

"So what does that mean?"

"I don't know Jo, but all I know is the sooner the ambulance is here the better" Charlie placed clothe on the wound and held it in place "Okay, roll her slowly onto her back" When Brookes back was on the ground again she carefully removed her hand being extra sure to not move the clothe out of place, after a couple moments staring at each other they heard a knock at the door, Frankee being the closest to the door jumped to her feet and ran to the door, seconds later a she reappeared with two paramedics behind her one with long brown hair and the other with short black hair Charlie and Frankee moved out of the way whereas Mel and Joey stayed where they were Mel holding Brookes right hand and Joey with her hands on the clothe placed on Brookes head wound, the long hair paramedic kneeled on Brookes right side next to Mel, and the short haired paramedic moved to Brookes left side both looked at each other after acknowledging the amount of blood that was on the concrete

"Okay, I'm Andrew and that is my colleague Brad" Stated the short haired paramedic "What's her name?" He said looking at Joey who seemed to be the one most fixated on Brooke

"Her name is Brooke" Joey replied not taking her eyes of Brooke

"Okay that's great is there any more information you can give us, her full name, her Date of Birth, any illnesses and so on"

"Umm yeah sorry, her full name is Brooke Taylor Carter, she was born on 11th April 1985, she's asthmatic and she's diabetic she has to inject insulin, and she's from England she flew over here with her mum when she was younger and fell ill so she might be on the files...is that enough information?"

"Yeah that's fine, and not to be rude but who are you?" Andrew asked

"Joey Collins, she's my cousin"

"And the other ladies are they all cousins too"

"No, ummm, that's Mel, and they are Frankee and Charlie, look it doesn't matter who they are is she going to be okay"

"She's lost a lot of blood, I can't tell you anymore until we get her to the hospital and the doctors have a proper look at the wound on her head"

"What about the one on her back?"

"Once we get her in the ambulance I'll examine her and see if there are other wounds"

"There is on her back, ask Charlie she saw it"

"Which one of you ladies is Charlie?" Andrew asked looking up at Frankee and Charlie, when Charlie raised her hand, he got up and called her to the side "What's the wound like?"

"It's about three inches deep judging on the metal on that wall, but...it's between her Shoulder blade and her spine"

"Okay thanks, I take it that you are the one that helped her survive this long" When Charlie nodded he continued "Congratulations you may have just saved her life" With that he turned his attention to the other paramedic "Brad get the gurney, we need to get her to hospital now"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The paramedics rushed through the hallways towards accident and emergency, pushing all the doors that got in the way wide open with the end of the trolley, as they entered accident and emergency they were meet by two female nurses who proceeded to help push the paramedics push the trolley into the treatment room, looking behind them they saw four women closely following them to the treat room, as they reached the treatment room the doors reading AUTHORISED PERSONNAL ONLY slammed shut, Charlie and Frankee stopped in their tracks at the sight of the doors shutting whereas Joey and Mel continued until they reached the doors they both just simply stared through the window panels on the door looking at every move every doctor or nurse made, they both moved aside when they say the two paramedics heading towards the doors where they were standing, the paramedics looked at both of them offered a slight smile and walked towards the exit of the hospital, Joey turned back to look at Frankee who as the paramedics did offered a small smile not even attempting to move towards her, as Joey was changing focus to locating Charlie she noticed in the corner of her eye that Frankee's attention was fully on Mel, who was stood staring through the window panels. She scanned for a second when her eyes fell to Charlie who was stood next to the exit seemingly waiting for someone to arrive, Joey wanted to go over and thank Charlie for everything that she did for saving Brooke, but she couldn't not until she knew for sure that she would be thanking Charlie for saving Brooke and not trying to save Brooke.

About ten minutes past and Joey and Mel were still standing at the window panels waiting to hear something, they moved several times for nurses and doctors, when they say a doctor heading towards the door the both moved again thinking he was going to walk right past them as he and a couple of doctors had done before, instead he stood looking at the file one of the nurses had handed him, he looked at both women and asked

"Hello ladies I'm Doctor Ryan, Is one of you Ladies Maxine Carter?"

"No, that Brookes mum she lives in England?" Joey answered automatically

"Okay, is there anyway of contacting her?"

"Yeah I have her number on my phone, I could give it to you?"

"That would be great, Thank you" Doctor Ryan waited patiently for Joey to write the number down in the space marked Contacts phone number on what she guessed was Brookes file "We'll contact her when we know more" The doctor began to walk away from the two women.

"How Ahh how is she?" Joey asked with a hint of helplessness in her voice

"I'm sorry but unless your down as one of her next of kins then I can't tell you I'm sorry" Doctor Ryan replied with an apologetic tone in is voice

"Its fine, but who's her other next of kin"

"That's one Josephine Collins, is that either of you?"

"Yeah, that's me, so you can tell me how she is right?"

"Wrong, not unless we can't contact her mother"

"So if you can't get hold of her mum then I'll be told how she is?"

"Yes Miss Collins, I know that this is a worrying time, but she is in the best hands now all you can do is wait, I know it's hard to do"

"I know she is, I don't mean to sound ungrateful or anything but..." Before Joey could finish the doctor cut her off

"You're worried about your friend..." This time before Doctor Ryan could finish Joey cut him off

"She's not my friend, she's my cousin, she's the only family member I have left that wants me around"

"My apologies Miss Collins, I didn't realize you were a family member"

"Well maybe if you or any of your staff had bothered to come out here and ask then you would have found out" Joey said letting the emotion of everything she had just seen overtake her

"Joey, there was no need for that" Frankee said slightly raising her voice "He's doing his job"

"Actually there was a need for it Frankee, we are worried about Brooke she could be in a coma or worse and your sitting there calm, like this is normal your best friend could die and you think her cousin doesn't have a right to be angry because nobody will tell her a damn thing" Mel replied to Frankee tears falling down her eyes at the moment she said Brooke.

What everybody failed to notice was that the doctor had made is way to the hospital entrance desk and had picked up the phone, dialed the number Joey wrote down and began to talk to somebody on the other end, looking at the notes while he did so, then writing down some information he was being given into Brookes file

Joey looked at her and mouthed 'thank you' though she hated Mel for what she did to Brooke she could see why Brooke fell for her, it was the same reason she fell for Charlie. They were both strong women who stood up for what they believed in (though it took Charlie longer to stand up), plus they were both beautiful and unbelievably stunning. Thinking about the comparisons of Mel and Charlie, Joey's mind wondered to Charlie's other qualities and the little things she used to do like making sure she woke up the exact same time every morning and taking the same route when jogging never changing it.

The doctor placed the phone back as it was when he picked it up, then looking at the information he had just written down, she moved towards Joey, Mel and Frankee, noting that Charlie seemed to be staying out of the way of the other three women. He looked at Joey "Can you come with me please?" Joey didn't verbally reply she merely nodded her head and walked off with the doctor. Charlie, Frankee and Mel watched Joey and the Doctor, the words flowing from his mouth none of them able to tell what he was saying, the more he said the more visibly shaken Joey seemed to get, then Doctor Ryan said something that caused Joey to begin crying uncontrollably she looked up at Doctor Ryan and seemingly asked something then when he replied with a shake of his head, Joey backed herself up until she felt the wall on her back, then she slowly slide down the wall until she was seated on the floor, she looked up at the doctor and asked another question Doctor Ryan nodded and helped her up from the floor. They moved towards the door where Mel and Joey had been stood waiting for answers to Brooke's condition. As they got closer to Mel and Frankee, Mel was the only one to move towards Joey; Charlie remained further away from everyone not wanting to make things difficult for Joey.

When Joey and Doctor Ryan where near enough to the room, Mel walked up to Joey and hugged her, everyone was a little surprised when Joey didn't pull away from the hug (even Joey herself),

"Is she gonna be okay?" Mel asked when Joey didn't reply and just looked at her with sorrow in her eyes she asked again, "Is she gonna be okay?...JOEY tell me...please" Again Joey didn't answer her but instead looked at the Doctor and nodded for him to inform Mel of Brookes condition

"Miss Carter has suffered some very serious and severe injuries to her head and her spine, which will both require surgery within the next 24 hours"

"So once she has the surgery she'll be okay right?" Mel asked slightly confused

"Once she has the surgery, we'll have a better idea of her condition?"

"So, why is Joey crying, that's a good thing right, she's gonna be okay, Right?"

"As I told Miss Collins, even with the surgery there has been a lot of damage to her spine, some of which we may not be able to fix"

"So, it means she's got to have more surgery?"

"Even with countless surgery's, she may never regain the full use of her body"

"What does that mean the FULL use" Mel again asked not really hearing the doctor

"For god's sake Mel...SHE'S PARALYSED"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

It was two hours since Joey blurted out Brookes condition to everyone in the corridor, minutes after she had blurted it out Dr Ryan had informed Joey that they needed to operate on Brooke's brain immediately, after explaining to Joey how they would open Brookes skull up by making two incisions one at the beginning of her spine and the other at the back of her head near the wound, after Dr Ryan had explained to Joey that they would have to shave a minimal amount of Brookes hair, after he took her to see Brooke before they took her to surgery.

As she entered Joey felt her eyes beginning to well up as she caught sight of Brooke, as she got closer she noticed just how bad she was, Brooke had a tube coming from her mouth that lead to a machine that was helping her to breathe, there was a wire coming from underneath her clothing leading to a machine which was monitoring her heart beat and her pulse, looking up at Brookes face she nearly fell backwards when she saw that the bandage on Brookes head was red with fresh blood, it was then that when she looked down she noticed Brooke was no longer in her tracksuit but instead she was in a hospital gown which hadn't been put on properly parts of the gown hanging over the side of the bed, Upon seeing this Joey placed the gown on Brookes body properly so that it was covering all of her body.

She had been standing with Brooke for about five minutes when the Doctor tapped Joey on the shoulder telling her that they were going to take Brooke down to theatre to operate, as the Dr and nurses prepared Brooke for the short transfer by placing her on portable equipment and removing all the jeweler Brooke was wearing, when they had finished Dr Ryan nodded to Joey so she knew they were ready to take her down and also that it was time to leave the room so they could so just that. At seeing the nod Joey leant in to Brooke's ear and whispered 'You have to pull through please, you have to' her voice crackling slightly as she tried to suppress the emotions she was feeling, with that she turned around as she did she saw one of the nurses had Brookes items she walked and asked the nurse for an item of Brookes jeweler the nurse gave the item to Joey but reminded her that she would need to return it to Brooke if she woke up again with that Joey left the room and rejoined Frankee and Mel in the corridor, not noticing Charlie standing at the emergency desk talking to a nurse. She looked at Frankee who was hugging Mel who was crying into her shoulder, all three of the women looked over when they heard a door slam shut they all looked around to see Brooke being pushed through a set of doors, Mel began to cry even more than before Frankee sat down pulling Mel with her, she then motioned for Joey to sit down next to her which she did melting into the chair she felt what was free of Frankee's arm rest on her shoulder she simply closed her eyes and ignored everyone around her.

After an hour of listening to Mel switch back and forth from crying and trying to convince her and everyone that the doctors where wrong about Brookes condition. Joey couldn't take anymore so she decided to go outside for some fresh air, she walked about for a bit when she found a bench within view of A&E she sat looking at anything but the entrance, though no matter what she did she couldn't get the image of Brooke laying on the floor covered in blood along with the image of Brooke in the hospital, she tilted her head back and closed her eyes trying to think 'happy thoughts' anything to stop Brooke popping into her mind. She got the item the nurse had gave her out of her pocket it was a guitar pick that had been placed on a necklace with a dog tag, she gripped it tight in her right hand trying to relax though all she wanted to do now she was alone and somewhere quiet was talk to Brooke but realizing that she couldn't made her wanna cry, She flinched when she felt the bench move indicating that somewhere had sat down next her, she slowly opened her eyes fully expecting to see Frankee or Mel sitting next to her but to her surprise it was Charlie.

"Hey how are you holding up?" Charlie caringly asked after a couple seconds silence

"I'm not the one being operated on" Joey snapped back without thinking, after she said it she closed her eyes and took a deep breath in "I'm sorry that was uncalled for"

"Its fine, your cousin is in there being cu...operated on of course you're gonna be upset" Charlie replied placing her hand lightly on Joey's arm, she pulled it back not wanting Joey to get the wrong idea about her.

They remained silent for a few minutes when Joey spoke, "Thank you" she said genuinely

"For what exactly?"

"For saving Brooke's life"

"I didn't do anything, honestly"

"Charlie, none of us had a clue what to do, if it wasn't for you they wouldn't be operating on her they'd be confirming her death" She said a tear falling down her cheek she immediately wiped it away

"You never answered my question Jo? How are you holding up?" Charlie asked with concern filling up her body

"I suppose I'm okay" she answered shrugging her shoulders

"You suppose?"

"I should be all over the place like Mel, but all I want to do is talk to my cousin but I can't...it's like my brain keeps forgetting to that she's hurt" Joey explained gripping the guitar pick even more, something that didn't go unnoticed by Charlie

"Is that Brookes?" She asked motioning to the pick

"Yeah, it's her lucky guitar pick"

"How is it lucky?"

"She says that since I gave this to her she gets all the good guitar solos"

"Oh so she's superstitious then"

"No it's a long story"

"Well why don't you tell me it then"

"I'm sorry what?" Joey asked thinking she may have been hearing things"

"Tell me about it; it'll help the time pass for you"

"Okay if you're sure"

"I'm sure go on, get started"

"Well it basically started when I arrived in England after my three month haul..." and with that Joey began to tell the story, unaware that Frankee was watching her and Charlie inside the Hospital emergency room.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey Everyone, This chapter was orignally in three parts but as with Chapter Eighteen I decided that it would be better to trim it down into two chapters hopefully its easier to keep track of whats going on, Anyway as usual all reviews and feedback are welcome :D ...And also this chapter is written from the view of everyone instead of just from Joey's Point Of View...Hope you all Enjoy...

Brooke's clothing in this Chapter;

Black Hoodie with Ed Hardy designing on the back and arms

Everlast grey skinny fit T-shirt

Dark Blue loose fit Denim jeans with Rainbow colored cubed belt

Black Converses.

Mel's clothing in this chapter;

Light Blue lumberjack style skinny fit button up shirt

Dark Blue skinny fit jeans (that show off her hips :p)

Olivia-White and Pink baby grow

Lily-Black jeans and Hello kitty t-shirt, Adidas Pink trainers

Seb-England football kit Black and Red Nike Trainers

Alexis-Purple Adidas tracksuit-Purple adidas trainers

Taylor-Black combat trousers and red/maroon Kangol T-shirt/Black Converse trainers

July/August 2009

Brooke was sitting in the front room un-amused flicking through the Channels on the sky box, the more she flicked past the more bored she got, when out of the corner of her eye she noticed Mel approaching her with a big grin on her face.

"Why are you so happy?" Brooke asked slightly bewildered

"No Reason" she said moving closer to her wife "I just realized that we..." She paused as she reached Brooke and proceeded to climb onto her lap then leaning in to kiss her neck "are " Pausing again this time placing a kiss on Brooke's cheek "all" pausing again this time kissing Brooke on the lips "alone"

"Really and that's good why?" Brooke asked though she knew exactly what Mel was suggesting

"Well I was thinking maybe we could catch up"

"Catch up, is that what it's called now?" Brooke asked raising her eyebrows, she laughed when Mel frowned at her "And this catching up what would it entail exactly?"

"Well, it would involve you...(Kiss)...me...(Kiss)...this sofa...(Kiss)...and no clothing what (Kiss) so (Kiss) ever" She completed moving her hands down to Brookes jeans, she was slightly surprised when Brooke pulled out of the kiss and gently grabbed her hands pulling them up with hers, causing Mel to frown at her and remove herself from Brooke's lap, then move towards the hallway and their bedroom,

"Here we go again...Babe, where are you going?" Brooke shouted out as she got up and followed Mel

"To find someone that wants to have sex with me" Mel shouted back her voice seemingly shaking with sadness

"I want to, Mel" Brooke said as she reached the door of their bedroom, "I was just thinking..."

"What B, what were you thinking, that you've gone off Latin women, or just that you've gone off me" With that Mel grabbed her wallet and keys and walked towards the front door, she went to open it but the door was pushed shut from behind her by Brooke who had again followed her, she felt Brooke gently grabbed her arm and spun her around so that they were face to face.

"I wasn't saying we shouldn't, I was going to say that maybe we should lock the door in case anyone comes back early" Brooke explained looking Mel dead in the eyes "I swear that's all it was"

"Really?"

"Yes Really, I still like Latin women, and I haven't gone off you, I promise"

"Tell me, just say it and I'll believe you" Tears beginning to fall from her eyes down her cheeks

"Say what babe?" Looking at Mel she realized what she wanted her to say as she wiped the tears from Mel's cheeks, so placing her arms around Mel's waist she pulled her closer so their hips were tightly pressed together " I (KISS) Love (KISS) You" As soon as the last word left Brookes mouth Mel kissed her passionately dropping her keys and wallet as she did so, as the kiss deepened she moved backwards with Brooke, slowly removing Brookes top as she did so then followed by her vest, she started to undo her belt when they hit the sofa causing both of them to collapse onto the sofa, they both laughed as they pulled themselves up right.

Brooke sat back in the same position she was before, with her legs stretched out on the sofa and her lower back resting on the arm of the sofa, Mel crawled up the remainder of the sofa placing her knees carefully on the sofa, until she reached Brookes lap, she continued to move up until she was straddling her, she looked Brooke in the eyes trying to see if she wanted to stop when she didn't see anything, she smiled then wrapped her arms around Brookes neck, slowly moving into a loving kiss within seconds they both were overtaken with passion as the kiss got deeper and deeper Mel pulled back, she moved her left hand to find Brookes right hand entangling them, she kept her right hand around Brooke's neck as the passion rose in her she found herself squeezing Brookes hand tighter, placing her hand on the side of Brookes neck so that her thumb was on Brookes jaw, she traced it back and forth on her jaw line, again she moved in for a soft kiss as the kiss again deepened she could feel her temperature rising as her whole body began to pulsate, various parts of her beginning to throb, she knew what she was feeling but as always it scared her that Brooke was the only one who could make her feel this way, as if she was about to explode even though all they had done was kiss, that of all things was the scariest feeling, she slowly began to pull away from the kiss unable to control herself let alone control Brooke to do what she wanted her to.

Sensing that Mel was starting to fade, Brooke did what she usually did from the start and took control of the situation. She slowly moved her legs bending her knees until her right foot was on the floor and her left knee was bent on the sofa, she rose up lifting Mel with her then slowly lowering them both down on the opposite side of the sofa until Mel was basically in the same position Brooke had been in before except Mel had her legs wrapped around Brookes waist and her arms were on Brookes lower back, Brooke then placed a soothing kiss on Mel's cheek as if to reassure her that it was okay. She began unbuttoning Mel's shirt with her free hand she slowly undid them one button at a time, as she undid each button she felt Mel's body tense even more & more, her legs tightening around her waist. She looked at Mel smiled then releasing her right hand from Mel's left hand she ripped the shirt wide open ripping the buttons off the shirt in the process, she was just about to continue when Mel hit her on the back.

"Ow, what was that for?" She enquired looking from over her shoulder to Mel

"This is my favorite shirt"

"I'm sorry baby, I'll buy you another one"

"Another one, which I wore on our first date"

"Awww, I'm double sorry, I guess I'll just have to make it up to you"

With that Brooke released a mischievous smile and kissed Mel on the brim of her neck she slowly began moving down her abdomen moving slowly placing delicate kisses as she went further down Mel's abdomen until she reached the beginning of Mel's jeans as she began to undo the button she looked up towards Mel, when she did she saw the Mel was looking up at the ceiling as she normally did however she noticed tears were running down her cheeks. Brooke re-buttoned the two remaining buttons on Mel's shirt, she sat up and lightly placed her hands around Mel's wrists causing Mel to look down when she realized that Brooke had stopped because of her tears she looked at her and said "I'm so sorry" and began to cry even harder. Upon seeing this Brooke moved back into the position she had begun in, still maintaining the grip she had on Mel's wrist, feeling Brooke move Mel sat up causing Brooke to release her grip on Mel's wrists as she did Mel slowly moved up the rest of the sofa until she was laying on Brooke her head resting on Brookes chest listening to Brookes heartbeat, she placed her left arm around Brooke's waist and placing the other on her stomach, she then wrapped her right leg around Brookes right leg hugging her tightly then closing her eyes.

Brooke didn't do anything other than what she was already doing, she just held Mel knowing that sometimes it was the only thing that could calm her down when something was wrong and she knew something was definitely wrong, this wasn't the first time that Mel had broken down during one of their as Mel called it love making sessions, but she'd had never been able to work out why, so she just decided to be there in case Mel wanted to talk. A few minutes later the tears had completely disappeared from Mel's eyes and she seemed to be completely calm, she slowly lifted her head up and looked up at Brooke,

"I'm sorry, I don't know where that came from" she said as she wiped her face in case any of her make-up had blurred

"It's fine, I've told you before I don't mind as long as you're okay now" Moving her hand up to wipe away a stray eyelash on Mel's cheek

"No, it's not okay, I don't deserve you" Mel said as she replaced her head on Brookes chest taking in her perfume, and the feel of her skin on her own

"Hey, why'd you say that of course you deserve me, you're just going through a tough time" Brooke replied placing a loving kiss on Mel's forehead, then beginning to comb her hand through Mel's hair.

They relaxed into each other's embrace for around 30 minutes when Mel looked up at Brooke and let out a smile that while was filled with happiness, but was also filled with pain, somewhat of a grimace. "My mum died" She said looking Brooke dead in the eyes, Brooke merely looked down at her reeling from the statement, "I think that's why I haven't been able to go, you know, all the way with you"

"When did she die?" She asked she had always loved Mel's mum, she was the only one that accepted that Mel was a lesbian and that she was with Brooke

"Six weeks ago" she paused to stop herself from giving into the tears welling in her eyes "My family didn't want me at the funeral because..." She stopped knowing that Brooke would be upset by the truth

"Because of me"

"No, well yeah, they still think that you turned me gay, plus I told them I wanted you there, and they went crazy and banned me from the funeral" Mel explained.

"So, maybe inside your blaming me for you not being able to go to the funeral" she somewhat asked sadness present in her voice

Mel moved from her position laying down, and moved onto Brooke's lap straddling her, then looking Brooke dead in the eyes she answered Brooke's previous statement "No, No way...Baby I didn't mean it like that, I knew I was gay before I met you in school, I don't know what I'd be without you. They don't care about me like you do, they don't care that being with you makes me happy, happier than I ever thought I could be" Mel sincerely said stroking Brooke's jaw line lightly with the back of her fingers.

"Why didn't you say anything to me before, you know how much I loved your mum"

"I know and I was gonna tell you then your mum called you and you had to go and stay with her for weeks" Mel explained continuing to stroke Brooke's face almost therapeutically.

"So why not tell me when I got back?"

"I wanted to but you were so happy and I didn't want to spoil your happiness, then Frankee and the others kept pressuring you about the album, and I didn't want to..."

"Stress me out" Brooke finished for Mel

"Yeah, you had so much going on I didn't wanna add to it"

After a couple minutes Brooke looked at Mel, "I'm sorry" tears brimming in both their eyes

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because I wasn't there for you, because I didn't notice anything"

"It's not something you have to be sorry for" Mel sincerely told Brooke, she then moved in closer to Brooke placing a soft & delicate kiss on Brooke's cheek and then moving softly and placing another kiss on her lips

For the first time in a while they shared a now rare moment with each other were the kiss stayed soft and delicate not escalating to anything more than it had started-filled with love-they were interrupted by five people all of them they knew, there was Taylor who after Brooke was the oldest of the girls and was fourteen years old, then there was Alexis who was the second oldest of the girls and had just turned eleven but also suffered from severe autism so much so their mum asked Brooke to take over caring for her a month previous, then there was the only boy Sebastian who was two years old and had mastered the art of walking and talking, then was the second youngest of the siblings Lily, she was eighteen months old and had only just started talking and could just about walk, and then the last of the siblings fast asleep in her pram was three months old Olivia.

Taylor pushed Olivia into the kitchen, Alexis followed her waving excitedly at Brooke who did the same back smiling at her little sister, Seb slowly walked over towards them as he did he happily called out "Auntie Mel, Mel" Rushing as fast as his legs could carry him when Mel held her arms out for a hug, Mel picked him up as soon as he reached her, lifting him up and down causing him to burst out laughing as she placed him on her lap, as she did he reached and grabbed hold of Brooke's shirt and pulled her, she lent down letting him pull her towards him then he placed his lips together and tilting his head upwards indicating that he wanted to give her a kiss, Brooke let out a small giggle then leant down and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

She was about to give him a hug when she heard Lily calling her from the swing Taylor had placed her in, in the middle of the room, She got up from her seat moving quickly towards Lily and then kneeled down in front of her, she started pushing Lily back and forth slowly after a few minutes she stopped pushing when Lily started crying,

"Hey, why the tears bubs?" She asked wiping the tears from Lily's cheeks, then picked her up pulling her out of the swing as soon as she picked Lily up she stopped crying and began playing with the dog tag around Brookes neck after a few minutes of holding Lily to calm her down, Brooke walked over to the corner of the room and placed Lily in the playpen. As she began to walk over to Mel and Seb, Lily began to cry again stopping Brooke in her tracks she slowly turned around raising her eyebrows at Lily

"Really Lily?" She asked moving to the little girl instead of picking the girl up, she sat in front of the playpen and started to pull funny faces at Lily causing Lily to begin laughing she placed her hand on the cotton meshing of the playpen wanting Brooke to pick her up still "Nope, you stay in there, look there's loads to play with...like your bear" Brooke said trying to convince Lily to comply with her, instead Lily looked at the bear picked it up then again looked at it then dropped it and reached her arms upwards this time, causing Brooke to sigh "No, not gonna happen Lily" Brooke looked down trying to stay firm in her decision but she didn't count on Lily giving her a puppy dog like look, she sighed as she bent down and picked her up "You know you're the only one who's allowed to do that, right?" Brooke looked over at Mel who had Seb on her lap half asleep, Mel was looking at her with Love and wonder, she looked back to Lily who was now resting her head on Brooke's shoulder.

"Seems like we've got two sleep monsters on our hands" She said looking back at Mel

"Yeah, now to convince them to go to sleep" Mel replied

"You wanna sleep don't you Lily?" Brooke asked hoping that for once she would comply with going to sleep, as she expected Lily shook her head "But you're tired so you need to sleep"

"mo" Lily said rubbing her eyes

"You mean No, Lily" Brooke replied smiling at the little girls attempt at speaking, she looked at Mel, who looked back at her with a look that said 'You know what you have to do' "How about if I play you a song on the guitar?" Lily and Seb both yelled out "Yay" causing Mel and Brooke to laugh, Brooke walked over to Mel and Seb and placed Lily down on the sofa with them, she disappeared into her and Mel's bedroom then quickly re-emerged with her acoustic guitar which had a classic golden brown polish finish but it also had 'Brooke' on the bottom left hand side of the guitar in bold italic writing, she walked back towards the sofa and pulled out a stool from under the table, "So, what song?" She looked at Mel, Seb and Lily waiting for an answer, then she heard a voice from behind her

"LEONA LEONA LEONA" Alexis shouted excitedly walking up behind Brooke and hugging her. "Please Brooky"

"Okay, but you have to be really really quiet so they can sleep deal"

"Deal" She replied in almost a whisper, as she sat down in front of Brooke crossing her arms and concentrating on the strings of the guitar in Brookes hands

"Do I need to ask what Leona song?" Brooke said looking down at Alexis, with that she pulled a pick out of her pocket and began playing

-Bleeding Love-Leona Lewis(Boyce Avenue version)

As she finished the song, she looked at Seb and Lily and as intended they were fast asleep, she looked down at Alexis ready to tell her be extra quiet when she saw that Alexis was fast asleep aswell though she was still sitting up, Brooke slowly placed her guitar on the floor and knelt down next to Alexis, carefully she uncrossed her legs and then pulling a free cushion of the sofa she placed it under Alexis' head and slowly lowered her down to the floor, she then removed her hoodie and layed it over Alexis in case she felt cold.

She got up and went to talk to Mel, when she noticed that Mel was also asleep "Didn't know my music was that boring" Brooke laughed to herself she walked over to Mel and placed a soft kiss on Mel's head.

She walked into the kitchen, where she found Taylor sitting at the dinner table staring into space, she walked to the fridge, got a can of Pepsi max out then went and sat next to Taylor, She didn't speak she just looked at her, she knew something was wrong and it wasn't like whatever was wrong with Mel, she could fix it maybe help somehow, after a few minutes Taylor looked up at Brooke one look at her older sister and she burst into tears throwing Brooke slightly, she stood up and held her hand out for Taylor to take which she did, Taylor threw herself into a massive hug with Brooke, Taylor wrapped her arms around Brookes back and Brooke placed both arms on Taylors neck with one of her hands on the back of Taylors head, before they had a chance to talk Brooke's phone went off

"Give me a minute" She said winking at her little sister then moving over the other side of the kitchen, "Hang on your where?, yeah I know it, but why are you there? Okay okay okay calm down I'll come and bail you out okay, I'll see you soon" With that she hung up and walked back over the Taylor, "Hey Tay, I'm gonna have to go out quickly"

"But, why I thought we were gonna spend time together"

"And we will I promise, but it's really important" Brooke sighed when Taylor looked at her unconvinced "Tay, that was Joey, she needs my help"

"Cousin Joey?" She asked when Brooke nodded she continued "What's so important that she needs you right away?"

Brooke moved to the table in case the others were awake so that only Taylor could hear her "You can't tell anyone, promise"

"I promise"

"She's been arrested..."

Brooke arrived at the police station around twenty minutes after getting Joey's call, she pulled her Black BMW

535xi onto a road in front of the police station, she sat in the car for a moment just looking at the door to the station thinking to herself about the kind of person Joey was, it wasn't the person that had phoned her up asking her for help, she got out of the car took a deep breath in and walked throw the station doors, as she got inside she got a sense of déjà vu, this was the station she used to spend most of her time when she was a teenager either bailing her mother out or her mother or step-father bailing her out. She walked up to the front desk and explained that she was there to bail out Joey the policeman at the desk handed her the paperwork she had to fill out, she quickly finished filling everything out she gave it back to the police officer he told her to sit down and wait a few moments for them to sort out the paperwork.

One hour later, Brooke heard a door open when she looked to her right and saw a police officer emerge with a scruffy looking intoxicated women she vaguely recognised as Joey, the officer took Joey to the front desk got her to sign some papers then talked to the other officer at the desk who then pointed to Brooke, the second officer then turned around and motioned for Joey to come with him as he and Joey reached Brooke he spoke directly to Brooke "If she does it again she'll get more than a fine and a caution"

"She won't officer thank you very much" Brooke replied taking Joey under the arm gently and leading her out of the police station and towards her car, as they reached the car Joey looked from the car to Brooke.

"Damn, My cousin got rich" She slurred then laughing at her statement

Brooke looked at Joey and thought to herself, 'brilliant from two troubled women in the house to three this should be fun'.

"How about we go to the pub Brrrrr" Joey said not completing the last word of her sentence

"How about we get a coffee or Five to sober you up" Brooke replied as she helped Joey into the seat "God, when did you put on so much weight Jojo"

"Hahaha I haven't been called that in years" She replied looking at Brooke then pulling her forcefully into a hug "It's good to see you, how did you find me?"

"Jo, you called me, and it's good to see you too" She stated pulling out of the hug then continuing to place the seatbelt on Joey

"I did, I don't remember that"

"Yeah, getting ratted has that effect Jo, now how about those coffees?" Brooke got no reply as she got into the driver's seat; she looked at Joey who now had tears rolling down her cheeks "Jo, whats up?"

"I can't forget her; no matter what I do it doesn't go away"

"Jo, just give yourself time to deal with your emotions and it will, how about I take you back to mine you can have Alexis' room she usually ends up on the sofa anyway"

"Okay, Thanks" Were the only words Joey could manage to form properly


	13. Chapter 13

Hey Everyone, This chapter was orignally in three parts but as with Chapter Eighteen I decided that it would be better to trim it down into two chapters hopefully its easier to keep track of whats going on, Anyway as usual all reviews and feedback are welcome :D ...And also this chapter is written from the view of everyone instead of just from Joey's Point Of View...Hope you all Enjoy...

Brooke's clothing in this Chapter;

Black Hoodie with Ed Hardy designing on the back and arms

Everlast grey skinny fit T-shirt

Dark Blue loose fit Denim jeans with Rainbow colored cubed belt

Black Converses.

Mel's clothing in this chapter

;Light Blue lumberjack style skinny fit button up shirt

Dark Blue skinny fit jeans (that show off her hips :p)

Olivia-White and Pink baby grow

Lily-Black jeans and Hello kitty t-shirt, Adidas Pink trainers

Seb-England football kit Black and Red Nike Trainers

Alexis-Purple Adidas tracksuit-Purple adidas trainers

Taylor-Black combat trousers and red/maroon Kangol T-shirt/Black Converse trainers

Part Two

Brooke pulled up in front of her house it was about nine o'clock it had been about thirty minutes since she had picked Joey up, she deliberately took the long route to allow Joey to think and sober up a little bit. As she pulled up she got out and walked round to the side of the car were Joey was just staring at the floor of the car, Brooke opened the door and helped Joey get out as they walked the short distance to the house, Joey began to stumble even more with every step she took turning back around Brooke locked the car then moved over to Joey and motioned for her to let Brooke carry her into the house she was somewhat surprised when Joey merely nodded at her then wrapped her arms around Brooke's neck

Brooke quietly placed her key in the door as she opened the door she heard the sound of Mel shouting at someone then she heard Taylors voice seemingly shouting at the same person, on top of that she could hear Olivia, Lily and Sebastian crying, as she placed Joey ,who had now given into the drink and was fast asleep, on the sofa, she looked around the front room she could see the coffee table had been turned over as had Lily's Playpen and Olivia's Pram she immediately ran over to the pram checking her youngest sister wasn't in the pram, relieved when she found nothing but blankets she quickly got up and followed the shouting into the kitchen where she found Mel, Taylor and A man and woman she knew to be her mother Maxine who had Olivia in her arms and her step-father Noah arguing with each other, they all stopped as Brooke entered the room so all that was left was the sound of crying from the three youngest siblings, Brooke turned her head to see Lily sitting on the floor covered in spaghetti hoops she looked a little to the left of Lily and saw Sebastian sitting on floor as Lily was covered in spaghetti hoops, she moved over to Lily and sat on the floor in front of her crossing her legs as she reached the floor, Lily crawled as quickly as she could to Brooke, Brooke sat Lily on her lap and began bouncing her up and down on her knees as Lily's tears stopped Brooke looked over at Sebastian who looked like he was scared of something she looked at him winked and said "Nobodies gonna hurt now I'm here promise" as she finished the last word Sebastian got up of the floor and ran over to Brooke jumping onto the remaining free part of Brooke's lap, they both hugged her tightly, Brooke picked them both up in her arms getting onto her feet, she walked up to Taylor and Mel and asked "Are you two okay?" Taylor nodded at Brooke as did Mel, Brooke walked out of the kitchen back into the front room kicking the Playpen back so it was upright again and then placed them both into the playpen she kissed them both on the forehead then went to walk away but stopped when she heard them both begin to cry, she looked around when she noticed two small photo albums on the floor, she picked them up and gave one to Sebastian and the other to Lily, she looked at the both "You've both got find the best pictures in these albums ok, one each then I'll get your favorite ones made really really big, but it's gotta be a surprise for me so I'm gonna go in the other room yeah"

"YEAH" They both replied smiling at Brooke "go pwises" Seb said releasing a small giggle

Brooke walked quickly into the kitchen as she did so she looked closer at her mum and step-dad as she did she noticed cuts and bruises all over them mainly on her mums neck face and arms and on Noah's arms and hands, she looked at Mel who had a mark on her neck, she then looked at Taylor who had blood on her shirt and numerous cuts on her arms. Feeling the anger brimming inside her Brooke looked down at her fists which were firmly clenched from the anger she felt inside her, she began breathing taking deep and long breathes in and out until her fists had unclenched.

"What the hell happened in the two hours I was gone" She asked looking at Mel and Taylor

"They wouldn't let me see my daughter" Noah interrupted

"Was I asking you?" She replied coldly, attempting to move to where Noah and Maxine were standing but she was stopped by Mel, who simply placed her hand on Brooke's abdomen stopping her in her tracks

"They knocked here around eight they wanted to see Olivia but she was asleep so I said they should come back tomorrow" Taylor explained

"Okay, then what happened after that?"

"They wouldn't go so I called Mel to the door, she said to let them in so they could see Olivia was sleeping but when they did they wanted to wake her up, when I said no Noah grabbed me, then Mel pushed him away, then he knocked her over, when mum said they should go he attacked her then they started fighting with each other they woke everyone else up and we tried to get Alexis, Lily, Seb and Olivia out of the way but they grabbed Olivia threw Lily and Seb's food over them when they wouldn't eat it when he was trying to feed them, he put them on the floor then left them there, when I went to pick them up he did this to my arm, I did try to stop them I swear B"

"Hey, I know you did, I know both of you would have" Brooke looked at Noah and Maxine then around the room "Where is she then?"

"Sorry babe, who?" Mel asked Brooke

"Where is Alexis?"

"What she was sitting with Lily and Seb after….."

"After what Mel?"

"After Noah hit her"

As the word hit left Mel's lips Brooke launched herself at Noah grabbing him by his shirt and pulled his face to hers, as Brooke tightened her grip Mel whispered in her ear "Stop, he's not worth it we need to find Alexis" Not Listening to her wifes words she tighten the grip on Noah's shirt seeing the anger in Brooke's eyes Mel whispered in Brooke's ear again "Babe, please don't ruin everything for this scum" Looking at Mel seeing the tears slowly forming in her eyes she turned back to Noah as she did so she pulled Noah closer looking him dead in the eyes,

"If anything worse than what you've done has happened to Alexis, I will gut you like the slimy fish you are, Maxine is going to give Olivia to Mel NOW then the both of you get out of my house" With that Brooke released her grip on Noah's shirt and watched as Maxine and Noah moved as fast as they could out of the kitchen within seconds of them entering the front room the front door slammed shut. "Now we need to find Alexis, do you have any idea where she could be?" She asked looking at Mel and Taylor

"No not since a few minutes before you came in" Mel replied beginning to look around the kitchen as she did she noticed a patch of blood on the floor near the fridge which was where Alexis had been sitting after Noah had hit her. "She wouldn't go far would she?"

"Not normally no she wouldn't but you know what she's like when she gets upset"

Brooke looked around the room and then looked at the spot Alexis was sitting spotting the amount of blood on the floor her fear for Alexis beginning to rise but at the same time so did the anger towards her step-father, she took a deep breath and continued to look around the room when she noticed the back door was open.

"Mel, Can you check upstairs for me please?" She asked after looking at Taylor and seeing tears were running down her cheeks.

"Sure" Mel replied also noticing that Taylor was crying and knowing that what was to follow was a sisters only moment.

As soon as Mel left the room with Olivia, Taylor literally flew at Brooke squeezing her as tight as she could, as surprised as she was Brooke hugged her younger sister squeezing her arms tightly on the back of Taylor's shoulders,

"I'm so sorry Brooke" Taylor cried through the tears burying her head in Brooke's shoulder even more,

"Hey, none of this is your fault" Brooke stated shocked by the fact that Taylor was blaming herself "Tay, Look at me" She said moving Taylors chin upwards so she was looking at her, "This is not your fault okay, I don't blame you, nobody does or will, This is down to Mum and that dipstick" As she completed her sentence she used her right hand to wipe away the tears on Taylor's cheeks.

"Really, you don't blame me?"

"Never Tay, your fourteen years old how could you stop them both" She answered firmly, "Now why don't you go upstairs and clean yourself up"

Taylor slowly pulled out of the hug and nodded to Brooke "Can I use your shower please?"

Brooke let out a little laugh she already knew the question was coming before Taylor asked her, "Of Course you can" She replied kissing Taylor on the forehead, with that Taylor walked in through the front room upstairs not noticing Joey crashed out on the sofa.

Brooke looked around the room at the mess (spaghetti hoops) covering most of the floor along with the blood that she knew was from Alexis, she walked over to a small cupboard in the corner of the kitchen and opened it up pulling out a mop and bucket she filled up the bucket with hot water and floor cleaner, and began mopping all the mess up. As she was about to empty the water down the drain and refill the bucket Mel walked into the room, she walked over to Brooke, she placed her hand over Brookes indicating for her to let go of the bucket. She then pulled Brooke into a hug, the hug lasted a few minutes when Brooke pulled away tears glistening in her eyes, she took a deep breath in before she had a chance to say anything Mel spoke first.

"I think I know where Alexis is"

"Where?" Brooke asked eager to find out the location

"I think she's in the studio"

"The studio that's an hour away"

"No, the studio at the end of the garden"

"Why would she go there?"

"When I was checking upstairs I noticed there was some blood on the draw where you keep your Skullcandy headphones"

"So you think she could be in there"

"Yeah, I mean it makes sense she was calling out for you after Noah, you know, and she knows that most of the time you're not here your in there, and I looked out our window and the studio lights are on"

"I'll go check it out" As she reached the back door she stopped and looked back at Mel "I hope your right about this"

"Me too" Mel uttered to herself as Brooke disappeared from her sight

Studio description- Studio apartment like space converted from a extra room into a studio by Brooke and some 'friends' of hers, Control panel is advanced version basically meaning it can create a track from beginning to end and can slowly strip down a track layer by layer, the booth is the size of a standard room can fit seven people at once and instruments, also there are five sets of headphones hanging on one side of the booth with names above each belonging to each member of Fifth Element, On the side of the Control panel there is Pink seatee which could fit four people at a time next to that is a office chair (Swingy Chair) and folded up in another corner of the room was some folded up black chairs.

Brooke took a deep breath in as she opened the door of the studio as she did she was happy and relieved to see Alexis, her happiness turned to shock and sadness when she saw the state her younger sister was in, she was sitting in one of the corners of the room in a space between the control panel and the wall her t-shirt was covered in blood and spaghetti, she slowly moved over to Alexis seating down in front of her crossing her legs,

"Hey Lexi, what you doing in here?"

"Brooke loves music" Alexis smiled looking at Brooke at the same time gripping the headphones in her hand tighter

"Yeah I do, you know what else I love?"

"What?"

"You and you know I would never let anyone hurt you as long as I'm here"

Alexis nodded and began rocking back and forth with her knees now firmly against her chest, "Brooke gone, Bad Bad man wasn't"

"I know but the bad man's gone now" Brooke continued "He's gone and I'm back"

"Promise, Brooky make Promise"

"I promise you he's gone, he's never going to hurt you again" As Brooke completed her sentence she watched Alexis as she slowly got to her feet as she did so, Brooke stood up as well once Alexis was on her feet fully she slowly moved over to Brooke and walked into a hug, clinging to her sister, "How about you get some sleep?" Alexis nodded, Brooke walked out Alexis clung to her arm as they walked back to the house as they entered the kitchen they saw Mel mopping the kitchen floor, she rested the mop on the wall near her and moved towards Alexis

"Thank god you're okay Alexis" She said attempting to hug Alexis, however she and Brooke were shocked when Alexis hide behind Brooke as if she thought Mel was a threat to her.

"Lex, it's only Mel she's not going to hurt you" Brooke said turning around to comfort her sister

"Go sleep now" Alexis whispered in Brooke's ear, as tears fell down her cheeks

"Okay, Sleeping time it is, you go up and get changed, and I'll be up in a couple minutes"

"Promise" Alexis asked

"I promise" Brooke confirmed, with that Alexis exited the room quickly running up to her room and closing the door. On hearing the door close Brooke looked at Mel who looked as if she was about to burst out in tears "She didn't mean it"

"I know but it still hurts that she thinks I could hurt her"

"She knows you wouldn't, but the man she thought of as her dad just hit her" Brooks moved up close to Mel, placing her hands on Mel's hips "She'll be better tomorrow, okay" Mel nodded, she moved her right hand up to Mel's cheek then gently kissed her on the lips "I'm gonna go up and calm her down, it might mean that she sleeps in with us or me in with her"

"No problem, just make sure she feels safe"

"Thank you babe" As Brooke went to exit the room she turned back remembering she had to tell Mel something "Oh I forgot to say, Joey's gonna stay with us for a while she's a little messed up at the moment she needs family around her" Mel smiled at Brooke nodding that she had no objections. As she went to leave Brooke again stopped and turned around smiling at Mel "Just in case you didn't know..." She reapproached Mel kissing her again on the lips this time letting her passion flow in to the kiss. "I Love You" As she went to walk away she was surprised when Mel gently grabbed her wrist making her turn around to face her as she did, Mel pulled Brooke towards her, she passionately kissed Brooke as she let all her passion seep into the kiss causing Brooke to slightly move backwards from the force in which Mel had kissed her, Mel gripped tightly onto the back of Brooke's jacket after a few minutes they both slowly pulled out of the kiss. Mel whispered into Brooke's ear "I Love You too" Brooke smiled at her, winked then exited the room.

Once she saw Brooke disappear up the stairs, Mel walked back to the mop as she went to pick up the mop she lent on the wall and began to slide down it as she did she burst into tears.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fifthteen

Charlie sat looking at Joey, who she could tell was deliberately avoiding looking at her instead of asking why, she changed the subject,

"So how do you know all this if you were asleep?" Charlie asked saying the first thing that she thought of

"Brooke's like everyone else, she just needed someone to talk to when her anger became a problem" Joey paused looking at Charlie's reflection in the A & E Window she continued "She did it for me so I thought it was only right to do it for her"

Charlie looked at Joey she remembered that was one of the reasons she loved Joey because she cared so much about other people, she thought about what Joey had told her and something sounded odd to her so she asked Joey about it "There's something I don't get though"

"What's that?"

"Well, you said that Brooke began cleaning before looking for Alexis" Joey nodded confirming that was what Brooke did, still not looking at Charlie "Why would she be more worried about cleaning than finding her sister?"

"I thought the same thing, so I asked her and she explained that it was something that she couldn't help doing"

"How could she not help it?" Charlie asked slightly confused

"Of course you wouldn't now, Brooke has OCD has had since she was twelve"

"You mean OCD as in Obsessive Compulsive Disorder?"

"Yeah, she was on medication to control it until the doctors discovered that she was diabetic and the insulin she takes clashed and made her ill so they took her off it"

"Wow so she doesn't really have the best health does she?"

"No, I think that's why she works out so much it's the only thing she can control that doesn't involve medication and check-ups"

Charlie looked at Joey wanting to ask her about Frankee and how they meet and became a couple but she didn't want to offend Joey so just asked the first thing she could think of "So...um how did Brooke become a singer then?" 'What an idiot why would you ask that' she said to herself

"Well she was working in a garage as a mechanic in London and by luck or whatever you wanna call it, but Brooke was fixing a customer's car, she started singing as she was fixing the Car, As she was singing Carl was walking by the shop and heard her voice then a month later he signed her"

"But isn't she in a group?"

"She was in the band at the time and Brooke was already popular with woman and so was Frankee anyway she told Carl then he went and saw them perform and signed them all as a unit"

"Okay, so how did the group form?"

"Well Brooke and Frankee have been friends since they were kids, Cassie lived on the opposite side of Brooke's road and Kaliegh is Frankee's cousin and her Frankee and Brooke were in the same classes in school together so they all knew each other pretty well, it's kinda of a coincidence that they were all interested in women"

"What about Mel? How does she know Brooke?"

"Mel and Brooke meet when they were fourteen they had to do an Music Project together and they clicked I suppose"

"So have they been together since then?"

"No, Brooke knew she was Gay when she was Seven, but Mel didn't know until she was Fifthteen so she says, Her and Brooke stayed Friends then Brooke being Brooke dated every Lesbian in the school and every Bi girl in the school, come to think of it she probably sleep with most of the straight girls too, anyway one day they in Brooke's words Hooked up and they were together for ten years until recently"

"So they must off been pretty happy to stay together that long?"

"Well yeah otherwise there would have been no point in them getting married"

"What their married?"

"Yeah well as good as it gets for our community..." noticing the look of confusion on Charlie's face Joey explained "They have a civil partnership"

"Oh okay, can you clear something up for me?"

"I can try depending on what it is?"

"Well Brooke said she and Mel are still together but she didn't seem happy about it, if she's not happy with her why stay with her?"

"I was talking to Frankee on the phone last night and she said that basically Carl wants them to stay together because it's 'good for the band' "

"Isn't that bad on Brooke?"

"Yeah, but Carl only cares about making money"

"And why doesn't Frankee or the others stick up for Brooke"

"Frankee stayed out of it because her and Brooke kinda fell out"

"How comes?"

"Because of me and Frankee being a couple"

"So she isn't happy about you and Frankee?"

"Not exactly I didn't even know why she was so angry it kinda came out of nowhere but now I know Mel cheated it makes sense to me"

"So she was okay with it before?"

"Well, Brooke was never happy about me and Frankee even when we first got together Eleven months ago"

"Why do you think she wasn't happy about it?" Charlie asked hoping it might help her get Brooke on her side in the future

"I think she was trying to protect after everything that happened with Robbo and Brett, I think she felt guilty for not being there for me when I needed her, and then she realized that me and Frankee were together"

"How do you know that?"

"From her reaction when Frankee told her"

"So she reacted badly then?"

"You could say that...She grabbed Frankee by the throat and pinned her against the wall, and then threatened to break her neck if she ever hurt me"

"So they haven't talked for Eleven months?"

"No, I asked Brooke to stop ignoring Frankee"

"And just like that she did?" Charlie asked from what little she knew from Brooke she didn't seem like the kind of woman that would change her mind easily unless she choose to herself

"No she didn't, it took a lot of begging on my part and me promising to duet with her on the bands next album, Plus I asked Mel to you know use other methods to convince her. That was before I realized what A cheat Mel is of course"

"Of course, so how comes their not talking again? If you don't mind me asking"

"It's fine I don't mind, We were all out one night two months ago and everyone was talking about Mel and Brooke being different since they got married how much happier they were when Frankee started joking about me and her getting married and Brooke didn't take it too well when Frankee wouldn't stop all week"

"And they haven't talked since then?"

"Nope not even a syllable, that's until yesterday of course"

"That is a long time" Charlie nervously checked her watch for the time "Brooke should be out of surgery now, I'll go and check"

"Okay, Thanks" Joey watched as Charlie walked away from her and towards the Emergency entrance, she couldn't help but let her eyes wonder, as she was letting her thoughts run wild, her phone rang bringing back from her thoughts "Hello...oh Auntie Maxine...yeah they were trying to call you...Auntie Maxine Brooke's been hurt...No it wasn't an accident we think she was attacked...I'm not too sure she's in surgery they won't know until she wakes up...okay, I'll transfer some money in the morning for the flights...yeah I will you too bye"

As Joey placed the phone back in her pocket, she looked up to she Charlie had reappeared and was walking towards her, she sat down next to her on the bench in the same place she was seated before, she turned her body slightly trying to get Joey to face

"Joey?" Charlie took a deep breath in "Please look at me. I don't want to tell you how Brooke's is while looking at your back...Please?" Joey hesitated going to turn but stopping and thinking to herself a few seconds after she turned completely around so she was facing her, she realized the real reasion that she hadn't wanted to look at Charlie, she had forgotten just how amazing beautiful she was up close. "I was just talking to Doctor Ryan and he said that they have completed the surgery but they don't know now exactly how much damage has been caused to her brain and her spine until she wakes up" She paused seeing the tears forming in Joey's eyes she placed a supporting hand on Joey's shoulder and was slightly shocked when Joey leaned in wards to her resting her head on her shoulder " But he said that the surgery was a success and everything is looking good"

Joey lifted her head up from Charlie's shoulder and looked at her in the eyes,

"He actually said it was a success?" She asked hoping

"Yeah, he said that they repaired all the damage to her skull and spine"

Joey couldn't help but smile; she stood up and went to walk away

"Joey, where are you going?" Slightly worried and confused

"I'm gonna tell Frankee and Mel the good news"

Charlie softly placed her hand on Joey's arm and pulled her gently back to where she was standing "Joey, there is a possibility that Brooke could either be Brain dead or never walk again"

"Charlie, I appreciate you telling me but I'm not stupid. I know the possibilities but I also know my cousin and as long as she's able to awake or not she will fight." Joey took a deep breath in "But thank you anyway for everything" She moved closer to Charlie and rapped her arms around Charlie's back hugging her she felt Charlie hug her back and smiled to herself. As she pulled out of the hug, she found herself mesmerized by Charlie's eyes she looked deep into Charlie's eyes almost forgetting where they were and everything that had happened between them two years before, they both moved closer together their lips getting closer and closer together...


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Sixteen

Their lips were mere centimeters from each other's they both moved in closer to each other their lips were about to meet when they heard a voice calling Joey. As they both quickly pulled apart Joey looked at the entrance to see Frankee still calling waving for her to come over

"I better go" She said to Charlie fidling with her hands as her heart began to beat uncontrollably

"No problem, maybe I'll see you later" Charlie replied smiling hopefully

"Maybe" With that Joey walked quickly over to Frankee, who immediatley held her hand slightly pulling her in the direction Brooke's room was, as they were walking away Frankee looked over her shoulder glaring at Charlie as she walked away

"Frankee, what's wrong?"

"Nothing babe, just Brooke's out of surgery, I thought you'd wanna now thats all"

"Oh okay, well thanks" Joey said pecking Frankee on the cheek "Where's Mel?"

"She went to get a coffee, she's really upset about this" Joey let out a laugh causing Frankee to turn to her and say "What was the laugh about?"

"She hardly has a right to be upset does she?"

"Yes, she does"

"And how exactly does she have a right?" Joey asked raising her voice slightly

"Brooke is her wife"

"That doesn't give her a right to anything, if she cared so much about Brooke then she wouldn't have cheated on her"

"That doesn't mean she stopped loving her"

"You don't cheat on someone you love" Joey turned her back on Frankee and walked into Brooke's room where she say the nurse writing on Brooke's chart, the nurse then placed the chart on the end of the bed, and exitted the room smiling at Joey as she exitted. Joey sat down on the right side of the bed taking hold of Brooke's right hand, she moved closer to Brooke so she was close enough to whisper into her ear "I think you were right about me and Charlie?...I think I still..."Joey was just about to complete her sentence when she heard the door creek and she saw Mel standing at the door.

"Is it okay to come in? , I heard you and Frankee arguing. I don't wanna come in if your not okay with it"

Joey looked from Mel to Brooke, taking in the somewhat lifeless body of her older cousin, the woman she knew to be so strong, she took a deep deep breath and spoke looking directly at Mel "I'm sorry about that, I've just got a lot on my plate. Brooke would want you here...after all you are still her wife"

"Thank you, and for what it's worth, I think you were right" Mel said as she made her way round to the opposite side of the bed sitting on it the taking hold of Brooke's left hand

"I was right about what?" Joey asked slightly confused

"What you said to Frankee, about me cheating"

"Hang on, so you don't actually love her is that what your saying?" Joey asked angerily

"No, I love her more than I thought I could ever love anyone, but every time we broke up, the problem was I was still in love with her, but I was sleeping with other women, somewhere I think I lost the meaning of what cheating is. I know it sounds stupid, but I think I loved her too much"

"How do you mean too much?"

"You remember when we first got together" Joey nodded indicating she remembered "She was the first person I slept with man or woman and when we broke up the first time I never slept with anyone else but then the second time, I did, I think I wanted more than just to be with her. Which is stupid because ever since we broke up, seeing her with these other women is killing me. But it doesn't matter because she's over me" Mel completed letting her tears fall freely down her cheeks, then lookingly down at Brooke

"You know she still loves you" Joey said noticing the tears streaming down Mel's cheek and questioning way she was looking at Brooke

"She does? How do you know?" Mel asked looking up at Joey

"When ever I approached the subject of you and her's future, she got this smile, its not a smirk or anything like that its just a look of ...Love, I guess. Like she wanted there to be a future"

"I thought you only found out about us breaking up, Last Night?"

"Yeah, but you know Brooke she gets up at four am to work out, she had just finished her weights when I woke up to go to the toilet and we started talking and I asked her if she still loved you"

"And she said she did?" Mel asked hopefully

"No she lied through her teeth"

"How do you know for sure she lied?"

"I can't explain it, we have this freaky connection, we always have. I know when she's lying and she knows when I'm lying"

"Yeah I remember when you stayed with us years ago, I could never get to her when you were there, it was similar to the connection she had to Rob before he passed away, you know like you were sisters not cousins"

"Yeah, sorry about that, I guess we always looked out for each other, kinda like our mums when they were young, just without the men of course" Joey laughed slightly, they both fell into silence and just looked at Brooke, they both looked up when they heard the door open as they looked up and say Frankee standing at the door looking at Joey apologetically she moved up to Joey placing her hands on Joey's cheeks

"I'm really sorry baby, I'm just a bit all over the place at the moment. Forgive me?"

"I Understand and Of course I forgive you, I'm sorry too" Joey let go of Brooke's hand and reached up placing a quick kiss on Frankees lips, then pulling her into a hug rapping her arms around Frankee, after a few minutes she pulled back and looked up at Frankee "I'm gonna go get something to eat"

"Okay babe, take your time. If anything happens I'll let you know"

"Do either of you want anything?" She asked looking from Mel to Frankee

"No thanks Joey, I'm okay" Mel replied looking up at Joey then again back to Brooke

"Why don't I go get you something and you stay here with Brooke" Frankee offered hoping to get herself firmly in Joey's good book. "Just in case she wakes up"

"You don't have to, I'm more than capable" Joey replied slightly bewildered by the offer

"Jo, just let me look after you, like Brooke would want me to?"

Joey looked at Frankee then back at Brooke squeezing her hand, deep down she didn't wanna leave the room but she didn't wanna stay either in case Brooke did take a turn for the worse "I know she'd want you to but I need to call Auntie Maxine to update her"

"Mel can do that can't you Mel?" Frankee said shooting Mel a look so she knew to say yes

"Umm, Yeah of course"

"Ummmmmm, okay then I'll have a coffee and a snack bar or something"

"Babe, you have to eat more than that. How about a chicken salad?" Frankee responded

"Okay sure" Joey replied just wanting to have some peace to think

"No problem, we'll leave you to it then. We won't be long" With that Mel stood from the bed and walked out of the room followed immediatley by Frankee, Joey watched as they disappeared out of sight and the door shut completely, letting go of Brooke's hand she moved from the side of the bed to a chair postioned in the corner of the room picking it up she placed it next to Brooke sitting in the chair and again taking hold of Brooke's hand. She sighed then looking at Brooke and saying "I hate when your right, I don't know what to do?" She rested her head on the bed next to her and Brooke's hands...


	16. Chapter 16

Frankee's clothing-Lakers basketball jersey and loose fitting light blue jeans, Black Nike trainers she is also wearing a ring.

Frankee's Ring-A heart wrapped around a dagger blood dripping from the bottom of the blade-She had a tattoo exactly the same on her right ankle

Mel's clothing-Skin tight Pink Henleys Vest and Dark Blue Boyfriend style Henleys jeans and Pink Hi-Top Converse trainers

Chapter Seventeen

Mel and Frankee were walking in the hallway towards the canteen when Mel stopped in her tracks looking at Frankee she answered her look of confusion

"I'm going to call Maxine let her know whats going on?"

"You don't have to, I'll do it later on"

"No, I want to call her. Taylor's probably worried sick she wouldn't have gone to sleep"

"What makes you think that Maxine was sober enough to relay the message to the others"

"She may be a drunk but even Maxine cares about her childs welfare"

"How do you know? you haven't seen her in months?" Frankee replied raising her voice slightly

"Don't speak to me like that, I'm not gonna stand here and go back on something I told Joey I would do"

"It's not like it would be the first time you went back on your word"

"And what's that meant to mean?"

"In your wedding vows didn't you say something about not ever betraying Brooke"

"That's different"

"How exactly is that different Mel?"

"I wasn't thinking clearly"

"Well, maybe in your vows you should have said, you'd never betray her unless you weren't thinking clear, or maybe you shouldn't have got married in the first place. I mean its hard to keep a vow when you've broke it before you've taken it"

"Just go away and get Joey's food and Leave me alone" With that Mel walked towards the exit of the hospital

"Yep, thats very mature Melanie, Walk away" Frankee shouted at her, once Mel was out of her site she shook her head and walked to the canteen. She got herself a coffee and sat down in a corner of the canteen she looked at her wrist noticing the Fifth Element wristband she was wearing she shook her head and removed it placing it in her pocket as she did so her mobile began ringing she pulled it out of her pocket looked at the caller and upon seeing it was Carl she answered it. "Hey boss whats up?"

"Why didn't you tell me Brooke was attacked?" Carl asked his voice filled with anger

"I'm sorry Carl but I was more worried about supporting my girlfriend and making sure my best friend didn't die" Beginning to play with her ring

"Don't give me that Mel said Joey was the only one the doctor spoke to, so why not inform me"

"Look I'm sorry but you didn't see the state of Brooke Carl, it was like something out of a film"

"Okay Okay, I get it. Let me know if anything changes, I'm on the way now"

"Hang on your coming to Summer Bay now"

"Yes believe it or not I actually care about Brooke"

"I know but is it the best thing to do by time you get here it'll be midnight, Me and Joey will probably be here all night so I'll call you if anything changes"

"Fine but any changes you let me know I don't care how minor let me know Okay?"

"Of course Boss, just try to get some sleep"

With that she hung up the phone and placed it back in her pocket placed her hand on the table looking at the cuts on her knuckles, she then sighed and got up from her seat grabbing Joey's salad and coffee she headed back to Brooke's room, as she approached the room she stopped when she saw Joey was fast asleep, she crept into the room placing the salad and the coffee on a side cabinet near Brooke's bed. She paused for a moment then exited the room heading in the direction in which Mel had headed when she didn't find Mel she turned around and walked back to the canteen still not finding Mel, she began walking back to Brooke's room as she was walking back she stopped in her tracks when she spotted the hospital chapel thinking to herself, she walked through the door as she looked around and smiled to herself when she saw Mel sitting near the front of the chapel leaning forward looking down at her wedding ring twisting it around and around

"I should have realized that you would come here, the only place I would normally never look"

"Just go away, I wanna be by myself"

"I know I shouldn't have had a go at you I'm sorry" Frankee said moving and sitting behind Mel

"No you're not, you only want me to think you're sorry. So you can get what you want, and you're NOT going to get it" Mel replied looking up at the cross then back down

"Mel I'm not here for that...I swear" She replied placing her hand on Mel's shoulder, Mel instantly pulled her shoulder forward causing Frankee's hand to fall to the bench she pulled her hand back "I swear I'm happy with Joey"

"So is that why you tried to kiss me two hours ago?" Mel sharply replied quickly turning her head to face Frankee shooting her a venomous look

"I was upset about Brooke, she is my best friend?"

"What kind of best friend tries to kiss their friends wife while that friend could possibly have been dying?"

"Like I said I was upset, it doesn't mean I wasn't worried about her" Frankee sternly replied

"You have a cheek you know that?"

"I do, do I. What exactly are you talking about now Melanie?" Frankee asked slightly amused

"You slept with me for a year behind your 'best friend's 'back and now you're saying that you're worried about her"

"I am, yes we had an affair, yes she battered me for it and yes she is my best friend, she has been since we were kids and always will be. No matter what little slapper gets in the way"

"You really think she'll want anything to do with you when she finds out the real truth about us. You think she'll let you anywhere near Joey either?" Mel looked firmly at Frankee making sure she knew she was serious

"You wouldn't dare tell her"

"I wouldn't, the love of my life is in there fighting with everything she has just to breathe" Mel stopped what she was saying when Frankee began to laugh heavily "What the hell is so funny?"

"You acting like she is actually the Love of your life"

"She is"

"If that was true then you wouldn't have been shagging me for a year would you?"

"You know as well as I do that you made me"

"So what I raped you now is that what you're saying?"

"No, but you wouldn't leave me alone. You blackmailed me so that I would sleep with you again. You even used the fact that my mother died just to get me into bed with you"

"Don't act the innocent here Mel. You could have told her anytime you wanted to but you took the cowards way out and kept on sleeping with me"

"Because I didn't want to lose her" Mel shouted at Frankee holding back the tears as the lump in her throat grew bigger "I can't stand waking up in the morning without her there, it doesn't feel right, I miss the way she used to look at me, I miss how she used to always flirt with me from across the room or when we were on stage, but most of all I miss seeing love in her eyes when she looked at me not anger or hatred"

"Well maybe you should have thought of that before you dropped your knickers for me" Frankee coldly replied smiling at Mel as she finished the sentence, Mel moved towards Frankee who thought to herself 'well I've never done it in a chapel before why not?' but she didn't get what she thought she would instead Mel stopped in front of her pulled her arm back and slapped her hard across the cheek

"Don't you ever think that you mean more than she does, do you want to know what I was thinking of the whole time we were having sex…No, well I'll tell you anyway. I was thinking that you could never touch me the way she does, you could never make me feel the way she does. Because with Brooke it's more than just sex, when it's me and her we make love, it's not rushed like we are in some race she makes me feel special not like some hooker"

"Maybe, I make you feel like a hooker because you are one" Frankee replied holding her cheek

"Maybe, or maybe she makes me feel what you can't because she's a real woman, not a wanna be player like you" With that Mel got up and walked towards the exit of the chapel looking at Frankee and shaking her head "I pity you, the only friend you ever had was Brooke and you've ruined it by doing what makes little Frankee happy, she didn't deserve what we did to her and when she wakes up I'm going to tell her the whole truth her and Joey" With that Mel walked out of the chapel and back to Brooke's room as she returned she noticed Joey was still asleep on the side of the bed. She walked over to Joey and gently tapped her on the shoulder waking her "Why don't you get a cab to yours, get some proper sleep then have a shower when you wake up. And you can bring something's for Brooke, you know as well as I do she hates hospital gowns. I'll stay here and call if anything changes" Joey simply nodded at Mel's suggestions. Mel watched as Joey exited the room, she waited a few minutes then moved around to the side of the bed she was previously sat, taking hold of Brooke's hand she placed a soft kiss on it and just sat there watching Brooke tears running down her cheeks "I'm so sorry baby"


	17. Chapter 17

Hey Everyone, Hope your all enjoying the story so far, just a warning this chapter is quiet long originally I split it in two but decided it would be better to keep it together just to keep down on the number of chapters :D , Please leave a review on the chapter and the others, all feedback is welcome, Thanksxxx and enjoy...

Chapter Eighteen

Joey arrived at the hospital at around seven o'clock in the morning every day for a week her and Mel got into the routine of Joey arriving in the morning staying until seven o'clock in the evening then Mel would take over and stay with Brooke the whole night so that no matter what happen there would be somebody there for Brooke when she woke up or if worse came to worse she didn't. They would both then go back to what they called Brooke's house to get some sleep get something to eat and maybe have a shower though neither of them could actually do any of them things with the police constantly in and out of the house trying to piece together what exactly had happened to Brooke

It had been over a week and a half since Brooke had undergone surgery and she still hadn't woke up, though the doctors insisted that it was better that way so that the swelling in Brooke's brain could go down it was twelve o'clock noon on a Thursday the sun was shining outside Joey could hear everyone talking among themselves nurses speaking to each other about patience's they had. None of it really registered with Joey she had hardly sleep since Brooke was attack through fear of someone breaking into the house or just out of fear that something would happen and she wouldn't be there to 'say goodbye' She looked at the still lifeless form of Brooke she grabbed hold of Brooke's right hand with her right while she was sitting there looking at Brooke she couldn't help thinking to herself how strong Brooke was and how weak she now looked. She sat there talking to Brooke about moments they had experience alone and moments they had shared together every time she finished one story she started another;

"I remember when you told me you were gay" Joey realized a small giggle "I was twelve and you were fourteen, I remember you looked at me and asked if I knew what you meant, I said that it meant you were happy. And you did this little chuckle like the one you do when your nervous, I looked at you then you said that it meant that you didn't like boys that you liked girls" Joey paused as a tears slowly ran down her cheeks she wiped them away with her left hand not letting go of Brooke's hand. "You looked so worried that I was going to run off or say something nasty and homophobic to you, but I said..."

Before she could continue the story she was interrupted when she heared a noise and turned to see a figure at the door as she turned around expecting fully to see Mel or Frankee, she couldn't help but smile when the figure turned out to be Charlie who was dressed in Light Blue Denim jeans with a black vest with black Nike trainers.

"Hey Jo, sorry to interrupt" Charlie softly said as she smiled down at Joey

"Hey Charlie, its fine, what are doing here? Is everything okay?"

"Don't worry everything's fine, I just thought I'd pop in to see how Brooke is, and also to give you an update on the attacker"

"Oh, you didn't have to?"

"I know I didn't but I wanted to talk to you as well so I thought maybe I could kill two birds with one stone so to speak" Charlie explained placing her hands nervously in her back pockets

"Okay, what did you wanna talk to me about?"

"I just wanted to apologize for the other night, you know, moving in to kiss you"

"You don't need to apologize for that Charlie, I was there too, we just got swept in the moment that's all it doesn't mean anything"

"Yeah I suppose so" Charlie replied slightly disappionted in Joey's reply "How is she then?" She quickly asked changing the subject

"She's still unconscious, Doctor Ryan keeps saying that she'll wake up soon" Joey looked down at Brooke "But I don't think she cares what they say " She completed smiling down at Brooke and squeezing her hand

"I'm sure she'll wake up soon" Charlie said placing her hand on Joey's shoulder

"Yeah, I hope so" Jo reached up and place her hand on top of Charlie's as she did she felt her heart beat increase a little "So whats the update on the attacker?"

"We managed to track Brooke from your house through almost every part of her morning run, she's a very intelligent woman you know?"

"I know but how exactly do you know?" Joey asked slightly confused by Charlie's statement

"She took a route that meant she passed a camera every four to five minutes, but because of that we were able to work out that she got four phone numbers from local ladies, one date proposal a kiss and twenty minutes of...well lets just say she disappeared for twenty minutes with an attractive woman around her age, But we also managed to work out that she was attacked in the back garden where we found her, and not that she dragged herself back to the house from somewhere else"

"So does that mean you know who did this to her?"

"No but we have a couple leads so we'll follow up and see what we get"

"What do you mean by leads?"

"You know I can't tell you that Joey?"

"Yeah, sorry, I thought it was worth a shot" She explained looking back at Charlie and smiling cheekily "Can I ask you something?" She asked letting go of Charlie and Brooke's hands and standing then turning to face Charlie

"Of course" Charlie replied swallowing hard as she felt the hope rise slightly inside

"Is it safe for me to stay at the house?"

"Its as safe as any other house in Summer Bay Jo" Charlie answered her heart sinking at not hearing the question she wanted

"So your saying anyone could get attacked at their own back door"

"Joey, nobody is going to hurt you, I'll stand guard outside your house all night if thats what it takes" Seeing doubt and fear in Joey's eyes and Face, Charlie raised her hands up to Joeys face placing a hand on each of Joey's cheeks "I mean it Jo, Nobody is going to hurt you man or woman or beast, I promise you I won't let it happen, okay?"

Joey placed her hands on top of Charlie's "Okay, But I'm not worried about me" Joey continued when she noticed a look of confusion fall on Charlie's face "My cousins are coming over from England and I don't want them at risk"

"What about if I arrange for twenty four hour surveillance on the house will that help?"

"That would be great but why would you do that for me?"

"You really need to ask Joey?" Charlie and Joey looked deep into each others eyes both of their eyes filled with love and passion for each other

"No, I don't need to but..." Joey moved her hands down to her side pulling Charlie's down with her taking in the scent of Charlie's body lotion "Nothing can happen between us I'm with Frankee"

Charlie took a deep breath in and released a sigh letting go of Joeys hands "I know but it was worth a try right?"

"Right" Joey smiled broadly at Charlie "Can I ask one more thing? you can say no if you don't want to do it"

"Okay, ask the question?"

"When your officers are on surveillence on the house, could they do so out of uniform?" Before Charlie could anwser Joey continued "Its just Alexis, One of Brooke's sisters, she's autistic and when she sees uniforms she thinks she's in trouble and completely freaks out, And I know its a lot to ask of you when I can't really give you anything in return I just..."

"Joey" Charlie said raising her voice slightly to snap Joey out of her rant "Its fine, and you can give me something in return?" Charlie replied giving Joey a look filled with passion and desire

"Charlie, like I said nothing can happen between us"

"Joey I respect what you want, I was just going to say maybe when Brooke's better we could go for a coffee or something?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice" Charlie walked towards the door as she did Joey called out to her "Charlie?"

"Yeah Jo"

"Thank you again for everything"

"It's not a problem Anytime" Charlie went to walk away but turned around looked at Joey and replied "I mean it Joey, anytime any place"

"Okay, Have a nice day" Charlie smiled at Joey then turned and then walked away, 'Oh my god, have a nice day, what an idiot' she said to herself in her head, she let out a small giggle thinking about what Brooke would say to her if she were awake. She sat back down on the chair she was previously sat in and re-gripped Brooke's right hand with her own, With her left hand she reached into the rucksack she had brought to the hospital, and pulled out a puzzle book and a pen, she placed it on the bed opened it and began doing the puzzles.

The next time she looked up at the clock it was Three Twenty One in the afternoon, she placed the book on the side, kissed Brooke on the back of her hand then let go of it, she got out of the chair and exitted the room walking quickly to the coffee machine and getting a cappuccino out the machine she stood there for a moment took a sip of the coffee she couldn't help but spit the drink back out into the cup at the taste of the coffee she threw the coffee in the bin then returned to Brooke's room

Joey picked up her puzzle book and again sat in the position she had been in previously doing what had become her routine everyday, she took out her phone dialling her Auntie Maxine's number and waiting for anyone to answer, When the phone rang out she sighed deeply and waited for a few minutes then again trying and getting no answer again, she placed the phone on the bed and laid her head in between her and Brooke's hand and her phone she shut her eyes finally giving into the tiredness she felt.

Joey opened her eyes immediately closing them when the light from the room hit her eyes, she opened and closed her eyes several times until her eyes became used to the light, When she did she looked up at the clock noting that the time was now Six fifthteen meaning Mel would be at the hospital in fourty five minutes, she picked up her phone looking at the display she noticed that there were twelve missed calls she immediately unlocked the phone and clicked on view missed calls and saw that three of the calls were from her Auntie Maxine the last being over thirty minutes ago and the other Nine were from Frankee all of which had been in the last twenty minutes, she cancelled the options until she was back to the wallpaper she then noticed a small icon in the top left and corner of the screen indicating that the was a voicemail message on the phone. She rang the number for her voicemail service and listened to the message;

"Hey Joesphine, it's Auntie Maxi here, I just wanted to let you know that our plane landed and..." "Brooky, mum, Brooky" "Soon Alexis Soon, Sorry about that, What was I saying oh yeah we landed fine, We should be in Summer Bay within the next few hours and that's it really, see you at around half Six, Seven O'Clock...Bye"

Joey looked from her phone up to the clock it was now Six twenty which meant that the rest of the family could be there any minute, she again dialled Maxi's number she again waited listening to the ringing go on and on and on, she decided to go on a different route and looked through her phone book until she found Taylor's number she pressed the green button and placed the phone to her ear hoping for an answer, after a few seconds she heard a noise from the other end of the call as if the call had been answered;

"Hello?" Taylor cautiously asked upon answering the phone

"Hey Tay, it's Joey"

"Oh hey Jo, where are you?"

"I'm still at the hospital with Brooke"

"So we'll see you soon then"

"Yeah, Hang on Taylor where are you?"

"We're at Brooke's house, Frankee came and picked us up when you didn't answer the phone"

"I'm sorry about that, Can I speak to your mum please?"

"No" Taylor replied bluntly

"Excuse me, Taylor there's no need to be rude" Joey replied slightly shocked at the response of Taylor

"Sorry Jojo I didn't mean to sound rude it's just after Maxine called you and then Frankee she went to the bar and now she can't stand up without help"

"Oh ok, and it's fine. So how long ago did you get to the house?"

"About twenty minutes ago, Frankee's getting Maxine comfortable well as comfortable as you can be when you've passed out from to much booze" Taylor paused as a sadness took over her voice "How's Brooke?"

"She's okay, getting better everyday" Joey replied trying her hardest to lie

"You don't have to lie to me Jo, I understand what a coma is"

"I know you do but she really is getting better everyday, you'll see for yourself later on"

"So we can still come to the hospital and she Brooke?"

"Of course, if your all sure you wanna see her like this"

"Are you kidding? Alexis can't wait to see her and Seb and Lily can't wait to give her a hug, I told them she's sleeping but I don't think they fully understand what I meant"

"Well when they see her they'll understand better"

"I hope so, look Jo I've got to go Olivia needs feeding and changing, But I'll see you in twenty or thirty minutes"

"Okay, see you soon"

As she hung up the phone Joey looked at Brooke, she then looked around taking in the silence in the room that had become all to familiar for her, as she continued to look at Brooke hoping for her to flinch or open her eyes anything to show signs that she was fighting she couldn't help but think of Charlie and what would have happened if they had kissed and the more she thought about it the more she wished they had kissed, she shook her head at Brooke thinking to herself, 'Why does she have to always be right?'...

Part 2

Joey sat at Brooke's bedside hoping still as she did everyday that some point today would be when Brooke would wake up but thos was the eleventh day of waiting. She was starting to feel drowsy again she felt someone tap her softly on the shoulder, she looked up to see Mel standing next to her with a cup in her hand, Mel handed Joey the cup.

"Thanks, you didn't have to" Joey politely said looking at Brooke

"It's no problem, you looked shattered" Mel replied moving around to the left side of Brooke's bed taking hold of her left hand "When do they get here?"

"In about ten or twenty minutes" Joey replied after taking a sip of what she now knew was coffee that Mel had given to her then looking at her watch

They both sat in silence for a few minutes until Mel got her phone out of her pocket, she pressed a few buttons then just stared at the screen. As she did tears began to well in her eyes but at the same time she let out a small laugh

"Are you okay?" Joey asked upon seeing Mel's actions

"I'm fine thanks" She replied not taking her eyes off the phone

"What's that your looking at on your phone?"

"It's just a video of Brooke playing with Alexis and Taylor" She explained handing the phone over Brooke to Joey who smiled as she watched the video of Brooke mucking around with her siblings and with Mel

Video

Frontroom- Average sized frontroom (20ft by 20ft), The room is decorated in wallpaper, the bottom half of the wallpaper is a darkish (creamy) white the top half of the wallpaper has a fuchsia background with Red roses of various sizes all over it. A three seater Black Leathered Seatee with one matching reclining chair next to it. There was a 32 inch LCD Plasma television infront of the seatee standing on a wooden Chestnut cabinet, underneath the TV was a Sky tv box, underneath the Sky box was a DVD player.

The video opened with Brooke bent forward trying to keep her balance as Alexis gripped onto he left leg tightly and Taylor hung on tightly as she climbed on Brooke's back as she walked around the room, she moved towards the seatee and fell softly onto it. She looked up softly trying to fight out of Alexis and Taylor's grips but as she did so Taylor began to tickle her.

"Babe help, Ouch" Brooke said half laughing at the camera

"No, you should have let them watch Harry Potter right girls?" Mel replied laughing from behind the camera

"RIGHT" The girls replied in unison

"But you've seen it thousands of times"

"So" Taylor shouted down at Brooke "Brooke, Give" She said somewhat whining at Brooke

"No, Never, ever ever" Brooke said as she got on her feet, after a few minutes walking around the seatee she slowly faked losing her energy slowly lowering to the ground until she was lying face down on the front room floor. "Okay" Brooke said as Talyor began to jump slightly up and down on her back. Once Brooke said 'Okay' they both jumped off Brooke and began doing their own versions of Brooke's Victory Robot dance, She looked at them both in shock "Oh no you didn't, that's it you two are done for" With that Brooke jumped to her feet and began chasing the two girls around the room as soon as she caught one of them she would lose grip trying to catch the other. She stopped running when she got a stitch in her side raising her right hand in front of her she said "Okay, I'll let you watch Harry Potter if you promise to NEVER do MY DANCE again...Deal?"

"DEAL" Taylor and Alexis stated in unison, as they said that the both ran towards Brooke hugging her tightly. She placed a soft gentle kiss on each of their foreheads.

"Your such a softie" Mel teased at Brooke from behind the camera. Brooke looked at the camera raising her eyebrows then releasing her sisters from the hug she moved quickly from where she was to behind the camera causing Mel to direct the camera down at the floor just showing Brooke's arms as she wrapped them around Mel's waist.

"Taylor come and take over filming for me please" Mel said raising the camera up to face Taylor.

"What should I record?" Taylor asked walking towards Mel

"Anything you want, I just need two hands for a moment" Mel explained handing over the camera, Taylor turned the camera to face Brooke & Mel. By this time Mel was now facing Brooke and had her arms wrapped around Brooke's neck. "If I'm such a softie, then why did you marry me?" Brooke asked placing a kiss on the brim of Mel's neck. Mel's body visibly tightened at the feel of Brooke's lips on her skin. She swallowed hard and took a very deep breath in before speaking "Because your my softie and you always will be"

"So, what your saying is you love me because I'm a softie?"

"Umm, I suppose so, Now can you let me go so I can change Lily" Mel went to move but when Brooke wouldn't release her she looked at her raising her eyebrows "So, your not gonna let me go"

"Not until you make up for siding with Pinky and the Brain over there" Brooke replied half smiling half frowning nodding over to Alexis and Taylor.

"Aww, was someone jealous" Brooke looked down at the floor avoiding looking at Mel, pretending to be upset by what Mel had done before "Oh, babe I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you, I promise"

Brooke looked up from the floor to Mel in intrigue "How are you gonna do that?"

"You name it babe I'll do it no questions or arguements" Mel replied her voice showing a hunger in it

"Well maybe you could make it up to me tonight?" Brooke answered with an equal amount of hunger in her voice.

"Yeah I could and I most definately will" Mel grinned at Brooke "I could make it up to you a little now" Brooke looked at her wonderously seeing the look Mel placed each of her hands on Brooke's cheeks then pulled Brooke slowly into a passionate but soft and calm kiss

"Urghhhhh, No kisses" Alexis said laughing slightly as she said it

"That's so nasty" Taylor added after Alexis "I'm turning this off" With that Brooke and Mel laughed towards the camera. Then after some shuffling noises the video ended.

Back in Hospital

Joey wiped away numerous lines of tears from her cheeks seeing Brooke how she used to be seemed to make the situation sink in even more. She handed Mel her phone, then looking at Brooke she smiled and turned back to Mel.

"When was that recorded?" She asked sick of the constant silence between everyone

"About three months before you arrived, we had just got back from our honeymoon"

"Well, lets hope she can do that again one day soon" Joey replied referring to Brooke walking and chasing her sisters around

"She will" Mel stated squeezing Brooke's hand tightly "I know she will"

"How do you know that for sure?" Joey replied looking from Mel to Brooke "She's strong but I don't know if she can get through this"

"Don't say that Joey, she's the strongest person I've ever met not just physically but mentally too" Mel genuinely said

"Don't tell me what to say and what not to say, She's MY cousin. You and her aren't even together anymore so what the hell are you even doing here?" Joey blurted out not caring about Mel's feelings anymore

"JOEY" Mel and Joey looked up at the door in the direction of the voice seeing that it was Frankee "There was no need for that" She sturnly stated moving behind Joey and placing her hands on her shoulders

"I know, I'm sorry Mel, but she should have woke up by now" She sighed deeply sinking further into Frankee's touch

"I know babe" Frankee replied staring at Mel who sensing Frankee watching her avoided looking at Joey and Frankee

"So, where are they?" Joey asked looking up at Frankee

"Who babe?" Frankee asked refocusing her attention on Joey

"Taylor, Alexis, Lily, Seb and Olivia"

"Oh, they are waiting outside"

The three women looked at the hallway as they did they heard a voice calling "BROOKE", Joey got out of her seat and exitted the room entering the hallway as she did she caught sight of Alexis who was looking around the hallway trying to find Brooke, Taylor was holding Olivia in her arms, and Lily and Seb were sitting on a chair kicking their legs in the air seeing who could get their legs higher. Joey quietly watched them all, nervous about how to explain Brooke's condition to them, Before she could say anything Seb noticed her and jumped down from the chair he realized a massive smile when he realized it was Joey and ran towards her as fast as his legs could move

"Auntie Jojo" He shouted making the others turn in the direction of Joey, She bent down scopping him up into a hug. As he pulled back from the hug he looked at Joey and asked "Have wou sin Bwok"

"You mean Have I seen Brooke?" Joey asked Seb, who laughed and smiled then nodded burying his head in Joeys shoulder "Yeah, I have, she's in this room" She replied pointing to the room behind her, She stood infront of the others as they went to enter the room "But she's asleep at the moment and she's got all these wires on her to stop her sleeping too much, plus she has this special red hat on, so she can't play, Does everyone understand?" Joey asked looking at each of the siblings

They all nodded that they understood what Joey was saying, Joey looked at Taylor who she knew would be the only one that actually understood the seriousness of Brooke's condition as she looked at Taylor her heart sank when she saw that Taylor had tears running down her cheeks, she mouthed 'Are you okay?' to which Taylor nodded.

"Alright, who wants to see Brooke?" She asked the others

"Me" Alexis shouted first closely followed by Lily and Seb

"Okay then lets go in, but remember she's sleeping so we have to be quiet" Joey said as the walked towards the door

As they entered the room, Seb was the first to see Brooke, as soon as her saw her he began to wriggle in Joey's arms trying to get to Brooke "Brooke, Hug" He said stretching out his arms to Brooke fully expecting Brooke to wake up and hug him like she always did in the morning. Joey looked at the others who nodded to her to let him hug Brooke, as he was placed on the bed next to Brooke's legs on the right hand side of the bed by Joey, Seb stared at Brooke then smiled and crawled up to her abdomen and laid down resting his head on her belly, when she didn't hug him back he looked behind him seeing Brooke's arm he lifted it up placing it on his back he then curled up in the position he had previoulsy been in on Brooke's belly. Joey looked on struggling to hold back the tears it was like Seb knew that something was wrong with Brooke but still he continued. As she went to pick Seb up off the bed she saw Lily was trying to climb onto the bed to hug Brooke as well. When Frankee picked her up she began crying reaching out for Brooke crying her name. Taylor moved quickly over to Frankee and took Lily off of her, she began to bounce her up and down in her arms which did nothing to came her down "What would Brooke do?" She said looked helplessy at Joey "Sing something to her" Joey replied not knowing what else would work. Taylor began singing the first song that came into her head that being Twinkle Twinkle but before she could reach the word star, Lily started shouted and crying even more "Brooke sing No you" Lily said tapping Taylor on the shoulder angrily, Taylor looked at Lily she knew what Lily want is was what she always wanted when she was upset it was the same thing she herself wanted and that was Brooke to hug and sing to her.

"Lily ella ahora no puede porque ella es mucho sueno, pero pronto lo promento"

(Lily She can't now because she's very sleepy but soon I promise) As she completed the sentence tears rolled down her cheeks seeing the tears Lily reached her and up and wiped away the tears on Taylors face "Sowwy Tay Tay" she softly said placing a kiss on her cheek and buried her head in Taylors shoulder. Taylor smiled at Lilys action she reminded her of Brooke in so many ways and she was only just over three years old. "Its okay, bubs" Taylor replied squeezing Lily softly.

Joey looked from Taylor and Lily over to Mel who was still holding Brooke's hand, but was now holding Olivia who was currently fast asleep curled up on Mel's lap, As she again changed her view she noticed Alexis was standing at the end f the bed just staring at Brooke's bandage on her head figiting with her fingers doing what looked like counting. After a few minutes, she noticed Alexis was moving closer to Brooke as she reached Brooke's arm she tugged at the gown she had on, "Brooke?" she whispered "I need to tell you secret" When Brooke didn't move or reply to her Alexis' face began to show complete fear "Brooke Wake up" She almost shouted pulling Brooke's gown harder this time when there was again no response from Brooke she frantically started shouting"WAKE BROOKE WAKE" Over and over again "Alexis you have to be quiet" Joey said trying to calm Alexis down but she was completely ignored "SHUT UP ALEXIS" Frankee shouted sick of the noise she was causing, the volume of her voice caused Seb and Olivia to wake up. Alexis stood looking at Brooke she looked as if she was about to burst out crying "Brooke, wake up now please?" She almost begged again she repeated herself over and over her voice getting louder and louder.

"OH FOR GOD'S SAKE, SHE MAY NEVER WAKE UP AGAIN, OK, NOW CAN YOU PLEASE SHUT UP" Frankee shouted at Alexis, who looked at Brooke then started to cry, tears uncontrolably streaming down her cheeks, Joey Mel and Taylor al shoot Frankee a nasty glare letting her know that she wasn't gonna get away with speaking to Alexis like that, they looked on as Alexis moved closely to Brooke's ear and whispered in her ear "Please Brooky" She ran out of the room when Brooke didn't reply again. Mel and Taylor went to run after her but Joey motioned for them to stop and ran out of the room after Alexis

"Lexi, stop please" She pleaded as Alexis ran around the corner. She turned the corner and was shocked to see Charlie trying to help Alexis get up off the floor

"Lexi,what happened?" Joey enquired as Alexis jumped up off the floor and then hiding behind Joey, as she looked from Alexis to Charlie Joey couldn't help but grin widely at the sight of Charlie in her uniform

"I'm sorry I didn't see her coming" Charlie explained nervously

"Its okay she was running, which she shouldn't have been doing inside" Joey said turning and hugging Alexis "Are you okay?"

"UH-HUH, No prison" Alexis said again moving behind Joey this time gripping onto the back of Joey's shirt "Lexi it's okay Charlie's not gonna arrest you for bumping into her, Are you Charlie?"

"No, of course not" Charlie replied smiling at Alexis

"Why don't you say sorry to Charlie, Lexi?"

"No, Brooke says No strangers talk" Alexis replied taking hold of Joey's hand

"But Charlie's not a stranger, She knows me and Brooke"

"True?" Alexis asked Joey

"Of course its true" She confirmed

"I'm sorry" Alexis said stretching out her hand to Charlie

"Its not a problem, and so we're not strangers anymore, I'm Charlie Buckton" Charlie replied shaking Alexis' hand.

Alexis smiled squeezing Joey's hand "Go on then introduce yourself, Lexi" Joey encouraged

"I'm Alexis Marie Brooke Carter, Nice to meet you" Alexis turned to Joey her look somewhat asking if what she said was correct when Joey squeezed her hand and nodded Alexis jumped up and down then started laughing to herself. "See Brooke again Jojo" Alexis said still continuing to hold Joey's hand.

"Of course" As they went to walk away Alexis whispered into Joey's ear, She turned and looked at Charlie "She wants to know if you wanna come and see Brooke"

"Um, thats actually what I was on my way to do" Charlie replied honestly at the same time flattered at Alexis' gesture

Charlie, Joey and Alexis walked into the room Brooke was in, as soon as Charlie entered the room, Frankee sent a daggering look at her the jealously inside her rising to the surface, Mel on the other hand smiled at Charlie knowing how important she was in saving Brooke's life. Joey noticed that Lily was now on the bed positioned as Seb was but on the other side of the bed, Alexis walked over to Taylor who apon noticing Charlie asked "who's that Jojo?"

"Oh this is Ch..."

As Joey was about to anwser the question, she heard Seb laughing "Stop tiggling Brooke" Joey immediatley turned her attention to Seb when she did she saw Brooke's hand was moving up and down his back, everyone watched as the actions moved from her hands up to her abdomen, Seb jumped up quickly moving fast to Joey who picked him up. Lily on the other hand sat up and stared at Brooke, she moved to Brooke's chest and rested her head just above Brooke's breasts listening to her heartbeat, to everyone's surprise Brooke's right hand moved from the bed up to Lilys back then moving her hand up stroking Lily's hair

"Hey buttercup" Brooke said smiling down at her younger sister who was now sitting up and facing Brooke just staring at her, Brooke winced slightly as she tried to move.

Apon hearing Brooke's voice Seb jumped out of Joeys arms and onto the bed he quickly crawled up the bed and stopped at Brooke's chest and kneeling into her said "Wake now?" Then looking at Joey for an answer to his question. Joey nodded at him with that Seb hugged Brooke tightly squeezing as hard as he could.

"Hey peanut I missed you too" Brooke said as she said it she felt Mel holding her hand, she looked over at her seeing that she looked a little pale and gaunt since the last time she had seen her which she didn't realize was over two weeks ago. She squeezed Mel's hand knowing deep down she would probably regret doing so. She looked straight ahead of her and saw Alexis standing nervously at the end of the bed. "Hey Lex, aren't you gonna give me a hug?" Alexis smiled broadly at Brooke and quickly moved towards Brooke leaning in and hugging her tightly being careful not to hurt Seb, "You ok, over there Tay?" Brooke causing her younger sister to merely nod and moved towards her hugging her quickly.

"Um Joey could you get the doctor please?" Brooke patiently asked

"Yeah sure I was just about to go anyway so what do I tell him, How are you feeling?"

"Well I have a massive headache for starts but apart from that I'm fine"

"Agus conas ta tu i ndairire?" Joey asked speaking Irish so Brooke could tell her the truth

(And how are you really?)

"Ni feidir liom a bhraitheann mo chosa" (I can't feel my legs) Brooke replied smiling down at her siblings deep down though she felt like crying because she knew what this meant for the next few months maybe years of her life...


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Nineteen-Part One

It had been twenty minutes since Brooke had woke up and told Joey in Irish that she couldn't feel her legs, Joey had left the room and went to get a nurse, the nurse then paged Doctor Ryan. After waiting another twenty minutes Doctor Ryan arrived in Brooke's room he tried to conduct a examination on Brooke but was unable to do so as Lily Seb and Alexis refused to move from their spots hugging Brooke , Taylor on the other hand moved as soon as the Doctor entered the room, her action didn't go unnoticed by Brooke, Mel and Joey. Once he realized that he wouldn't be able to conduct the examination while everyone was on the bed he politely asked for everyone to leave the room so he could talk to Brooke alone.

As soon as he asked everyone to leave Frankee walked over to Mel picking Olivia out of her arms then almost running out of the room to Joey's surprise but not to Mel and Brooke's they both knew the reason she didn't want to be near Brooke. Seb immediatley crawled carefully to Joey motioning for her to pick him up, which she did as soon as she did Seb rested his head on shoulder burying his head in her neck. Lily did the same as Seb did only she crawled to Mel who did as Joey did, Alexis on the other hand realized Brooke from the hug but instead of exitting the room stood were she was before infront of the bed looking at Brooke. Taylor moved over to Alexis and tried to get her to move but Alexis just shrugged her away saying beginning to rub her hands together "No, Stay with Brooke" Brooke smiled at her "Its ok, Lex, You can come back in after" Alexis looked at Brooke and started shaking her head "No Alexis keep Brooke safe" As she said that Brooke noticed that Alexis was rubbing her hands together, and knowing it meant she was scared of something, "Lexi, its ok I'm fine now nothings gonna happen if you leave" "You said last time" "Yeah I did, but remember I said nothing would happen to you, didn't I" Alexis nodded signalling that she remembered what Brooke said "And has anything happened to you?" Alexis shook her head "So, will you go outside for ten minutes for me" "Brooky Promise" Brooke smiled and said "I Promise NOTHING will happen to me or you" As Brooke completed her sentence Alexis smiled at Brooke and walked towards the door looking at Brooke as she reached the door and upon receiving a smile from Brooke she exitted the room.

Mel Joey and Charlie went to follow the others out of the room, but before they could Brooke spoke causing all of them to stop in their tracks "Could one of you stay please?" she asked her voice showing her fear. "Sure I'll stay, if you don't mind?" Mel almost instantly replied. Joey looked at Brooke then at Mel she knew from previous experience that Mel and Brooke could be enemies one minute and best friends the next, it had always been fasinating for her it was like they couldn't stay away from each other, she always thought of their relationship like hers and Charlie's, like no matter how hard they tried to deny their feelings the less affective their defense against it became. Joey looked at Brooke again trying to see if there was any emotion in her eyes or facial expressions that revealed what she was feeling, and for the first time in her life she couldn't see anything no anger, no desire, no passion, no hatred, no emotion at all. "It's ok Mel, I'll stay with Brooke" Joey said looking at Brooke hoping to see something rise in her "Its ok Joey, Mel can stay you take care of the others" She didn't know why but that name-Joey- coming from Brooke cut her deep, she hadn't been called Joey by Brooke for twenty years since Brooke had first thought of the nickname JoJo.

"Are you sure Brooke?" Joey asked wanting Brooke to change her mind the last thing she wanted was for Brooke to forgive Mel after all she had done to her

"Yeah I'm sure, she's seen everything there is to see so it makes sense"

"Okay" Was what Joey said but it wasn't what she was thinking, what she was thinking was 'No, its far from okay she broke your heart and you pick her over me'

"Joey, Can you take Lily please?" Mel asked then she realized that Joey already had her arms full with Sebastian, looking at Charlie who was still standing behind Joey she asked "Do you mind taking Lily, Charlie?"

Charlie paused looking at Brooke who nodded her approval to Charlie "If she'll let me sure?"

Mel moved from her position at the side of Brooke's bed round to the other side and attempted to hand Lily over to Charlie, Lily however had now gripped onto Mel's shirt holding onto her tightly "Lily its okay, Charlie is Joey's friend" Lily looked at Mel softly said to her

"Me stay with Mel Mel"

"You can later, Mel Mel has to help Brooke get better so she can play again ok, But I'm sure Charlie can take you for a hot chocolate if that will make you feel better" She said knowing that Lily NEVER said No to Hot Chocolate since the day she first tried it, it had become her favorite drink

Lily looked at Charlie then at Joey, after a second she looked down at Seb who had removed his head from Joey's shoulder upon hearing the words Hot Chocolate and was now looking at Mel, she shouted out 'Seb' getting his attention and then they began to talk in what sounded like jibberish to everyone, Joey and Brooke had knick named it Twin Talk as they were always doing it, and every time they looked like they were in a deep serious conversation. After a few minutes and many arms raised and waved in the air on both their parts Lily looked up at Mel and said "Seb chocolate too" As if negotiating with Mel,

"Um Sure if Charlie doesn't mind Joey and Seb tagging along" Mel looked at Charlie her expression saying 'play along with it'

"I'm sure that wouldn't be a problem but your buying deal?" She said reaching her hand out to Lily looked at Seb who nodded at her she then gripped one of Charlie's fingers and shook it up and down

"Dwal" She said smiling sweetly at Charlie "Bye Bye Mel Mel" She said turning and giving Mel a kiss on the cheek then reaching her arms out to Charlie

"Bye Bye Lily" Mel replied giving Lily a gentle kiss on her cheek then handing her over to Charlie

"Well, I'm gonna go with them. I'll take Alexis and Taylor with me too" Joey said looking at Brooke then at Charlie for her approval

"K, Thanks Jo" Brooke replied truly thankful to Joey

"Sorry, but I really must do the examination" Doctor Ryan said trying to sound as polite as possible

"Sorry Doctor, We're going now" Joey said looking at Charlie then moving quickly to the door "I'll be back in a while Brooke, see you soon"

"Ok, see you in a bit Jo"

Charlie and Joey exited the room with Lily and Sebastian, as the door shut Mel moved back to where she was standing before reaching for Brooke's hand she thought again, she knew holding Brooke's hand when she was asleep or in a comatose state was different, Brooke couldn't do what Mel feared the most...reject her.

Meanwhile out in the hallway Charlie looked down at Lily who was still smiling up at her, the more she looked at the younger girl the more she could see a mix of Brooke and Joey in her. She had Brooke's light brown/brunette hair and her chin and ears where shaped the same as Brooke's (from what Charlie could remember anyway) And she had the same coloured eyes as Joey as well as the same shaped eyebrow and cheeks as Joey. She quickly snapped herself out of the trance like state she was in. As she did so she looked over at Joey who was now standing next to Frankee who was sending Charlie a look as if warning her not to try anything on with Joey as much as the look was un-nerving to Charlie she could see there was something wrong with Joey the way she was standing her body language towards Frankee and the others even the look in her eyes was distant

After a few minutes of debating to herself what to do, Charlie walked over to Joey and the others, as she stopped just in front of them Alexis waved at Charlie smiling broadly at her, Charlie waved back at Alexis smiling brightly at her, she then noticed that Olivia was looking up at her with a look of wonder in her face, as she looked around trying to find a reason for the wonderous look on Olivias face she remembered that she was still wearing her uniform and her radio light was flashing red indiacting her radio was almost out of battery, she turned it off with her free hand then smiling down at Olivia who she was relieved to see was now smiling back at her after a few seconds of silence she finally managed to think of something to say;

"Jo, I'm gonna take this little one to get a hot chocolate like I promised, but I also said you and Seb would come along so...?" She asked nervously as she ignored the evil look that Frankee was sending her way

"You don't have to do that it was just a distraction thing we do with Lily" Joey replied looking at Charlie slightly suprised that Charlie was willing to take time out of her work shift

"Actually I have to its the police officers code when we shake hands or fingers on something we always follow through on it"

"Police Officers code" Joey couldn't help but laugh a little at Charlie's explanation "Is that your way of saying you want a hot chocolate?"

"You know me to well Jo" Charlie cheekily replied

"Maybe..." Joey couldn't help but smile at Charlie's cheeky reply even though she knew Frankee wouldn't be very happy about the comment "Is the cafe here still open?"

"Yeah its open twenty four hours"

"Well that's handy...Should we go get these two a hot chocolate then?"

"Sure thing" Charlie quickly responded

As they were about to leave Frankee stood up gently grabbing Joey's wrist "What about the rest of us?"

"Alexis can't drink Hot Chocolate because she gets to hyper and Olivia can't because she's to young but they can still come with us"

"What about Taylor?"

"She can come if she wants?"

"Well how do you know if you don't ask?"

Not wanting to get into another arguement with Frankee, especially with Charlie watching Joey turned in the direction of Taylor and asked not "Would you like to come get a Hot Chocolate with us?"

"No thanks I'm gonna go outside" Taylor responded

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I just need sometime alone, you know?" She explained hoping Joey would understand

"Of course I do, don't be too long and be careful" Gently pulling her wrist out of Frankee's grip she moved towards Taylor and moved into a hug as she hugged Taylor she could feel ow tense she was pulling back and looking her dead in the eyes she asked "Are you sure you don't wanna come alone we could have a chat?"

"I'm sure I just need sometime to think and process things"

"Okay, but if you need to talk I'm here ok?" Joey said as they both pulled out of the hug

Taylor nodded in reply then turned around and walked out of the hosptial doors out of the view of the others as her figure disappears into the darkness of the night.

Joey sighed to herself knowing something was wrong with Taylor but that she couldn't do anything about it until Taylor opened up to her and that could be a long time, She turned so she was facing Frankee,

"Can I go know?" She almost sarcastically asked her

"There's no need to talk to me like that Joey" Frankee replied suprised by the tone of Joey's voice, though she was the only one at Joey's tone

"Do you have to speak to people the way you do?" Joey sharply replied, which got her a very angry from Frankee, who grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side so nobody could here what they were saying

"What the hell is that meant to mean?"

"You know exactly what the means" When Frankee looked at her dumbfounded she explained "Alexis"

"This is about me shouting at her for not being quiet"

"Yes this is about that, you don't have a right to shout at here, even if she was in the wrong which by the way she wasn't"

"She was being to loud"

"She was upset, you know how much she loves Brooke"

"Yeah but she wouldn't be quiet when I asked politely you saw"

"Yeah I did, I saw her trying to wake Brooke up and not understanding why she wouldn't, you should know by now that she doesn't understand things like everyone else"

"I do understand"

"Then why do you think it was ok to shout at her like that?"

"I don't"

"Then why did you?"

"I don't know someone had to calm her down"

"Maybe, but that's not your place"

"What do you mean? I have more of a right than you" Frankee snapped back

"You know what I mean and how exactly do you have more of a right than me Alexis is my family?"

"I've been there for them more than you have over the years Joey and you know it"

"Your kinding right, is that why Alexis doesn't listen to you and Olivia is so scared of you she cries when you hold her"

"So none of that changes the fact that I've been more involved in their lives than you have"

"You know Brooke told me about this but I never really believed her"

"Brooke told you about what?"

"About your always playing top trumps with people"

"Thats not what I'm doing all I'm doing is telling the truth"

"No your telling your truth, If you were telling the truth you would have mentioned the fact that I learned to speak two different languages because Taylor wanted help with Spanish at school"

"Well all hale Princess Joey, So what you learnt a different language to help her study thats no biggie"

"Look just because I didn't live in England with them doesn't mean we weren't close, because lets face it me and Brooke are closer than you and her will ever be"

"Well thats because your family"

"No its not its because we are alike we always have been and always will be, I think deep down your jealous of that because you know I'll never love you more than her" Joey took a deep breathe in and turned to look at Charlie who looked liked she was ready to beat the hell out of Frankee "I mean this all comes down to your insecurities with yourself I mean you even banned me from seeing Charlie like I'm your property, Well I'm not and quite frankly I don't know if I even want to be your girlfriend at this moment in time. Now if you don't mind I'm gonna take MY family to the cafe" With that Joey placed Seb on the floor so he could walk and then picked Olivia up from the seat Frankee had stupidly placed her on. Then signalled to Alexis to walk with her she turned around and walked towards Charlie not giving Frankee a chance to explain or caring what she had to say

In the Cafe

They all arrived in the cafe after looking around they found a spot big enough to sit them all and walked over, Joey sat Seb on one of chairs telling him to be careful not to fall and then went and got a high chair for Olivia placing her in it and then pulling it close to her, Charlie sat opposite Joey and placed Lily on the chair next to her but then noticed that Alexis wanted to sit there she place Lily on her lap, which didn't seem to bother the little girl who just sat forward and began playing with the sugar shaker pushing it to Seb then laughing, then doing the same when Seb pushed the shaker back and laughed as well. After a few minutes of silence Charlie decided to break the silence

"So how are you feeling Jo?" Charlie asked having witnessed the arguement between Frankee and Joey and also noticing that Joey was being quiet which was unlike the Joey she knew the bubbly chatty Joey who if nothing else loved to talk about everything boat related

"I'm ok thanks" Joey replied trying her hardest to fake a smile

"You know your a rubbish liar Jo, How are you really?"

"Honestly" She replied almost asking Charlie if she wanted to know the answer, when Charlie nodded she continued "I'm conflicted I guess"

"How so?" Charlie asked confused by Joey statement

"I feel happy but angry at the same time"

"Why are you angry?"

"Because she choose Mel over me" Joey said lowering her head

"How did she choose Mel over you?" Charlie asked slightly confused

"She wanted Mel in there with the doctor and not me"

"I'm sure she didn't mean to upset you"

"I know she didn't but doesn't change the fact she did"

"Maybe she's trying to protect you"

"How do you mean?"

"Well, Her and Mel broke up right so maybe she'd rather her ex be upset by the sight if her injuries than you...her family"

"Maybe but...Maybe your right"

"Maybe" Charlie paused seeing a look of uncertainty in Joeys eyes "Maybe you should tell her how you feel how she upset you felt by her choosing Mel" Joey smiled broadly at her causing Charlie to ask "Why the big smile?"

"Just you're still looking out for me"

"Always" Charlie paused swallowing as the lump in her throat got big, even just talking to Joey calmly about something like this made her stomach do somersaults "We should get these hot chocolates"

"Yeah we should otherwise we may have world war three on our hands"

"I'll go" Charlie said getting up and placing Lily on the chair she had been sitting in then quickly walking over to the counter and ordering Four Hot Chocolates and two glasses of Milk for Olivia and Alexis so they didn't feel left out once she had ordered and paid for the drinks she stood at the counter tapping her foot partly because she didn't like waiting around and partly because she was nervous about talking to Joey she didn't know why but she couldn't help but flirt with Joey it was so natural but the most confusing thing was that Joey seemed to be flirting back with her and the worst thing about that was that Charlie didn't even whether that meant Joey still had feelings for or if she was flirting unintentionally with her. She was disturbed from her thoughts when the woman at the counter handed her the tray of drinks and she made her way over to the Joey and the kids.

"Yay, Choca Chocolate" Lily loudly shouted as Charlie reached the table placing the tray down as she went sit down Charlie couldn't help but smile when Lily reached her hands up to Charlie indicating that she wanted to sit on Charlie lap again, Charlie happily picked the little girl up then sat down placing her on her lap

Joey began placing the hot chocolates in front of everyone telling Lily and Seb not to drink theirs yet as it was too hot after she placed the last cup in front of Charlie she looked at the glasses of milk and looked up quizzingly at Charlie "Who are the milks for?"

"Alexis and Olivia, I didn't know if they drink orange or apple juice so I got Milk cause everyone loves milk"

"You didn't have to do that Charlie" Joey replied uncontrollably smiling at Charlie

"Well I didn't want them to feel left out"

"Thank you" Joey said placing one glass in front of Alexis and then placing Olivia's in front of her so the little girl didn't hurt herself on the glass

"You're more than welcome"

"What do you say Alexis?" Joey asked her

"Thank you Charlie Buckton" Alexis said smiling at Charlie then sipping at her drink

"Drik now Jojo?" Seb asked looking up at Joey then looking at his cup waiting for approval to drink it

"Not yet Seb it's still hot" Joey said placing her hand on Seb's head and ruffling his hair causing him to giggle at her action

"Make cold milk" Alexis said looking at the cup

"What was that Lexi?"

"Milk makes it cold" She said pushing her glass forward as if offering it to cool the drinks of her younger siblings

"Are you sure Lexi?" When Alexis nodded at her Joey poured some of her milk into Seb's cup then giving the glass back to Alexis

"Now Lily" Alexis said pushing the glass back to Joey

"It's ok Lily can have some of Olivia's, but thank you for offering"

"Thank you" Seb said smiling at Alexis

"You're welcome" Alexis said then continuing to drink her milk

After a few minutes silence Charlie again broke the silence "So what was the argument with Frankee about?"

"Nothing just Frankee being Frankee" As Joey said that she noticed the Charlie raising her eyebrows at the statement "What's with the eyebrows?"

"Nothing just I don't know how you can be with someone who speaks to you like that"

"She's not always like that she's normally loving and caring"

"I still don't get how you got together"

"I told you just happened one night then it lead from there"

"Just she doesn't seem like your type" Giving Joey a flirtatious smile

"I have a type do I?" Raising her eyebrows at Charlie and returning her flirtatious smile

"You know what I mean she seems a bit angry"

"Like I said, she's not normally like that"

"Sorry I still don't get it"

"You're not the only one"

"Brooke?"

"Yeah, like I told you she completely flipped out"

"You never said why she flipped so badly"

"I don't really know..."

"Maybe if you tell me what happen when she found out we can work it out together"

"I don't think that's a smart thing to do Charlie"

"Why not because she used to date, you can still talk to me as a friend"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, so get to telling the story then..."


	19. Chapter 19 Part 1-Brooke's Birthday

Hey everyone this is the update for Chapter Nineteen formally Chapter Twenty One/Two, there is more to come but thought I'd upload the sex scene and let me know what you think, good or bad, Hope you all enjoy it and hopefully the next update for this chapter should be up soon. xxxx :) ;p

Brooke's Clothing; Black Firetrap Boyfriend jeans, Dark Grey Vest underneath a Arsenal Football top, She's in her bare feet.

Chapter Nineteen

It was 11th April 2011 and everyone was getting ready for Brooke's 25th birthday party, Frankee was in the guest bedroom getting changed, Olivia Seb and Lily were all asleep in Lily and Seb's shared room. Joey was in her room trying to find an outfit to wear but everything she tried on seemed to look wrong on her. Mel was in her and Brooke's room she was wearing skinny black denim jeans and a light pink bra, she was stood staring at the mirror wondering what t-shirt would go with the jeans, she wouldn't usually take as long as this but she wanted to look her best for Brooke not only because it was her birthday but also because she wanted to make up for her anger and over emotional reactions towards Brooke in the last few weeks. Although Brooke had said she was fine and she understood. Mel secretly knew and was grateful that Brooke didn't understand or know the real reason.

All of a sudden she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist she panicked slightly hoping it wasn't Frankee trying her luck while Brooke was gone. She slowly looked in the mirror and saw it was Brooke, as she looked at the smile on Brooke's face all the fear and panic was replaced with love and happiness at the sight of Brooke standing behind her,

"Hey baby, where'd you get to? You were gone when I woke up" placing her hands over Brooke's hands which were on her pelvis

"Sorry babe I had something to do, what were you worried?"

"No, I know you can defend yourself?"

"Then what's wrong?" She worryingly asked thinking something may have happened in her absence

"Nothing I just missed you when I woke up that's all" she replies turning around in Brooke's embrace so they were facing each other

"I'm sorry babe, I had to get my tattoo finished, and they only had a free appointment early this morning" She replied softly kissing Mel in the lips

"It's ok you can make it up to me later" She replied seductively smiling at Brooke before Brooke could move in for a kiss or anything more she asked "Was it the tattoo for the kids?"

"Yes and No"

"I'm confused how yes and no" Mel asked raising her eyebrows at Brooke's statement

"Well like I said it was a tattoo"

"But not the tattoo on your ankle"

"Exactly" Mel looked at Brooke in suspense waiting for her to tell her about the tattoo "well then" she impatiently asked

"Well then what? "Brooke replied trying to put Mel off seeing the tattoo

"Brooke stop stalling what is it?"

"What is what babe?" Mel frowned at Brooke "You know you look sexy when you frown" she replied again trying to deter Mel from the subject

"Brooke tell me please, it can't be that bad"

"You're not gonna give up are you" Mel shook her head indicating Brooke was right she would give up "Well it's nothing major just a Pink rose with a ribbon wrapped around it then inside the ribbon is a name, then the stem of the rose leads down and wraps all the way around my wrist then it comes to a date and wraps around the date and gives of the effect that the date and the stem and thorns are embedded in my skin"

Mel looked at Brooke her jaw slightly open from the description Brooke had given to her "Nothing major that must of hurt"

"A bit"

"Only a little bit, hang on you said you got it on your wrist what one?"

"On my right wrist"

"What, tell the truth that must have killed" She said, looking down at Brooke's wrist, now noticing the bandage on Brooke's wrist

"A little yeah but it was worth it, it looks great"

Mel tilted her head and looked at Brooke biting the corner of her bottom lip. "You're crazy you know that"

"Yeah but that's why you love me" Brooke replied looking Mel in the eyes then continuing "Plus its the price I have to pay to show someone how much I love them"

Mel smiled at Brooke then paused before speaking letting what Brooke had just said sink in. "Who's name did you get in the tattoo?"

"Guess?" Brooke replied biting her bottom lip, When Mel remained silent Brooke continued "Should I show you?"

Mel nodded at Brooke's statement; Brooke then slowly pulled out of their embrace and placed her wrist in between her and Mel then slowly pulled the bandage covering the tattoo off revealing the tattoo design she had previously described to Mel. As she pulled the final part of the bandage off the name she had placed in the tattoo design revealed itself, Mel looked down at Brooke's wrist she couldn't hide the tears that formed in her eyes nor could she stop them the tears from rolling down her cheeks as she read the name on Brooke's wrist again to be sure she had read the name correctly as she looked again she say that the design read; Melanie, she then looked at the date in the design it read 19-04-09, "That's the date we got married" she said looking Brooke lovingly in the eyes, more tears spilling from her own eyes.

Brooke reached her left hand up to Mel's face and carefully wiped away the tears rolling down her cheeks. "Your gonna have to tell me if those tears are because you hate it or because..."

"I love it..." Mel answered cutting Brooke off, looking down at the tattoo and smiling brightly she continued "I love you...more than you'll ever know" Mel stated quickly capturing Brooke's lips before she could reply as she pulled back she whispered in Brooke's ear "How about I try and show you how much I love you and the tattoo?"

Brooke raised her eyebrows at the suggestion, "Well we are celebrating" She replied pulling Mel in even closer to her

"Very very good point"

"Thank you"

"Your most welcome baby"

"Now where were we, oh yeah, you were gonna show me how much you love me and the tattoo, right?" Brooke replied faking thinking about it for a second

"Oh yeah I was wasn't I" Mel replied smiling and softly giggling when Brooke nodded, she moved in closer to Brooke quickly capturing Brooke's lips with her own "Firstly we need to get rid of this shirt and vest your wearing because it's unfair to me, don't you think?"

"Whatever you say Mrs Carter?"

"Well I say strip Mrs Morales" Mel said before Brooke had a chance to take her shirt off, Mel reached for the bottom of Brooke's shirt, her passion quickly taking over her body, the urge to show Brooke how much she truly loved her controlling her actions. Once she pulled Brooke's shirt off she quickly pulled off Brooke's vest revealing Brooke's Black bra, she was slightly taken aback by what she saw so much so that she couldn't help but state so out loud "WOW I see all that time in the gym has paid off"

"You think so?" Brooke asked looking down at her abs and then looking at her arms

"Oh most definately, but I think we should put it to the test"

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Brooke said raising her eyebrows at Mel's comment

"Well I'm gonna give you my own workout I like to call it the Cardio Special"

"The Cardio Special sounds unbelievably amazing"

"Oh it is, and your gonna find out just how amazing it is"

"Well before I find out can I give you my other gifts?"

"You got me something else, I don't know if anyones told you but as its your birthday your meant to be the one getting the presents"

"I know but the only present I need is you" Brooke quickly bowed her head realising how corny & cheesy she must have sounded

"Wow, that has got to be the cheesiest thing you have ever said to me" Seeing Brooke's embarressment she continued "But its also the nicest and sweetest thing you've ever said to me" She explained smiling widely at Brooke

"Really?"Brooke asked looking up at Mel and smiling slightly

Mel pulled Brooke close to her placing both hands on either side of Brooke's face "Really, even more than when you said I had a better figure and was sexier than Angelina Jolie" Mel said softly stroking Brooke's jawline with her right hand and then placing a gentle kiss on Brooke's cheek

"So does that mean I can give you the rest of my gifts?" A second after Brooke completed the question Mel moved forward and captured Brooke's lips with her own in a siring kiss

"That would be a yes" Mel confirmed

"Good, because there all kinda for the both of us" When Mel looked at her with confusion on her face, Brooke moved out of their embrace and walked over to her wardrobe opening up one of the doors then picking up a medium sized Black gift bag before closing the door back. She then walked back over to Mel handing it over to her.

"What's this?"

"Open it and see"

Mel slowly opened the bag and looked inside, a smile broke out on her face as she looked at the items in the bag. She looked at Brooke and sent her a look of lust and joy. "So thats what you meant when you said it was kinda for the both of us huh?"

"Yeah" Brooke replied shrugging her shoulders and raising her eyebrows at Mel

"So does that mean your finished with your diet then?" Mel asked then looking at the item in the bag "Because this looks like a lot of calories to me" As she completed her sentence she pulled the item she was talking about out of the bag it was a tube of Cherry flavoured body chocolate.

"Well it depends on how long I have to give it up for?"

"I'd say two to four weeks, is that ok with you?"

"And during these two to four weeks will I be able to workout?"

"Oh yeah, infact you'll be working out every night" Brooke's smile widened as Mel finished her sentence

"Every night? how many times a night?"

"Three maybe Four times a night"

"Is that it?" Mel playfully slapped Brooke on the arm, making Brooke giggle slightly at her reaction

"What do you mean is that it?"

"Well how long are these work outs gonna be then?"

"An hour and a half maybe two if your lucky" Mel smiled and softly giggled at Brooke's facial reaction, moving away from her and towards the bedside cabinet. Before she could reach it Brooke wrapped her arms around Mel's waist pulling her backwards so her chest was pressed against Mel's back.

"I think that's a fair deal"

"Are you sure?, because you didn't seem to sure just a moment ago" Mel replied teasingly

"Oh I'm 100% sure, Three maybe four times a night is perfect babe" Brooke replied kissing Mel softly on her right shoulder

"Ok, and as for the other present I don't want or need it"

"Look I know my choice in Lingerie leaves a little to be desired but I did try really hard"

"I don't mean the Lingerie babe, I mean the other thing"

"What other thing?...What the rings?"

"No...the ummmm" As Mel went to speak she began to blush deeply her cheeks turning bright red "The Vibrator" She completed blushing even deeper

"OH, that one" Brooke finally realised "I just thought that you might like me to use it on you" Mel turned around so she was facing Brooke,

"Look I know you were thinking about me, but I honestly don't need it, you pleasure me perfectly fine. I don't need a fake dick to make me climax, I just need you" Mel sincerley replied pulling Brooke into a steamy and passionate kiss

"Are you sure?"Brooke asked worried Mel's was trying to spare her feelings. Mel again replied by pulling Brooke into another kiss this time letting her love for Brooke spill into the kiss as she pulled out of the kiss she verbally replied to Brooke's question...

"I'm sure" Mel honestly stated, before Brooke could speak again, Mel realised that Brooke had mentioned something about rings, "Hang on what rings?"

"Sorry Babe?" Brooke asked slightly confused at the change in topic.

"You said something about rings, what rings?" When Brooke nodded to the gift bag, Mel walked over to it picking the bag up she then looked inside as she did she saw the lingerie Brooke had choose which was a deep red with black roses all over from front to back. She pulled it out of the bag and placed it on the bed next to the bag, she looked back in the bag again this time she saw a small jewellery box she picked it up and placed the bag on the floor. Moving back to stand near Brooke she opened the box to reveal two identical rings they were both gold with a celtic and latin design mixed together going completely around. The only difference between the two was that one had Melaine wrote on it and the other had Brooke wrote on it. Mel felt the tears building in her eyes as she looked at the rings she looked up at Brooke and said "Their exactly like a imagined them how did you...?"

"I borrowed one of your sketches and gave it to the jeweller, I know our anniversary was last week and that our wedding anniversary isnt until next week but he couldn't do them until yesterday so I thought I'd give them to you today so that we can wear them for our anniversary dinner next week" Brooke explained "So does that reaction mean you like them?" She nervously asked Mel.

Mel looked up from the rings to Brooke "I love them" She looked back down at the rings and picked up the one with Brooke written on it holding it up she asked Brooke "Is this one mine?" When Brooke nodded she asked another question "Are you gonna put it on for me or not?" Brooke smiled brightly at Mel, taking the ring from Mel. She carefully slipped it onto Mel's wedding finger letting it rest just on top of Mel's engagement ring, She softly pulled Mel's hand up to her lips and placed a soft kiss on Mel ring and finger.

Mel then softly pulled her hand away from Brooke's hand, she placed the jewlellery box in Brooke's right hand and then picked up the ring with her name written on it and pulled Brooke's left hand to her hand then mimicing Brooke's actions before she placed the ring on Brooke's wedding finger but instead of kissing Brooke's finger she placed both her hands on either side of Brooke's cheeks and softly pulled her into a loving kiss she then wrapped her arms around Brooke's neck resting them on her shoulders.

"Mmmmm..."Brooke moaned into the kiss. Slowly the kiss developed into a very passionate clinch, as it got more and more passionate Brooke dropped the jewellery box on the floor and wrapped her arms around Mel's waist , she then slowly led Mel backwards towards their bed, As the back of Mel's knees hit the bed her legs slightly bent but she managed to stay standing that was until Brooke moved her hands from Mel's waist to her bum gripping it softly causing Mel to release a small moan through their locked lips.

Using her grip on Mel's bum Brooke lifted Mel upwards to which Mel responded by wrapping her legs around Brooke's waist, not breaking the kiss Brooke carefully crawled half way on the bed then slowly lowered herself and Mel onto the mattress. She then lowered her hands to Mel's jeans button and then tried unsuccessfully to undo it with one hand, after several attempts she broke the kiss looking down at Mel "Give me a minute " She said with desire and frustration showing in her voice. She moved backwards down Mel's body until she reached her trousers button. As she reached the button she placed her hands on it and tried to undo the button again to no success, She was just about to give up and grab a pair of scissors when she had an idea. Brooke repositioned herself so she was again eye to eye with Mel but this time she position herself with one leg between Mel's thighs and the other one was on the outside of Mel's right leg, She then leaned down capturing Mel's lips in a passionate kiss as the kiss got deeper Brooke placed her right hand on Mel's left cheek pulling Mel in to deepen the kiss even more. She pulled Mel with her as she sat herself in an upright position as they both reached the upright position Mel placed her hands on Brooke's lower back pulling Brooke in closer to her. Brooke then removed her hand from Mel's cheek and moved it round to Mel's back moving her hands up Mel's back until she found her bra strap she expertly unclipped the strap with one of her hands she then slowly guided the bra off Mel's shoulders, down her arms and off her body throwing it onto the floor.

Breaking the kiss Brooke looked at Mel lustfully, grinning she carefully pushed Mel backwards until she was again laying down she then slowly leaned down and captured Mel's lips with her own the kiss quickly went from one level of passion to the next within seconds they were both exactly where they were before. Brooke pulled out of the kiss and placed a soft kiss on Mel's check then she began moving down Mel's neck placing gentle and soft kisses all the way down Mel's neck she continued keeping a soft and steady pace until she reached the brim of Mel's neck then she slowly kissed her way to the middle of Mel's collarbone then placed a soft kiss in the middle of Mel's collarbone then slowly and methodically she made her way down Mel's chest down to her breasts placing a soft kiss in the small gap between Mel's breasts.

She then gripped Mel's right breast in her right hand as she did she leant down and placed a soft kiss on the top of Mel's left breast and slowly began to make her way down placing a kiss every centimetre she moved down until she reached Mel's nipple once she reached it she began to lick around it then capturing it in her mouth and began to softly suck on it as she did she continued to knead Mel's right breast after a minute or less of doing this she felt Mel's nipple harden in her mouth and the other in her hand. As she continued to do this she felt Mel's breathing shallow slightly when she did she began to suck harder on Mel's nipple as a result of her action Mel arched her back upwards and took a deep breath in as she did so Brooke quickly moved both her hands to Mel's jeans not breaking the hold of her mouth on Mel's breast she quickly moved both her hands to the button on Mel's jeans she then quickly undone the button and zip once she had done that she quickly moved her hands back up to Mel's breast again.

After a few minutes Brooke stopped sucking Mel's nipple and pulled her mouth away, she moved her hand from Mel's right breast and rested it by her side then moved her left hand from Mel's hip up to Mel's left breast lowering her mouth over Mel's right breast as she did so. She slowly sucked on Mel's nipple sucking harder everytime she felt Mel's hips thrust up onto her, after a few minutes she slowly trailed off from Mel's breasts and began placing soft kisses down Mel's abdomin softly sucking the closer she got to Mel's waistline. Once she reached Mel's jeans button -which were now wide open- Brooke stood up from her position and grabbed the jeans at either side of Mel's hips and gently but quickly pulled them down Mel's legs until they were completely removed once they were she threw them on the floor as she had done with Mel's bra before that. Then moving back onto the bed she postioned herself so she was in the same position as before (between Mel's legs) the only clothing seperating her from Mel's bare skin being Mel's Pink laced knickers . She leaned into Mel her pelvis pressing tightly against Mel's leaning down she placed a soft kiss on Mel's right cheek then on the corner of her mouth then she pulled back so she could see all of Mel's face as she did so her pelvis came slightly away from Mel's as she knelt up she looked at Mel and grinned lovingly at her, Mel took some deep breaths in until her breathing began to return to normal, -even though she knew it wouldn't be for long because this was always the way Brooke would help her get her breathing back to normal just so she could again make Mel breathless again- As Mel's breathing finally calmed down she sat up as she did she came face to face with Brooke as she did she immediatley captured Brooke's lips with her own in a passion filled kiss not breaking the kiss she began slowly moving her hands down to Brooke's waist as she did so she quickly rolled Brooke over so she was straddling her as she did so Brooke sat up placing her hands on Mel's hips, wrapping her arms under Brooke's arms and resting her hands on Brooke's back she moved her hands up to rest on the back of Brooke's shoulders then still not breaking the kiss she slowly moved her hands downwards, as she felt her way down she stopped as she felt her hands run over Brooke's bra strap, she quickly unhooked the strap and guided the bra down Brooke's arms until it was completely off, she then threw it on the floor, still not breaking the kiss they were passionatley engaged in.

Mel then slowly moved her hands around to Brooke's chest gripping Brooke's bare breasts in her hand, squeezing them once then realising them and moving her hands downwards again using Brooke's body as a guide to get to her destination. She ran her hands down Brooke's body until she reached Brooke's jean belt, she swiftly undid the belt and pulled it completely out of Brooke's trousers then throwing it onto the floor next to all the other items of clothing the had thrown there, Luckily for her Brooke was wearing her usual boyfriend style jeans (loose fit). She qucikly and hurriedly undid the button on Brooke's jeans -wanting nothing but toF be close to Brooke to be skin on skin with the woman she knew was the love of her life- Without breaking their kiss Mel pushed Brooke's jeans down her legs using her hands and then her legs to pus the jeans to Brooke's ankles when she couldn't get them off the rest of the way with her feet, Brooke then tried to shuffle and kick her way out of the jeans but that as well didn't work. Breaking the kiss Mel kissed from the top of Brooke's neck down and along her collarbone and down to her abdomin continuing straight down until she was at the beginning of Brooke's Calvin Klien (women's) Boxers, she placed a soft kiss just above Brooke's boxer line she looked up at Brooke their eyes meeting and instantly locking onto each others keeping her eyes locked with Brooke's she stood up gripping the edge of Brooke's jeans then pulling them down and completely off her legs letting them drop to the floor then crawling back on the bed.

As Mel crawled on to the bed Brooke sat up meeting her in the middle of the bed capturing each others lips in another passion fuelled kiss, Brooke went to switch their positions so she could guide Mel down onto the bed but she was stopped when Mel broke their kiss, she looked at Mel confused at why she had broke the kiss seeing the look on Brooke's face Mel explained,

"I'm going first because it's your birthday and I wanna show you how much I love you" When Brooke went to speak Mel cut her off "No arguements...okay?" Brooke nodded, as she did Mel pecked her on the lips "Good" Then smiling she captured Brooke's lips continuing the kiss where she had broke it off. Sitting in her favourite position -straddling Brooke's waist- Mel broke away from the passionate kiss they were engaged in and began placing kissed down Brooke's neck as the fire grew quickly in the both of them. After a few minutes of a mixture of them both enjoying the kiss and letting the fire and passion build up in them both Mel broke the kiss and trailed off kisses down Brooke's cheek and then down her neck mimmicing her actions moments ago until she was at Brooke's underwear as she reached it she kept a firm grip on Brooke's right breast squeezing it softly, instead of continuing downwards she kissed her way up to Brooke's left breast she then began sucking licking and softly knibbling on Brooke's breast she continued to do so for minutes upon minutes upon minutes sucking harder when she heard Brooke's soft moans of pleasure after a while she stopped her attack on Brooke's left breast and moved on to her right doing the exact same thing she had just done for the exact same amount of time. As she finished sucking Brooke's right breast she trailed kisses down Brooke's abdomin, softly placing kisses as she went further down continuing until she reached Brooke's underwear she this time placed each of her hands on either side of Brooke's underwear and slowly guided it down her legs until it was off completely and had joined the other items of their clothing on the floor.

She looked at the naked image of Brooke infront of her the site of her wife naked making the fire inside her burn even more, so much so she could feel herself getting wetter just from the site infront of her. She slowly and seductively walked towards the bed, as she was about to crawl onto the bed Brooke sat up placing her hands on Mel's hips stopping her doing so she eyed Mel up and down and then hungrily said to her "You have an unfair advantage...I think I should correct that" With that she gripped Mel's laced knickers and slowly pulled them down taking in the scent of Mel, Brooke couldn't help but pull Mel close to her and start placing kisses on Mel's hips slowly trailing downwards towards Mel's clit, Mel couldn't help but get lost in the pleasure that she felt from the contact between her and Brooke or more specifically from what Brooke's mouth was now doing to her waist, as she felt Brooke getting lower she used all the will power and strength in her to step back and push Brooke backwards until she was again straddling Brooke with Brooke now lying down "Nice try baby" She said winking at Brooke, she placed a soft kiss on Brooke's lips then seducticely shuffled down until she was at Brooke's waist as she reached it she softly placed kisses from Brooke's left hip over to right then continuing downwards until she finally reached Brooke clit noting that Brooke had note shaven and had a small amount of neatly trimmed hair covering it. Mel continued to kiss her way down as she reached Brooke's clit instead of going straight to Brooke's opening she kissed her way down the top of Brooke's thighs stopping at her knees then kissing her way up the inside of Brooke's thighs until her reached the bottom of her clit she then placed soft kiss up and down Brooke's clit then as she again reached the bottom she slowly licks from the bottom of Brooke's clit to the top, smiling when she felt Brooke arch her back slightly she again licked from the bottom to the top of Brooke's now slightly wet clit this time stopping when she reached the top she softly sucking on the beginning of Brooke's clit opening a spot she knew to be Brooke's pleasure spot. She continued to suck softly sucking a little harder every few seconds just to keep the pleasure in both of them building up further.

After a few minutes she opened her mouth and placed it over Brooke's clit pushing her toungue into Brooke's clit taking in the taste of Brooke's juice in her mouth she slowly pushed her toungue in and out of Brooke's clit switching from licking and sucking Brooke's clit back to pushing her tongue inside Brooke, until it became to much pleasure for her to handle wanting more of Brooke she pulled her tongue out of Brooke's clit she softly kissed the inside of Brooke's thighs again moving upwards she felt Brooke's hands on her cheeks letting Brooke pull her softly up the bed her lips crashing into Brooke's the kiss was wild and passionate but controlled at the same time, she rested between Brooke's legs her hands placed on the bed softly holding her up her waist against Brooke's their breasts and clit's pressed tightly against each others Mel pulled out of the kiss and began trailing kisses down Brooke's cheeks and down onto Brooke's neck as she reached the brim of Brooke's neck she snuggled into Brooke's neck taking in the smell of Brooke's perfume (Ghost Sweetheart) She rested for a moment or two regaining some of her energy a couple minutes later she moved her left hand slowly up Brooke's body bringing it to a rest next to her own chest, She sitting up and looking at Brooke she slowly brought the same hand up to her mouth and placed her middle and wedding fingers into her mouth and sucked on them softly then she slowly removed her fingers from her mouth and slowly moved them down Brooke's body until her hands was gently resting on just above Brooke's clit, theses actions caused Brooke to look at her with raised eyebrows

"What are you doing?" Brooke asked looking at Mel who instead of verbally replying merely smiled at Brooke and captured her lips with her own the kiss becoming increasingly passionate within a second. As the passion grew in both of them, Mel slowly moved her hand downwards even more until her hand was hovering over Brooke's clit lips, she then softly placed her hand on Brooke's clit lips and slowly and softly ran her fingers from top to bottom on each side, causing a cold shiver to shoot up Brooke's spine causing her body to shiver from the pleasure it made her feel, as the feeling rushed through her Brooke smiled into the kiss, As Mel felt Brooke smiling into the kiss she slowly moved her fingers down to the middle of Brooke's clit lips and then slowly pulled them apart using her two fingers and she pushed them into Brooke clit opening and began to slowly pull them in and out, the action caused Brooke to gasp into the kiss and grip onto the duvet cover underneath her and Mel as a result of the feeling of pleasure that was now running through her body.

As their kiss became more and more wild, Mel quickened the pace of her fingers moving them backwards and forwards everytime she pulled them backwards she began moving them a little but faster than the time before, everytime she did so she could feel Brooke 's clit becoming wetter and wetter which in turn made her own clit become wetter, The more pleasure she felt herself the more she pushed her body against Brooke's more and more each time, as she continued pushing backwards and forwards she could feel herself beginning to fade as the pleasure built up more and more inside her. She quickly repositioned herself so she was now on her knees between Brooke's legs, not moving her fingers from inside Brooke, She positioned herself so the back of her right hand was pushed against the top of her clit then using her hips she began to push against the back of her hand quickly finding a steady rhythm she more she quickened her pace the more Brooke moaned into the kiss, after a few minutes of Mel continuously performing this action Brooke broke their over twenty minute kiss they had been locked in. As she broke the kiss Brooke placed her right hand on Mel's back just between her shoulders blades, keeping her left hand gripped onto the duvet, using her right hand she pulled Mel's neck downwards they both buried their heads in the others necks as Mel buried her head deeper into Brooke's neck she quickened her pace again, as she continued to build her pace she felt Brooke's body tense underneath her as she felt it she pushed herself to speed up even more until she was moving her hips as fast as she could, after a few minutes she heard Brooke release a small moan (scream) of pleasure her actions were mimicked by Mel not even a second later.

As the moans dried up in their mouths Mel's back arched as the pleasure continued to rush through her body as the pleasure intensified with every movement of her fingers, she gripped the duvet underneath her left hand squeezing it as tightly as she could hoping it would help to control the orgasm that had rapidly built inside her and was trying to burst out of her. Mel continued to squeeze the duvet underneath her hand to no effect as she felt herself slowly fading she raised her head up from its position in Brooke's neck causing Brooke to do the same, as her back arched even more she pulled her head back more so that she was looking into Brooke's eyes. As they looked into each others eyes they both finally gave into their orgasms at the exact same time, as they both released their orgasms they both felt each others bodies relax against the others they held onto each other as their breathing began to return to normal as their bodies return to their normal temperature, Mel rolled slowly off Brooke's body so that her left leg was wrapped around Brooke's left leg and her left hand was resting across Brooke's waist as Mel did so Brooke placed her arm around Mel's shoulders pulling her even closer to her so that Mel's head was now resting her on her chest just below her shoulder, after a few seconds Brooke felt Mel shiver against her skin she reached down to the end of the bed and pulled the crumpelled duvet cover up so that it covered both their naked bodies they then both relaxed further into each others embrace they both closed their eyes taking in the silence.


	20. Chapter 19 Part 2-Brooke's Birthday

Hey Everyone, Hope your all enjoying the story, Just to let everyone reading know that I will be updating this chapter in a week or two hopefully, but until then hope you enjoy this part...:-)

Taylor's Clothes-Pink Akademics Time is Money tracksuit with a loose white nike t-shirt with matching Nike pink trainers, Looks wise she is a mini version of Brooke all their features, eyes, hair, cheeks and nose and she is about 5ft 1inch and is fairly slim and she has just turned fifthteen years old-Can't remember if I made a reference to her looks and age I had to change a few details but if nothing matches then inbox me and I'll try and place them in one of the chapters

Maxine's Clothes-Black normal fit jeans with a plain white t-shirt with black high heels, Maxine has medium length Blonde hair is about 5ft in height and of average build she is fourty three years old

Chapter Nineteen-Brooke's Birthday Part 2

About Forty five minutes later Mel opened her eyes and looked up to see Brooke gazing lovingly down at her, she smiled at Mel then leaned down capturing her lips in a soft kiss then leaned back and relaxed against the pillow again, After a few seconds Mel reached her hand up to caress Brooke's right cheek she carefully turned Brooke's head so they were again face to face, They looked lovingly into each others eyes something they hadn't been able to do in a long time it had felt like an eternity to them both. Mel slowly closed the gap between her and Brooke's lips she softly whispered "I love you" before she captured Brooke's lips determined to show Brooke how much through the kiss. As they pulled apart Brooke smiled and replied to Mel's comment "I should hope so after what we just did" Mel blushed uncontrollaby bowing her head onto Brooke's chest but also giggling at Brooke's comment.

After her giggling had subsided Mel pulled her head back up looking at Brooke's face again she again closed the gap between them unable to resist the urge to kiss Brooke, as their lips connected Mel pushed all her energy and emotion into the kiss, as the kiss became more and more passionate she pushed herself onto her knees straddling Brooke's waist, as she relaxed into the position her straightened her back smiling as she noticed that Brooke's eyes were examining every inch of her body and had fixated on her breasts she slowly moved her chest closer to Brooke's face which caused as she got closer and closer to Brooke's face the smile on her face got wider and wider, when Brooke realised what Mel was doing Brooke broke her gaze on Mel's breasts and looked at her questioningly when did nothing but softly bite her bottom lip Brooke smiled broadly up at her and quickly captured Mel's lips with her own wrapping her arms around Mel resting them on Mel's lower back. As she pulled out of the kiss Brooke began kissing down Mel's cheek until she reached her ear she softly nibbled on Mel's ear the sensation cause Mel to straighten her back even more and release a small moan, as she stopped nibbling on Mel's ear she moved down Mel's neck trailing soft kisses down Mel's neck until she reached the beginning of Mel's breasts she softly kissed her way down the space between Mel's breasts until she reached Mel's hips she moved her hands around so they were resting on Mel's hips as she went to kiss further down she took a deep breath in and pulled back sitting herself up straight again keeping her hands on Mel's hips.

As Brooke sat back up Mel looked at her worried and couldn't help thinking that there was something wrong, instead of saying something she pulled Brooke closer to her pulling her into a hug her breasts pushed tightly against Brooke's chest she wrapped her arms fully around Brooke and her mouth hovering over Brooke's shoulder and placing gentle kisses over from time to time, Brooke almost mimmicked her action and placed a soft kiss on Mel's inner shoulder taking in the smell of Mel's perfume then placing another kiss on Mel's shoulder then pulled back and laid on the back against the pillow as she did so Mel climbed off Brooke's waist and laid next to her looking up at the ceiling for a moment then she rolled onto her side as Brooke did the same their eyes meet again and instantly locked onto each others. As Brooke remained silent Mel became increasingly worried until she couldn't keep the question inside anymore and asked "Are you okay, babe?"

"I'm fine" Brooke replied slightly taken aback that Mel seemed worried about her

"Then why did you pull away from me?" Mel asked her hand softly stroking Brooke's hair

"Sorry I didn't mean to worry you, it's just"

"Just what?"

"Well you have this effect on me, you always have"

"And what effect would that be then?"

"Well everytime time I kiss you, I get this overwhelming urge to make love to you. It doesn't matter where we are or who we're with, I just want you"

"Did you just say what I think you said?" Mel replied knowing how much Brooke hated saying 'make love' "Did you just say the M & L words?"

"Yeah I did" Brooke replied blushing, She was distracted from her embaressment when Mel leaned over her and captured her lips in a searing kiss, as she instantly felt her temperature rise she again pulled out of the kiss

"Ok...explain this to me...if everytime you kiss me you want me then why do you keep pulling away from me"

"Well we need to get ready and if I don't pull away then I am gonna end up taking you on this bed for hours on end"

"And that would be a bad thing why?" Mel replied seductively looking at Brooke

"Because I am pretty sure considering its my birthday that in about ten minutes one of the kids is gonna knock on that door, either them or Joey or my mum"

"Like you just said it's your birthday so thats a reason in itself not to get ready" Continuing to look at Brooke seductively

"Babe, your not helping me looking at me like that"

"Like what?, I'm just looking at you like normal"

"You know as well as I do your not...Your trying to seduce me and normally it would work but its not just my birthday we're celebrating is it?"

"Ok Ok, I'll let you get ready..."

"Thank You"

"But on One condition"

"Ok what is it?"

"Kiss me...properly for a minute or two..." As Brooke went to argue Mel cut her off "Considering I have to wait..." She looked at the clock checking the time it was 16:13 "Around Eight hours before you can make it up to me"

Brooke looked at Mel raising her eyebrows at her comment, she then took a deep breath in thought to herself then replied "That sounds fair enough to me" Brooke closed the gap between her and Mel, repositioning herself so that she was on top of Mel with her right knee was inbetween Mel's legs their chests and pevlis' pressed against each others, Brooke then leant down capturing Mel's lips, as soon as their lips connected she felt the same thing as always the thing she had just described to Mel, the overwhelming urge to take Mel there and then, she fought the urge but the fight was only made worse when she felt Mel's nipples hardened against her breasts, she pulled out of the kiss looking Mel "Are you doing this on purpose?"

"I have no earthly idea what your talking about?" Mel replied innocently looking up at Brooke, when Brooke looked unconvinced she continued "I can't help it if you turn me on can I?" she replied closing the gap between them again.

Brooke didn't break the kiss instead she just continued to enjoy their embrace as Mel wrapped her arms around her waist and pulling Brooke downwards to her so their bodies were tightly pressed against each others, the action caused Brooke's right thigh to press hard against Mel's pussy causing Mel to gasp softly into the kiss. As the kiss continued Brooke found it harder to control her urges as she felt Mel's pussy getting wetter and wetter against her thigh, she felt the urges getting more and more powerful. She tried to think of things that would turn her off like her mum and dad having sex or even worse her grandparents having sex, but nothing seemed to work the urge just built up more and more until she couldn't take it and she had to break the kiss.

As she broke the kiss she quickly rolled off Mel and onto her back again, she felt Mel roll into her side and curl up into her burying her head in Brooke's shoulder then wrapping her arm around Brooke's waist pressing her chest against Brooke's side and then again wrapping her left leg around Brooke's left leg. She looked down at Mel who was smiling up at her softly biting on her lower lip as she looked at Mel, she felt the urge inside her slowly simmering down as she looked into Mel's eyes all the love between them flowing through their eyes and into the others.

"So was that kiss enough to keep you going?" Brooke asked grinning down at Mel

"I think it might just be enough" Mel paused and then continued "As long as I get the occasional peck from the birthday girl of course"

"Would I deny you your right as my wife to kiss me on my birthday?" Brooke smirked already knowing Mel's response

"Yes you would, remember last year you wouldn't let me even kiss you on the cheek, because you wanted to make me suffer for making you a little bit late for your party"

"Mel we were two and a half hours late"

"Like I said a little late, but from what I remember you weren't fighting me off that night were you"

"I never fight you off, you know that"

"Exactly so that wasn't all my fault, and if it happens tonight then there will be trouble for you Mrs Morales" Mel said returning Brooke's smirk with a flirtatious smile

"Well Mrs Carter I will have to see that I stick to my word then won't I" Brooke laughed softly when Mel nodded in a 'damn straight' kinda manner she then leaned down and captured Mel's in a soft kiss for a few seconds then releasing them "That's to keep you going for a bit" She replied smirking then sitting up and looking around the room trying to kind her underwear, when she couldn't see it she pulled the duvet off her and stood up walking into the bathroom, Mel sat up slightly leaning on her right forearm looking at the bathroom doorway ,when she heard the shower turn on she laid back down letting out a loud frustrated sigh.

Mel laid in the bed for about ten minutes before the thought Brooke showering naked in the bathroom was too much for her mind to take, she stood up where she had been laying on the bed and walked across it then carefully stepped down of the bed and onto the floor, slowly walking towards the bathroom, she stopped at the door when she heard Brooke softly singing Rascal Flatts-Sunday Afternoon, she stood at the door quietly a smile crossing her face as she looked on watching as Brooke sang out loud and carefully danced in the shower with her eyes closed while at the same time holding her right wrist up in the air trying not to get water in the tattoo that she had just got done . She slowly moved closer to the shower cubical the smile on her face growing more and more with every step as more of Brooke's body became visible through the glass, she could see all of Brooke's body her eyes fixed on to Brooke's abdomin as she continued to move forward Brooke turned around her eyes shut still firmly shut as she continued to sing and dance, as she turn Mel's eyes quickly refocused to Brooke's body, her eyes became almost glued to Brooke's back, there wasn't an inch of fat on her, her whole body was toned every single muscle toned to perfection in Mel's eyes.

As her eyes stayed glued to Brooke's back scanning the whole of Brooke's back her bum and her hegs up and down as she did so she noticed the scar on Brooke's lower back it was over the rear of Brooke's pelvis bone on the left hand side, the scar was partly covered up by a tattoo that ran over it and read 'Taylor' the scar was only a small one it was about two or three inches in length and was less than half a inch in width and ran through the tattoo just between the Y and L but Mel knew that it was a scar that was a constant reminder of the past for Brooke. As she reached the door of the cubicle she refocused her eyes, she slowly opened the cubicle door and was meet with Brooke's naked body now facing her square on as Brooke was looking at her with raised eyebrows, as Mel stepped into the shower cubicle she closed the door behind her and looking up at Brooke merely said "I thought you might need some help washing you know with your wrist and all" Before Brooke could reply to Mel's comment Mel captured her lips in a soft and loving kiss, her arms instantly wrapping around Brooke's neck as Brooke's arms wrapped around her waist, after about thirty seconds Mel pulled softly out of the kiss resting her forehead against Brooke's and took a deep breath in.

"Mmmm, well that is a great offer but I'm done now" Brooke replied kissing Mel on the cheek then removing herself carefully from their embrace, sliding the shower door open then stepping out and wrapping a towel around herself "But maybe later when I'm making it upto, I could make it upto you in the shower as well...you know kill two birds with one stone" She seductively suggested to Mel giving her a quick peck on the lips then turning around and heading back into their room

"Your a rotten tease, Mrs Morales" Mel shouted out as Brooke exitted the bathroom disappearing from Mel's sight

"I know Mrs Carter, but that's why you love me" As she heard Brooke's reply Mel thought to herself 'Among other things hell yeah it is' smiling to herself she turned around and began to shower her mind wondering to various places and people, but mainly so thought about her and Brooke and how Brooke was gonna make it upto her later...

Meanwhile Joey had finally choose her outfit deciding to wear her skinny dark grey denim jeans and a skin tight red t-shirt with a series of skulls and bones along the bottom of it with a pair of ankle high black boots, she was now sat in her room sitting at the desk writing down all her thoughts and emotions onto a notepad it was something that Brooke had suggested to her to do so she could get all her emotions out without having to worry about hurting anyone's feelings in the process. She had only been writing for a month but so far it had helped her massively especially when it came to expressing how she felt about Charlie although she loved having Brooke there to talk to it was difficult for her to explain things to Brooke mainly because Brooke couldn't see how she could love someone who had hurt her so much emotionally not just with the cheating but with messing her around before they got together she had tried time after time to explain to Brooke that it wasn't that simple for Charlie that she had never liked women before but Brooke was so protective of her that she just couldn't see past Charlie hurting her, this was a chance for her to put down on paper how she really felt and it was a great feeling to have finally written it all down, she would only write a page or two a day but it was so cleansing for her mind to finally release all the feelings of anger, hatred, love, fear and pain that had built up inside her over the years not only the end of her and Charlie's relationship but also losing her mum and dad, being raped by Robbo then Finally Brett turning against her because she was Gay. It hadn't been the easiest last few years for her, but for the first time in a long time she felt like a weight was lifted and she had hope of a happy future whether it was with or without a partner she knew she had her family.

As she continued to write she glanced quickly at the clock on her right hand side it was 16:39 she continued to write on the notpad completing the sentence she was writing then smiled and closing the notepad then placing it in the top draw of her desk turning the key in the draw then removing the key and placing it in her pocket. As she completed the action she stood up and walked over to her mirror, looking at herself in the mirror she wondered if she looked ok, this wasn't a major party but it was a celebration of more than just Brooke's birthday and it was also the first time she had seen some of her family in ten years. She spent about five minutes looking at herself scanning her clothing she finally turned and walked towards the door opening it up she walked out closing her door behind her and walking quickly across the hallway to Taylor's room she was about to knock on the door when she heard a wolf whistle come from down the hallway she turned to her right and saw Frankee walking from the top of the staircase towards her she slowly walked towards Frankee,

"Wow Joey, you look amazing" Frankee said smiling brightly at Joey as they both came to a stop in front of each other

"Really? I didn't know if it was ok"

"Well, its not ok...It's perfect...You look freaking hot Joey" She replied eyeing Joey up and down again noting how slim Joey really was she had never noticed on account of Joey always wearing jogging bottoms and loose t-shirts or jumpers

"You really think so" Joey asked slightly unsure whether or not Frankee was being truthful

"Honest, I can prove it too" Frankee replied smirking when Joey raised her eyebrows as if questioning how, she softly grabbed Joey's wrist and gently pulled her towards Joey's room opening the door and pulling her into the room as she closed the door behind them she captured Joey's lips in a passionate kiss, after Joey recovered from the initial shock she kissed Frankee back with an equal amount of passion, Frankee lead Joey to the bed a place she had spent the last few nights laying with Joey through the night then sneaking out in the morning when Brooke went on her run at 4:30, as they reached the bed she guided Joey down onto the bed and quickly positioned herself onto of Joey, she started to undo the button on Joey's trousers when there was a knock at the door, she and Joey quickly broke the kiss and both stared at the door. Without thinking Joey quickly shouted out to stop anyone entering the room, "Who is it?"

"It's Brooke, I was just wondering if your dressed yet?" Brooke asked feeling like an idiot talking to a door

"Yeah why what's up?" She replied looking at Frankee the worry that Brooke could walk in on her and Frankee clearly showing

"Nothing major, I was just wondering if you could come give me hand sorting things out downstairs"

"Sure just give me a second"

"Ok I'll wait here for you" Brooke replied turning away from the door and looking at Taylors door

Frankee climbed quickly off Joey and stood up looking at Joey and asking "How am I meant to get out of here without her seeing me?" Joey looked at her the worry now firmly showing on both of their faces

"You'll have to wait in here until we go downstairs then sneak out" Joey almost whispered at Frankee, as she said that she walked towards the door and placed her hand on the door handle before opening she looked at Frankee "I'll see you later tonight?" She asked unsure if Frankee thought she was worth the hiding

"Of Course, and I meant it you look smoking hot Jo" She smiled quickly kissing Joey on the lips, as she pulled back Joey opened the door and exitted the room closing the door firmly behind her.

Joey was meet on the other side of the door by Brooke who smiled at her cousin's apperance she had never seen Joey dressed like this Joey was always more of a tomboy than the two of them she never wore anything that might have revealed to much of her body "WOW, Jojo you look amazing"

"Really?" She asked no matter how many times people would say it she never really believed she was one of those girls that was capable of looking amazing

"Yeah, I don't know why you don't wear more things like that"

"Are you trying to say my trackies aren't as nice"

"Of course they are just they aren't gonna get you laid are they?" They both laughed at Brooke's statement as they headed down the hallway and down the stairs into the living room where Alexis was sitting on the sofa waiting with Lily and Seb "Hey guys, I thought you were all napping?" None of them said anything they just looked at each other until Alexis softly lifted Lily and Seb of the sofa and whispered something in their ears they then both smiled turned and ran towards Brooke shouting "HAPPY BIR-DAY" as they ran to Brooke once the reached her Brooke knelt down as she did they handed a hand made crayon and felt tip pen birthday card to looking at the card then reading the inside once she had finished she smiled widely at them then hugging them both she kissed them on the cheek and said "Thanks, Peanut, Buttercup" As she stood up she noticed that Alexis was rubbing her hands waiting to hear if she was in trouble "Did you help them do this for me?" Brooke asked releasing Seb and Lily from the hug and moving to the sofa stopping infront of Alexis, When Alexis nodded at Brooke's question Brooke kneeled down infront of her and said "Thank You it's the best birthday card ever" Alexis smiled at Brooke launching herself at Brooke hugging her tightly "Happy Birthday Brooky" She said pulling out of the hug and placing a kiss on Brooke's cheek "Thank you very much" Brooke softly replied smiling brightly at Alexis, who had again sat down on the sofa as she sat back down she picked up a magazine and began turning the pages smiling at the pictures. Seb and Lily walked themselves over to their play area and began talking to each other none of what they said was actually in the form of any real language but they looked perfectly content in what they were saying to each other. Joey and Brooke looked at each other and smiled walking into the kitchen where they came across Taylor and Maxine standing at the counters making sandwiches and placing cakes onto plates, when Taylor noticed Brooke she dropped the her knife running over to her older sister jumping into Brooke's arms

"Happy Birthday Brooke" Taylor almost shouted excitment clear in her voice as she squeezed Brooke as tightly as she could

"Thanks Tay" She replied smiling and squeezing Taylor just as tight

They hugged for a few minutes as each minute passed Brooke felt the worry in her rise even more she didn't know if Taylor was being over affectionate or if something was worrying her, she finally pulled back after they had been locked in a hug for about six or seven minutes looking at Taylor she asked her "Are you ok Tay?"

"Yeah I'm fine I just wanted to give you a big birthday hug" Taylor replied smiling widely at Brooke

"Great, so what are you two preparing then?" Brooke asked intrigued

"Nothing much just some cakes along with some red salmon, ham, tuna and cheese sandwiches, you know what aunt Chrissie is like if I don't do sandwiches" Maxine replied placing her knife on the counter then walking over towards Brooke

"Yeah as Aunt Chrissie says it's not a party without sandwiches" Brooke laughed, as Maxine walked upto her and gave a quick hug then moved back towards the counter

"Happy Birthday Sweetie" Maxine softly said as she began buttering bread and making more sandwiches

"Thanks" Brooke replied then looking at all the food on the table and all the plates that were staked on the counter along with plastic knifes folks and spoons there was also some happy birthday banners "Do you need any help with anything?, me and Joey are at your disposal"

"Um you could put up those banners in the front room and placed those plates and the plastic cutlery on the tables set up in their then push all the furniture to the side for when everyone gets here" Maxine said taking in a breath as she finished the sentence

"Ok, no problem. Come on then Jojo lets get to it" Brooke said nudging Joey with her elbow which caught Joey by suprise knocking Joey off her feet slightly when Joey looked at her unimpressed at the nudge she couldn't help but laugh,

"It's not that funny B" Joey replied sternly looking at Brooke who was still laughing at Joey's facial expression "Really how old are you two?" As Joey completed her sentence Brooke laughed even harder with that Joey began poking Brooke softly in the stomach trying to make her stop laughing, it didn't work it only made her laugh harder at Joey's attempt to stop her, as Brooke's laughter got worse Joey looked at her and sternly warned "Right that's it" With that Joey ran after Brooke who immediately ran into the front room trying to keep out of Joey's way she jumped over the empty sofa and ran back into the kitchen running round the counter behind her mum then continued round counter coming to a stop behind Taylor, who placed the knife down on the counter as soon as Brooke ran back into the room, Taylor held her hands up showing Joey she wasn't willing stopping Joey getting her hands on Brooke when Joey stopped and began walking slowly towards Brooke and Taylor, Brooke placed her hands in the air

"Ok, I give up, But can we get this all sorted and settle this later" She said giving Joey her puppy dog eyes

"Ok" Joey said slightly out of breath, as Brooke walked infront of her as she did she slapped Brooke on the back, which caused Brooke to look at her questioning as she rubbed her back the best she could "What it's a minute later" Joey explained smirking as Brooke smiled in reaction to her reply the both walked into the frontroom/living room laughing with each other

Taylor and Maxine continued to prepare the food in the kitchen, Taylor was smiling brightly after seeing the playful exchange between Joey and Brooke it had been a while since Brooke had smiled and she couldn't help but feel like it was her fault she continued to place all the food on the plates laughing to herself slightly everytime she heard Brooke and Joey's laughter coming from the frontroom,

"You should do that more" Maxine said smiling at Taylor

"I should do what more?" Taylor asked slightly confused at the out of nowhere statement

"Smile, it suits you Taylor"

"I haven't had much to smile about until yesterday"

"I know and now that it's over and you've got the all clear you can start being a normal teenager again"

"I don't think I'll ever be normal let's face it I wasn't normal before the ..."

"Don't say that word" Maxine shouted out of nowhere

"Mum, it's only a word its not gonna kill me or anyone to say it"

"I know that but still I don't like it"

"I'm not to fond of the word either but it's what I have or had, But thanks to Brooke I'm gonna be fine now"

"You don't know that for sure like the doctor said you'll have to get check ups all the time"

"I know that but being afraid to say one word isn't something I want, Mum I had cancer as much as you hate that word I hate it a million times more because I'm the one who lived through it, I'm the one that's scared about it coming back and I'm the one that wakes up every morning thankful that I'm alive" Taylor explained tears running down her cheeks as she explained her emotions to Maxine "I know that I may never have kids and I know that in a year or two it could come back but I don't want to have to be scared of saying the word because you can't handle it"

"This isn't up for discussion Taylor you DO NOT EVER use that word infront of me or I'll make you wish YOU STILL HAD IT, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Mel shouted most of the words exploding out of her mouth before she could stop them

"Nice way to start finally feel some motherly emotion, same I almost had to die for you to care" Taylor shot back throwing the plates in her hand onto the table and running out the kitchen door into the garden slamming the door behind her

Brooke, Joey and Alexis came rushing into the room, Alexis holding on tightly to Brooke's right hand, the look around the kitchen seeing only Maxine and the broken plate on the counter Joey moved forward cleaning broken peices of the plate of the counter and placing the food from that plate onto a clean plate carefully. Brooke looked at her mother quizzingly wondering what she had shouted about her Joey and Alexis had all heard the raised voice but none of them had any clue what Maxine meant by her sentence. Once Joey had placed the food on the clean plate she wiped the counter and washed her hands

"Thanks Jojo" Brooke said noticing that Joey had cleaned up the plate she hadn't even noticed her cleaning she was so locked on her mother and how guilty she seemed to look

"No problem, why don't I take Lexi back in the frontroom and we can look at those magazines together" Joey suggested sensing that Brooke wanted to talk to her mother alone

"Yeah that's be great Jojo" Brooke said letting go of Lexi's hand then looking at her "Go on Lexi, you go with Jojo" When Lexi looked at Brooke uncertain she explained to her "Lexi we talked about this you have to a grown up and not scared to do things without me"

"Lexi not scared" Alexis firmly stated "Not magazines, We can do decorations"

"Ok that's fine isn't it Jojo" Brooke responded happy inside that Lexi seemed to finally be connecting with other people instead of staying with her all the time

"Yeah that's great" Joey smiled at Brooke knowing what she was feeling inside it was the same thing she herself was feeling, she smiled brighter when she felt Lexi take hold of her hand and softly pull her into the frontroom "We'll see you in a minute"

"See you in a minute" Brooke responded as Joey and Alexis disappeared into the front, refocusing her attention to her mother she closed the kitched door then turning around she firmly asked "What happened? and more important where is Taylor?"

"She stormed out of the door just a few seconds before you came in here"

"I know she stormed out the bang of the door and her not being in here kinda gave me that impression, why the hell did she storm out?"

"No reason we just disagreed on something"

"What exactly did you disagree on Maxine?"

"Mum, you call me mum or mam or mother but not Maxine"

"I'll call you whatever the hell I want Maxine, now what the hell where you agruing about?"

"I didn't want her to say a certain word and she pushed until I lost my temper"

"She's a fourteen year old girl who's only just got the all clear from c..."

"DON'T Say it"

"What? your kinding me right? you flipped at her because you can't handle hearing the word Cancer, really and you call yourself a mother, a mother wouldn't flip at her child for saying one word" Brooke shouted at her mother furious that she could act in such a way to Taylor after all she had been through, as she was about to say something else she remember some of the sentence she heard her mother shout ' I'll make you wish YOU STILL HAD IT' "Did you say you'll make her wish she had cancer again?" Brooke asked her voice filled with anger waiting to explode when Maxine lowered her head in same Brooke moved closer to her softly saying to her "Just when I think you can't get any lower you suprise me, your disgusting Maxine" With that Brooke walked towards the backdoor opening it and exitting into that garden as she slowly walked down the pathway she spotted Taylor sitting on one of the benchs looking at the sky she slowly walked over sitting next to her wrapping her right arm around Taylors shoulders "Don't take any notice of her Tay, you know what she's like it's always about what she wants" When she noticed tears running down Taylors cheeks she carefully reached over and wiped them away with her left hand, as she brought her hand back down Taylor looked at her as more tears ran down her cheeks Brooke again wiped them away this time as Brooke brought her hand down Taylor grabbed a hold of it with both hands. They both turned their bodies so the were sitting face to face with Taylor still holding Brooke's left hand and Brooke's right arm resting on the bench her right hand gently placed on Taylors left shoulder

"I just wanted today to be about you, I wanted to thank you properly for what you did?"

"Tay, you don't need to thank me for anything"

"Yeah I do I'd probably be dead now if it wasn't for you" Taylor honestly replied squeezing Brooke's hand

"You don't know that for sure Taylor"

"Yes I do they couldn't find a bone marrow match for me, then you stepped in and saved me"

"Taylor, it was luck that I was a match and if I wasn't they would have found one for you"

"Maybe, but not for months maybe years, it might have even been too late, But you saved me, I owe you and today was my way of saying thanks" Taylor replied looking down at her legs

"Taylor look at me" Taylor slowly looked up at Brooke looking her in the eyes "You are and always will be my baby sister, I love you with all my heart and I would die to protect you"

"And you could have..." Taylor went to protest but was cut off by Brooke

"Hey, nobody forced me to do the test or to go through with the bone marrow transplant, I choose to do because your my baby sister and I would rather die than watch you suffer" Brooke paused bringing her right hand of Taylors shoulder and placing it on her left cheek "You owe me absouletly nothing, I'm your Big sister that's why I'm here to look after you, ok?" When Taylor didn't reply Brooke asked again "Ok?"

"Ok" Taylor responded nodding as well, she leaned her head forward resting it on the front of Brooke's shoulders "I'm scared Brooke"

Carefully raising Taylor's head from her shoulder so she could look at her eye to eye Brooke asked "Why are you scared?"

"What if it comes back? I don't think I can fight it again" Tears beginning to spill uncontrollably down her cheeks as she looked at her older sister

"Hey it won't come back" Brooke said her eyes filled with conviction at what she was saying

"But what if it does? What if comes back and its worse? I don't think I can go through it again Brooke"

"If it does then you'll fight it you might not think you can you can but you will"

"And what if I can't Brooke, what if I can't fight anymore" Taylor responded her body began to softly shake as more tears running down her face covering over the marks of previous tears that flowed down her cheeks all the emotions she had felt the last few months finally being released through her tears

"Then I'll fight for you" Brooke replied pulling her sleeve over her hand and wiping Taylors cheeks clean with it, her heart broke seeing her little sister so defeated after the months of fighting although it was a long time coming she had stayed so strong keeping up the apperance for Alexis and the rest of the kids and the family she had only ever broke down infront of Brooke and that was in the worse stages of the treatment when Brooke had to hold her during the night to try to ease her pain along with helping her sleep through it. As she looked at Taylor trying to find the words to explain to her how she felt, when she remembered a song that had spun around in her head when Taylor was asleep in her arms on numerous occasions "Come with me" She said standing up softly pulling Taylor with her, she walked with Taylor towards the studio as they entered the studio she looked at Taylor "You sit down there" She said pointing to the chair she would usually sit in. When Taylor looked at her slightly confused she smiled "You know I'm not really good at expressing my fellings through words so I'll sing them instead" As she said that she held her hand out to Taylor who instantly took hold of it she guided Taylor through the door of the booth guiding Taylor to a stool positioned infront of the booth window she then turned around she then carefully removed her hoody handing it to Taylor who immediatley put it on placing her arms in the sleeves and wrapping the herself in it. She watched as Brooke pressed a bunch of buttons placed a set of headphones on then winked at her placing a microphone infront of herself after she had placed the how she wanted it she pressed a button on the headphones and waited for the track to begin before she did she look at Taylor and said "This is my song for you"

Rascal Flatts-I Won't let go -Brooke sings looking at Taylor throughout the performance half way through the performance (Maybe Verse 2) tears begin to run down Brooke's cheeks as she puts all her emotion into the song


	21. Chapter 20 Part 3-Brooke's Birthday

Hey Everyone, there maybe some spelling mistakes as I have only just finished it and not had a chance to spell check & just to give you all the heads up this is quite a long chapter, its just filling in the blanks with some information about characters that will be needed in future chapters, the whole thing between Taylor and Brooke was/is about Brooke giving Taylor a Bone Marrow transplant when she became seriously ill with Leukemia (she was 14 when she was diagnosed), if you have any questions then please review and ask or inbox me. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review the chapter all reviews are welcome :-) ...

Chapter Twenty

Character Ages and Clothing: 

Taylor-15 Years Old (Black Nike Jogging Bottoms, Black Nike trainers & Pink Soul Cal t-shirt)

Alexis- 13 Years Old (Navy Blue Adidas Tracksuit and Navy & Light Blue Adidas trainers)

Sebastian-4 Years Old (Red T-shirt 'No1 Bro' written on the front Blue Jeans & White Socks)

Lily-3 Years & 4 Months Old (Purple T-shirt 'No1 Sis' Written on Front Black Socks & Purple Skirt)

Olivia-1 Year and 5 Months (Pink Denim Jacket with Pink Denim Jeans & Plain White T-shirt)

Frankee-27 Years Old (She's under Two years older than Brooke)

Cassie-25 Years Old

Kaleigh-25 Years Old

Melaine-24 Years Old (She's three months younger than Brooke)

As the song faded out Brooke wiped the tears from her cheeks drying her hands on the front of her jeans, she looked at Taylor who was wiping her own tears away with the sleeve of Brooke's hoody she took a deep breath in trying to stop herself crying even more. Brooke looked at Taylor unsure weither the tears were bad or good she picked the mic up and moved it over to the side of the booth. Brooke walked over to Taylor and wiped away even more tears that had escaped from her eyes and were rolling down her cheeks, Taylor stood up and wrapped her arms tightly around Brooke's waist, Brooke was slightly worried but hugged Taylor back holding her just as tightly. After a few minutes of just standing still hugging each other Taylor pulled out of the hug looking up at Brooke she smiled "Thank You B, that was great"

"I know it's a sad song but I just wanted to let you know that you're not alone with this, I know that we probably have the worst mother in history but we have the best siblings and before you say it I know they don't really understand but you still have me, Joey and Mel, if you need to talk we're here for you"

"I know but everytime I talk to someone about it or how I feel about what happened or could happen they get upset and I feel bad for making them upset"

Brooke took a deep breath in softly squeezing Taylor "How about this no matter how you feel good or bad you come and talk to me, I promise that I won't get upset with you, okay?" She asked looking down at her younger sister, Taylor looked up at her questioningly,

"I can't?" Taylor replied lowering her head slightly so she didn't have to look Brooke in the eyes

"Why not Tay?" Brooke asked slightly confused

"Because you've done enough for me already"

Brooke took a deep breath in knowing that Taylor was referring to the bone marrow transplant and the hours she had sat up all night holding Taylor when the chemo had kicked in so bad that she couldn't stop her body shaking, along with staying with Taylor all day and night for weeks in the hospital because she knew Taylor had a massive fear of them. But not once when she was doing any of those things did she once think that Taylor would think it was a debt she had to repay, it broke her heart to see how different her little sister had become over the last year she didn't know what to say or do to help.

She placed either of her hands on Taylors cheeks and looked deep into her eyes "Taylor, I'm gonna keep saying this until you remember. You DO NOT OWE ME ANYTHING I did everything I did for you because you are my little sister because I love you more than I could ever tell you, the reason I gave you that bone marrow was because I was being selfish"

"Selfish how?" Taylor asked confused

"I couldn't bare the thought of losing you, your my mini me" As Brooke said that they both let out a laugh "I remember when you were born I was only Nine years old and Mum sat me down and told me that I had to be extra careful when I held you and as soon as she put you into my arms that was it end game you stole my heart with those eyes, the way you looked at me all this happiness and joy in your eyes I promised that I would never let anything or anyone hurt you because I loved you that much and as I've got older that love for you and that promise has only got stronger and stronger just like our bond and just like I promised on that day nothing is ever gonna stop me from protecting you" Taylor smilied brightly as Brooke described her love towards her she again hugged Brooke tightly tears running down her cheeks

"I love you Brooke"

"I love you too Tay" Brooke hugged Taylor tightly remaining silent for a few minutes as she opened her eyes and looked down at Taylor who she noticed was now smiling into her chest "Now how about we go celebrate you kicking Cancers ass?"

"Yeah as long as I get the first piece of cake" Taylor replied brightly as she and Brooke headed towards the booth door, as she walked towards the studio door Taylor looked at Brooke who was walking a step behind her, she stopped letting Brooke catch up to her, and as they walked through the Studio door and began walking through the garden back upto the house she playfully pushed Brooke who stumbled sidewards as she regained her footing she sent Taylor of look of 'Oh really' raising her eyebrows at her she quickly rushed towards Taylor who quickly sprinted towards the house through the kitchen door and into the frontroom where she quickly spotted Mel and jumped behind her. Brooke tried to get to Taylor but was stopped by Mel who would move in her way everytime she moved to get Taylor, Taylor smiled brightly behind Mel she knew that Mel wouldn't let Brooke past her, she also knew that Brooke wouldn't push Mel out of the way because that would end badly for her, She laughed at Brooke turned on the spot and skipped up the stairs as she looked back to make sure Brooke wasn't chasing her she saw Mel had her arms firmly against Brooke's shoulders preventing her from going any further she grinned at Brooke who then shouted up to her "I'll get you later Tay"

She instantly replied to Brooke's remark with her own "In your dreams Big Sis" as she dissapeared onto the landing and into her room.

Brooke was about to move away from Mel when she heard a song come on the radio she smiled at Mel as she recognised it as the bands new single -Jay Sean's Down- They both smiled at each other, Brooke pulled Mel into her and placed a soft kiss on her lips Mel looked at her somewhat confused she was almost 100% sure that Brooke was gonna make her go all night long without a kiss, Acting on her confusion Mel looked Brooke in the eyes and asked "What was that for?"

Brooke smiled at her "For standing by me last year, it's because of you that we still have a group and now a new single"

"I didn't do anything"

"Yeah you did, you stood by me when everything was going wrong with Taylor and Alexis' meltdown you never once asked me for a way out even though I offered it to you on a number of occassions"

Mel pulled Brooke tightly against her she wanted to tell Brooke the truth about her and Frankee but she didn't want to lose Brooke if anything what had happened between her and Frankee was a wake up call as to how much she loved Brooke and wanted to spend the rest of her life with her she only wished that she realised that before she slept with Frankee she whispered softly into Brooke's ear. "When I said those vows I meant them for better or worse, but now we're over the worse part we can concentrate on the better part" As she pulled Brooke to her slightly she placed a soft kiss on Brooke lips holding them there for a few minutes they pulled apart when they heard Alexis behind them "Ewwww" They both laughed softly as Brooke let go of Mel and walked over to Joey and Alexis "The decorations look great guys" she honestly stated looking at the banners one some said Happy Birthday and the others said Congratulations as she continued to look around she noticed that the two sofas had been pushed out of the way to make room all the guests, there were also about twenty or thirty different coloured balloons scattered round the room

"Thanks" Joey replied smiling at Brooke, her smile grew even more when she saw Frankee coming down the stairs she quickly forced herself to stop smiling so much otherwise it would be obvious that she like Frankee then she would have all the questions from Brooke. Even though the smile only lasted a few seconds unknown to Joey Brooke had noticed it and made a mental note to ask Joey what is what about mainly because to her it looked like the smile Joey always had whenever she was in love. Mel however wasn't at all happy that Frankee was now in the room and unnoticed by Brooke she glared at Frankee the anger she felt inside her bubbling.

"Hey guys how is everyone?" Frankee happily asked almost bouncing down the stairs, walking past Mel and noticing the glare was being directed at her she quickly moved towards Brooke and Joey, quickly hugging Brooke "Happy Birthday B" She said handing over a birthday card to Brooke.

"Thanks Frank" Brooke replied noticing the look Frankee was giving Joey she bit her lip not wanting to jump to conclusion before talking to Joey "So Frank, When is your date getting here?"

"She's not, I haven't got one tonight its a celebration the last thing I need is some woman clinging to me all night then crying when I let her down" Frankee paused looking at Mel who was still glaring at her, she couldn't help but smile at knowing that she was getting to Mel and that maybe that meant she was getting to Brooke and Mel's relationship as well which was exactly she wanted even though Brooke was her best friend she had never got over the fact that Mel wanted Brooke and not her and she was determined to get Mel not matter what she had to do even breaking Brooke's heart. She looked at Joey and openly eyed her up and down "Your looking good Joey" She went to move forward to hug Joey when she was stopped by Brooke's hand on her chest "What can't I hug your cousin now?"

"No you can't not after the way you just eyed her up, a handshake or touching fists with do" Brooke replied straight faced

"Fair enough B, Fair enough" She replied gently shaking Joey quickly winking at her so Brooke didn't see, she smirked at Brooke knowing that she had absolutley now idea that she was having sex with Joey every single night under Brooke's nose

Joey quickly exitted the Living Room and entered the kitchen, Brooke was about to say something when the doorbell rang, everyone's attention turned to the door, Brooke quickly walked upto the door pulling it carefully open, she smiled as she was meet with Cassie and Kaleigh the other two members of Fifth Element one at a time they both hugged Brooke wishing her a Happy Birthday and handing her a card, once they had hugged Brooke they both walked into the house and made their way around the room saying hello to everyone, when they got to Frankee and Mel they hugged them both they then made their way to the sofa positioned near the window taking off their jackets theyoff they both sat down, Cassie and Kaleighs mouths both dropped slightly as they caught sight of Joey as she re-entered the room carrying two plates of pizza -one pepperoni and the other American Hot- in her hands

"Wow, Joey you scrub up well" Cassie commented as Joey walked towards her, she quickly jumped up taking one of the plates from Joey and asking where she wanted it

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself" Joey relpied blushing slightly then remebering Cassie's question "Can you put on that table please" She said pointing to a table which was against the wall on the opposite side of where the DJ equipment was set up

Kaleigh got up of her seat and walked over to Joey hugging her quickly "Nice to see you Joey, and Cas is right you look great"

"Thanks its good to see you too" She politely replied again blushing at another comment

"No problem" Kaleigh replied she sat down again as she did she looked at everyone and asked "Did anyone hear what was on the radio about five minutes ago?"

Brooke smiled at her and replied high fiving Kaleigh and then Cassie "Yeah me and Mel heard it" Frankee looked at them blanky wondering what they were on about, as did everyone else in the room, noticing the looks of confusion and wonder on their faces Brooke answered "They just played Down"

"Down?" Frankee repeated a little confused when Brooke nodded at her she thought to heself for a second "Hang on, our new single Down" Brooke again nodded smiling at Frankee following what Brooke had done a moment before she high fived Cassie and Kaleigh she went to high five Mel but was completely blanked by her, she brushed it off and walked back to where she was standing before. Brooke however looked at Mel slightly worried about her she knew that Mel wasn't Frankee's biggest fan but she normal would just go along with everything to keep the peace she wasn't the kind of person that was rude to people even if she didn't like them.

Brooke was distracted from her thoughts when she heard Lily crying out, she quickly walked over to her picking her up she examined the little girl to see if she was hurt but found nothing "Hey Buttercup what's wrong?" When the little girl shrugged at her Brooke smiled and asked "You don't know what's wrong?" She paused as the little girl nodded "Well are you sleepy?" Lily shook her head at Brooke, reaching her hand through the neck of Brooke's top and underneath it then pulling out the dogtags which were hidden from plain sight, everyone looked a little surprised at Lily's action the only one who wasn't was Brooke she was shocked the first time Lily did it but that was a couple days ago, now she was more impressed that Lily knew exactly where her dogtags were "Ok, you wanna play with my dogtags is that it?" Lily again shook her head "Are you hungry?" Again Lily shook her head at Brooke's question, Brooke thought to herself there wasn't anything of the top of her head, when Lily wanted to go to the toliet she would tell Brooke straight away so Brooke could help her navigate the staircase. She was about to suggest something else when Lily softly spoke "Cadel" She looked at Lily quizzingly "Say that again Lily" Brooke replied wanting Lily to get the wording right without her help, instead of complying with Brooke, Lily instead rested her head on Brooke's shoulder and turned her body so instead of being on Brooke's side she was resting on her chest as Lily moved in her arms Brooke adjusted her grip so Lily didn't slip out of her arms and hurt herself "You want a cuddle?" Brooke asked looking down at Lily, Lily pushed herself softly up, smiled at Brooke nodded and lowered herself so she was again resting on Brooke's chest gripping firmly onto Brooke.

All the others were watching on as Brooke interacted with Lily, Mel couldn't help but think if this was how Brooke would be with their own kids or wither she found it so easy to look after all four of her siblings because they were exactly that her siblings, she had always admired that about Brooke it was one of the things that made Brooke her perfect woman she loved her younger siblings with her every breath everything she did was for them and their future. Though they had never talked about having children of their own Mel often imagined it but lately she found it harder and harder to imagine all she could see in her and Brooke's future was Brooke finding out about her and Frankee and ending it, it was starting to take control of her mind she did everything she could to avoid making love to Brooke, but today seemed different seeing the tattoo Brooke had got on her right wrist had sparked something inside her it made her realise that maybe Brooke loved her more than she thought she did. And this made her think about them having kids she didn't know who would carry the child but she knew that Brooke would be a great mother, Well she already is to Seb, Lily and Olivia, especially Olivia now she was learning to talk it was becoming difficult for her to understand that Brooke wasn't her mother, everytime she saw Brooke walk into a room she would shout out 'mama' though it made Brooke smile cause she knew it meant Olivia loved her, she always corrected her for fear that her mother would hear and get upset by it. That was another thing Mel admired about Brooke no matter what her mother did to her she always thought about her feelings even if she didn't like to admit it Brooke loved her mother the only hard part was loving a mother who obviously loved many things more than her children mainly men and alcohol. All these thoughts in her mind were again interrupted by the relisation that if Brooke found out about her and Frankee it would be over as the scene played out in her head all she could she was Brooke looking at her with complete hatred in her eyes slamming a door in her face as the thought of losing Brooke became to emotional for her to contain tears spilled down her cheeks without her even knowing they were falling.

Lily laid peacefully in Brooke's arms closing her eyes as Brooke moved from side to side on the spot, Lily kept a tight grip on the dogtags in her hand squeezing them everytime it felt like Brooke was going to place her back on the floor, Brooke looked down at Sebastian who was contently playing with a fire engine he had got for his last birthday he smiled up at Brooke and waved excitedly at her. She waved back at him and smiled brightly at him then turned her attention to Mel, who she now noticed had tears running down her cheeks the wife in her took over and walked quickly over to Mel, placing her hand on Mel's waist she guided her through the kitchen and into the the garden as she did so Lily moved in her arms her movement clearly from her being annoyed that Brooke's quick movement had woken her slightly. As they got outside Brooke carefully guided Mel to the bench she and Taylor had been sitting on a mere hour before, Mel sat down on the bench not agruing with anthing Brooke had done, partly because she was too deep into her thoughts to argue and partly because she thought this would be the part in their relationship where her nightmare came to life. Brooke cautiously sat down next to Mel, she placed Lily carefully down on her lap making sure not to disturb the little girl even more than she knew she already had, she kept her left arm around Lily's back so that if the little girl went to lay down on her back she could move her in the right direction for her not to fall of her lap and the bench, she placed her right arm on the bench reaching her right hand out to rest on Mel's left shoulder she felt Mel flench slightly at the placement of her hand.

"Mel whats wrong?" She asked the worry evadent in her voice, Mel didn't reply she just stared down at her feet tears continuing to fall from her eyes, after a few seconds Brooke continued "What every it is we can get through it? Unless that's the problem?" Mel looked from her feet up to Brooke in confusion "I mean if the us part is the problem?" Her words only made the tears on Mel's face fall faster causing her body to shake slightly from the emotion flowing through her body. As she felt Mel's body begin to shake under her hand, Brooke decided to take Lily inside mainly because it was cold outside but also because she sensed that this conversation wasn't something a child should be able to listen in on "Stay here ok, I'll be two minutes I promise" Mel didn't move from her postion she just continued to stare at her feet, her body still shaking and the tears still flowing. Brooke got to her feet and quickly walked back to the kitchen, as she entered the kitchen she saw Joey and called her over

"Hey B, what's up?" Joey asked as she approached Brooke and Lily

"I need to speak to Mel in private, and I can't do the private part with this little one earwigging, Can you take her for me please?"

"Of course" She replied placing her hands in the air signalling for Brooke to hand Lily over, as Brooke moved Lily away from her chest Lily refused to release her grip on Brooke's dogtags, Brooke smiled at the little girls attempt to stay with her but instead of arguing with Lily she slipped the dogtags from around her neck, once Lily was in Joey's arms Brooke placed the dogtags carefully around Joey's neck, winking at Joey. Brooke turned around and headed out the kitchen door grabbing her Black Ed Hardy hoody of the coat hanger behind the door as she exitted the door.

Brooke quickly walked back to the bench, were she found Mel in the exact same postion she was before she back down on the bench this time she sat on the bench as she normally would, with her right knee folded on the bench and her body turned to the right so she could look at Mel and study her body language. As she studied the way Mel was sitting, she noticed how different it was from the way she would normally sit it looked as if she was sitting in a defence position like she was protecting herself from something or someone.

"Mel" Brooke softly said hoping to grab Mel's attention when that didn't work she placed her hand on Mel's lower back as Mel felt the contact her back straightened up immediately Brooke felt panic rise inside her she tried to think if she had done something to her when she couldn't think of anything she decided to ask "Babe, have I done something wrong?" Mel quickly turned to her and looked at her completely confused at the question after a few minutes of silence she spoke again "If you talk to me maybe I can explain or apologise or whatever you want me to do?"

"You haven't done anything wrong" Mel said looking at Brooke's facial features she could see how worried Brooke was and how scared she was that she had done something, but she couldn't see any anger, She quickly realised that everything that had just played out seemingly infront of her was in her mind, her body immediatley relaxed, she turned her body to the left so she was looking straight at Brooke she reached her hand up and softly touched Brooke's cheek "I don't deserve you" She firmly said she felt Brooke's facial expression change in confusion and shock under her hand, she moved her hand away from Brooke's cheek and rested it on her lap

"What are you talking about? Of course you do" Brooke agrued against Mel's comment

"No I don't, I never have, All that stuff I put you through when we were teenagers I was a complete bitch...I still am" Mel counteracted Brooke's comment

"Your not a bitch Mel, you never have been"

"But..." As Mel went to argue again Brooke stopped her completely

"No buts about it Babe, Things were different when we were teenagers you were worried about your family finding out you were gay so you didn't want to get close to me, I get it not everyones families are as accepting as mine, and that's only because my mum was to drunk most of the time to even notice if I was bringing home boys or girls. And you were right to worry about your family, because of us being together you lost all your family except your mum and that was because I didn't leave you alone when you asked , so if anyone is a bitch her it's me"

"Your not a bitch" Mel honestly replied, she wanted to cry even more knowing that Brooke thought she was the bitch "Your the most honest, loving, caring and amazing person I have ever meet" She replied reaching out for Brooke's hand which Brooke gladly accepted "That's why I don't deserve you"

"Why do you keep saying that? You do deserve me why don't you believe that?"

"Because your you" When Brooke looked at her confused she explained "You have the kindest and most patient heart and soul of anyone I have ever met, you deserve someone who can be the exact same thing for you" Brooke looked at her shaking her head "You don't know how unmade we are for each other, your everything I'm not"

"Why would you say think that?"

"Because it's true" Mel quickly replied not hestating for a second that what she said was true

"How in god's name is that true"

"You care about your family, I don't. Your the glue in your household I'm the reason my family needs glue to stay together, Your the strong link of the band I'm the weak link" Mel relpied looking at Brooke, her voice filled with conviction and honestisty, although the look of confusion and sadness on Brooke's face made it harder to tell her what she believed to be true, she paused when she saw Brooke open her mouth to speak

"I don't know why you think all this crap, but your not any of those things"

"It's not crap Brooke it's the truth"

"Really the truth, the truth is you love your family, Your family only need glue to hold them together because they couldn't accept that you loved me and I'm only the strong link in the band because of you, whenever I get tired or I'm annoyed or angry you calm me down and help me find a way around it, if you didn't then I probably would have hit every single member of the band and Carl along with it" Brooke honestly replied looking Mel squarely in the eyes

"You are the only one that thinks that about me nobody else would because you only see the good in me"

"Can I honestly tell you what I think of you without to counteracting it or interrupting me?"

Mel nodded her approval to Brooke, as she nodded her eyes moved down to left hand, it was holding on tightly to Brooke's left hand, their wedding rings sitting on top of each other. She smiled softly and looked back up at Brooke focusing on her. "Go for it"

"Good" Brooke replied taking a deep and softly squeezing Mel's hand for comfort "Honestly everything you think I thought about you was true when we first meet, You were this rude, popular and extremely stuck up Latina who didn't have a problem telling people what she thought of them, When we got put together on that Music project I honestly tried everything to get out of it, But I'm really glad I didn't because I'd probably be really miserable without you. The girl that I sat down and did this music project with was so different to the person that everyone including me thought you were, I had no idea what to say to you at first which was the first and only time I've ever had to think of something casual to talk to a girl or woman about" She paused smiling at Mel then looking down at her and Mel's hands and smiling as Mel sqeezed her hand softly "I remember sitting there with you and thinking through everything I could to talk about and then once we had decided that we were going to study Dusty Springfield or as you called her the legend of original R'n'B, you were writing some stuff down on your notepad, I was writing in mine and then I looked up at you and I swear it took my breathe completely away, then we started listening to her greatest hits album and Son of a Preacher came on and you got up and started to dance. Wathcing you sing and dance around seeing how free you were I realised that everything you pretended to be was completely fake and was the furthest from the real you as possible so I decided to dance with you we started of on complete opposite sides of the room then with every second of the song we got closer and closer until we were dancing our hands entwined and then you threw your arm around my neck and pulled me towards you so we were pelvis to pelvis I placed my arms around your waist and you placed your right hand on my cheek and you just stared into my eyes" Brooke paused again for a second when she noticed tears falling down Mel's cheeks, she reached up with her right hand carefully wiping away Mel's tears away. "As the last few lines of the song played you moved your face closer to mine then closer and closer until our lips were less than an inch away from each others then the room went silent, we stood there looking at each other seeing what the other would do when you went to move forward more when Taylor came running into my room and jumped in between us and jumped up at me asking me for a cuddle" They both laughed as the memory flashed in both of their minds, Brooke carefully caressed Mel's cheek and continued with her point "Anyway thats what I think of you, on first glance your whatever you want people to think of you and some times thats a bitch. But the real Mel is kind caring and loving, I knew that from the first evening I spent with you"

Mel looked at Brooke and smiled at her words and how much Brooke thought of her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and spoke "You forgot to mention the part where I ran out of your house like I was being chased by a rabid wolf" Mel pointed out when Brooke went to speak she continued "And before you defend me, it wasn't because I realised I was gay because I knew that long before we meet"

"You really don't want me to defend you, do you?" Brooke asked looking at Mel, who shook her head instantly "Ok, can I ask you something then?" When Mel nodded she asked "How many girls had you fancied before me?"

"I don't know but I had fancied girls before"

"Ok, How many girls did you have a sexual attraction to before me?"

"One maybe Two"

"So why did you run from me?" Brooke asked already knowing the answer from previous conversations she had with Mel

"You already know the answer to these questions"

"Mel just humour me please"

"Fine, It was different with you because it wasn't a normal attraction it was stronger than anything I had or have felt."

"Doesn't that tell you something about yourself" When Mel looked at her confused she explained "You ran away from me because you wanted me that much so much it scared you, But what was the whole reason you ran away from me that day?"

"Because I knew I wouldn't be able to let you go and I knew it wuld upset my family"

"So you sacrificed your happiness for your family's happiness?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because if you were such a bad person why would you sacrifice your happiness for your family, because your not a bitch or a bad person your selfless, If I hadn't have pursued you then you would still be in the preverbial closet" Brooke said looking Mel deadly in the eyes and taking a deep breath, still not knowing what was wrong with Mel "Can you tell me something?" Mel looked at Brooke slightly confused and nodded softly at Brooke's question "Why do you think your a bitch?"

"Its nothing, I'm probably overreacting"

"You don't overreact Mel, it's not you" When Mel raised her eyebrows at her, she knew exactly what it was for "Ok, but that was because of what I did and I'm so sorry that I every made you feel like that, I'm sorry that I made you doubt my feelings for you"

"You have nothing to be sorry for Babe, You told me you wouldn't cheat and I should have believed you instead of accusing you all the time"

"So is this why you think your a bitch"

"No, I told you I'm just overreacting, its nothing..." Mel went to get up but Brooke kept their hands entwined together and softly pulled Mel back down onto the bench looking her in the eyes

"I'm not moving until you tell me whats wrong?"

Mel settled back into the bench and looked deep into Brooke's eyes smiling at how much Brooke still cared about her after nearly ten years together "It's just something Fr...someone said"

"Someone?"

"Ok, Frankee"

"What exactly did she say?"

"She said that I would never be enough for you, that I was never gonna be what you really wanted, and that if I really loved you I would let you go before I ruined your life for good"

"You are over reacting, why would you listen to her?"

"Because I keep thinking that maybe she's right, that maybe if we weren't together then maybe you would have a better life than you do know"

"Why would I have a better life without you?" When Mel offered no response she continued "My problems aren't because I'm with you it's because my mother is an alcoholic and my father left her the first chance he had, my family problems are nothing that you could help, in fact I would probably be completely crazy if it wasn't for you, I told you before and I'll keep telling you until you remember this, You keep me going when everything is getting to me and I can't take anymore you get me through it even if its something as small as a smile you save me every single time" Brooke completed as tears ran freely down Mel's cheeks

Mel smilied through the tears, she pulled Brooke into a hug holding onto her tightly "I'm sorry I was being over sensative, and for what its worth I don't think I could live without you" When Brooke pulled back from the hug and looked at her confused she explained "You know how some people need certain things to be able to function properly" When Brooke nodded she continued "Well your my thing...I need you, It's like I can't think straight when your not there, and I hate every second that we're apart. I honestly could cope with losing you"

Brooke smiled brightly at her, a few tears escaping from her eyes as she pulled Mel closer to her "Well it's a good thing you never have to find out isn't it" She said as she pulled out of the hug and looked Mel in the eyes they stayed still for a few minutes looking into each others eyes and losing themselves after three or four minutes they both refocused looking at the others facial features, Mel slowly closed the gap between their lips until they were connected in a completely love filled kiss, it didn't esculate as their kisses normally did it was just each of them showing the other exactly how much they loved them.

As the kiss continued, Mel brought her right arm up to rest on Brooke's shoulder as it landed on Brooke's shoulder she felt Brooke wrap her arms around her waist and slide her towards her so Brooke's right knee which was bent on the bench was now pushed against Mel's hip, Brooke smiled into the kiss she unwrapped her arms from Mel's waist when she felt Mel stand up slightly still not breaking the kiss, Mel reached for Brooke's right knee and straightened it out as she did that she sat back down on the bench but as she did so she bent her left leg on the bench and placed her right leg on top of Brooke's left leg (knee)-which was on the floor- as Mel's leg landed on her knee Brooke placed her left hand on Mel's leg feeling her way up to Mel's hips as her hand reached Mel's hip she snaked it around Mel's hips bringing her right hand up to Mel's neck. As they both ran out of oxygen they both slowly pulled out of the kiss neither of them wanted to break the kiss but along with the lack of oxygen there was also a high chance that they were being watched and if they didn't break it, it may have lead to a very public display of affection and many other things

Brooke looked at Mel, she noticed that from that small amount of time they were talking Mel's body language wasn't defensive anymore and she was smiling, She leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Mel's cheek "Your absolutely stunning You know that" She watched as Mel's cheeks turned a very dark shade of red. But she smiled at Brooke gripping hold of her neck she pulled Brooke towards her placing a tender kiss on the lips and pulled back smiling at Brooke, "What was that for?"

"Calling me stunning, I'm many things and I'm not sure stunning is one of them but more than anything I am proud to call you my wife" Mel looked at Brooke who was now slightly blushing at Mel's honesty " And it was also for not letting me think badly of myself, anyone else would have walked away and not bothered asking what was wrong let along trying to help me"

"You may not think your stunning but I'm telling you that you are the most stunning woman I have ever meet, and the reason I wont let you think badly of yourself is because your a good person, maybe sometimes you get lead in the wrong direction but only because you don't believe in yourself enough"

"Thank you, it means everything to me to know that your in my corner fighting for me and that you love me that much"

"Of course I love you that much I wouldn't have maried you otherwise, and personally I think it's stupid that your letting Frankee get to you when you know full well that she's still probably jealous of me and you getting together because she wanted you for herself"

"But that was ten years ago, surely she isn't that bitter" Mel responded trying not to show in her voice that she knew Franke was still jealous of her and Brooke, she knew from experience that Frankee was extremely bitter, she wouldn't leave Mel alone sometimes because she was convinced that they were 'meant to' be together she even went as far as to blackmail Mel into sleeping with her time after time, she didn't seem to care about Brooke's feelings at all.

"Frankee is a weird one, I'm not many people would openly eye up their best mate's cousin when they know that their best mate is very protective of her cousin" Brooke explained looking at Mel who didn't seem the tiniest bit shocked that Frankee was eyeing up Joey in front of Brooke, she was looking for a reason to provoke Brooke "But I still don't get why what she said would get to you so much?"

Mel looked down at her feet and looked then looked up at Brooke looking her in the eyes she answered honestly "I'm just scared I suppose?"

"Scared of what?" Brooke asked slightly conserned my Mel's tone

"That I'm not enough for you" Mel looked at Brooke trying to see what she was thinking

"Not enough for me?" Brooke asked slightly confused, Mel had never showed any signs of doubting herself before. "Of course your enough for me, I wouldn't be married to you otherwise"

"I know you believe I'm enough, but I don't think I am. I mean you've seen sense before, we've broke up what if you see sense again and end it with me"

"Why would I break up with you, I have never wanted us to be apart, I mean isn't how long we were broke up for enough to tell you how I feel?" Mel looked at Brooke raising her eyebrows not knowing exactly what she meant "We were apart for just over two days and we got back together, it was so quick that nobody noticed we had broke up" She explained to Mel looking deep into her eyes she spoke completely from the heart "I don't know how many different ways I can say this but I don't ever want to lose you, when we're not together all I can think about is you, about how your lips curl up a certain way when you smile, the way when you laugh your right foot twitches slighty, how your whole body is absolutely perfect from top to bottom" Mel blushed slightly at the mention of her body, although it made her blush the comment also made her smile knowing that Brooke thought of her body as perfect "And how when we've just finished making love you always wrap your leg around mine and rest you head on my shoulder" Brooke blushed slightly as she said 'making love'

"You really think my body is perfect?" Mel asked not knowing if Brooke was just trying to make her feel better about herself

"Of course I do, I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it" She raised her right hand upto Mel's cheek and softly caressed it "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever meet, every inch of you is perfect"

"Are you sure that I'm enough for you though?" Mel asked, she still counldn't shake the feeling that Brooke was only saying these things to make her feel better

"Mel your more than enough for me"

"I mean..." Mel paused struggling to find the right words "Ummm...in the bedr...physically...sexually" Mel finally finished blushing even more

"Mel, you really think your not good enough in the bed for me?" Brooke asked starting to worry even more about Mel

"I don't know I mean, I've only ever been with one other woman than you and...You were my first and I want you to be my last...but I don't want you to stay with me out of pity because you can't tell me that I'm rubbish in bed..." Mel was going to continue but was cut of by Brooke.

"Mel of course your enough for me, you should know by now that if you were rubbish in bed then I would tell you, I'm not one to shy away from the truth." Brooke paused and looked deep into Mel's eyes and took a deep breath "I wanna tell you something and don't be all weird when I tell you ok?" She waited for Mel's reponse when Mel nodded she continued "You were and are the only woman I ever let touch me down there or go down on me" She honestly revealed to Mel, she waited nervously for a reply

"Are you being honest?...Your not just saying it to make me feel better" Mel asked slightly took back by Brooke's confession, she had never even thought she might have been the first, let alone the only, woman to have touched or gone down on Brooke

"I'm being honest with you"

"How comes you never told me before?"

"Honestly, I was always kind of embarrassed about it" Mel's facial expression changed from a smile to a almost grimace, when she saw the expression she explained "No no, I'm not embarrased of it being you or anything, it was more that I wasn't the girl you thought you were fell for. I didn't want to make your nervous our first time by telling you that technically your were my first. All those others girls I slept with in school they all cared about themselves getting pleasured that why I never let them touch me but you, you were different I trusted you and I knew that you trusted me enough for me to take your virginity"

"Thats nothing to be embarrased about babe, it just means you wait until your in love with someone to let them touch you" Mel replied a silent tear escaping her eyes as she realised that Brooke must have loved extremely deeply to let her be her first, When Brooke reached her right hand up to Mel's cheek again wiping away Mel's tears, Mel placed her right hand on top of it and held it to her face "You must have really loved me to give me that honour"

Brooke merely smiled at Mel and anwsered "I did and I still do, I think if I lost you I'd be incomplete as soppy as it sounds you are the love of my life, I will never love anyone as much as I love you, well apart from the kids and Jojo but you know what I mean..."Brooke explained beginning to ramble a little bit, before she could continue she was cut of from her ramble when Mel placed a soft kiss on her lips and whispered to her "I know what you mean"

As they looked at each other, Mel nervously bit her lip she couldn't believe how the day had played out so far, she had woke up alone in bed instantly thinking Brooke had left her, she was relieved when Brooke texted her saying she would be back at noon, then Brooke got back revealed her new tattoo (with Melaine and their wedding date) and suprised her with gifts including their long awaited wedding rings, then they had spent hours making love with her taking the lead and giving Brooke her own present after that she had finally got ready after just under an hour of her trying and failing to persuade Brooke to stay in bed for longer. Then when she had got downstairs Taylor had ran into her leading to her and Brooke sharing a intermate moment together which was inturrupted by the kids shouting how disgusting kissing was. Then 'That Bitch' showed her face and started sending her looks across the room, which again made her worry that Brooke would find out about them and not give her a chance to explain herself before kicking her out. All the thoughts that rushed around in her head played out infront of her as if it was real which from what she remembered was the reason Brooke had taken her outside and was the reason they had that whole conversation. It felt like maybe just maybe her and Brooke were a solid couple she finally knew just how deeply Brooke loved her.

As the whole day ran through her head she shivered slightly as her body finally reacted to the cold weather, she quickly moved her hands to her arms moving them quickly up and down trying to warm herself up she smiled brightly when Brooke took of her hoody and placed it on her shoulders, she smiled leaning in and placing a gentle loving kiss on Brooke cheek then one kiss at a time moving towards Brooke's lips, as she placed a gentle loving kiss on Brooke lips Brooke immediatley reacted and kissed her back with just as much love in her kiss.

Inside the house Joey was still holding Lily, who was now fast asleep, in her arms not wanting to place the little girl in bed incase she woke up. Taylor was back in the frontroom sitting with Alexis who was showing her pictures of movie stars from the magazine she had been looking through. Frankee was sitting in one of the armchairs her eyes looked firmly on Joey and her every move. Kaleigh and Cassie were still sitting on the sofa the had sat down on just after they had arrived. Maxine was still in the kitchen making more sandwiches and snacks. Sebastian was sitting in the playpen area and Olivia was upstairs asleep in her cot. Numerous members of Brooke and Joey's family had began to arrive include about seven or eight cousins- three women and five men- who Joey was pretty sure she had never meet before, along with three of their aunties all of whom Joey had only meet once or twice when she was a bit younger but they all regonised her, each of them telling her she hadn't changed a bit that she was still cute as the last time they saw her. The latest person to arrive at the house was the band's manager Carl.

Frankee was still looking at Joey, who had noticed her looking over at her on a few occasions but had choose to look away not sending her any signals incase one of the others noticed and told Brooke, Joey felt a small rush go through her everytime she notice Frankee sending her a flirtatious smile she didn't know if it was the excitment of her and Frankee's relationship being a secret to everyone else or if she was slowly falling for her, the rush she felt running through her was the same one that she felt that first time she nearly kissed Charlie when they were on the Blaxland. She decided that instead of worrying about what could happen in future and what could happen she'd take things with Frankee step by step. As she again turned and noticed Frankee looking at her she couldn't help but smile back at her this time, when she realised that Cassie had seen the exchange between them she quickly turned away from them avoiding looking at either of them, her head started to whirl with all kinds of thought and images that all involved Brooke finding out that her and Frankee where sleeping together and all of them involved Brooke kicking either her or Frankee out of the house.

Joey shook her head trying to get ride of all of the thoughts running through her head when she felt Lily move in her arms she looked down noticing that Lily was beginning to stir from her sleep, she decided that the best thing for Lily would be to put her in her bed then if she woke up she wouldn't be scared by all the people around her. She walked quickly up the stairs and into Lily and Sebastians bedroom as she walked into the room she quitely closed the door to. She walked gingerly over to Lily's bed pulling the covers back then carefully placing Lily in the bed and placing the cover over Lily, as she took her hand away from the cover she smiled when Lily turned onto her left side and grabbed the cover with her left pulling the cover into her, as she looked at Lily adjusting the covers Lily was doing the exact same thing that Brooke did when they were younger, it amazed her how alike to Brooke each of her siblings were she didn't know how it was possible, the things that were alike in them and Brooke were not things that many people shared. Joey was disturbed from her thoughts when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind, she looked down at the pair of hands that were now resting on her stomach, she smiled when she saw Frankee's ring turning around in Frankee's embrace she looked into her eyes and couldn't help but smile. As Frankee moved in for a kiss Joey pulled back looking Frankee in the eyes she explained why she pulled away, "We can't in here, what if Lily wakes up?"

"Jo, she is out of it and we may not get a chance to be together until tomorrow"

"I know but I don't wanna risk her seeing something, it could mess with her mind, she's only a kid she wouldn't understand what it meant"

"She won't see anything, I swear just a quick kiss" When Joey didn't reply she continued giving Joey her version of puppy dog eyes "Please Babe, just one quick kiss" Joey looked at Frankee and nodded softly at Frankee, On seeing the nod Frankee quickly moved in for a kiss capturing Joey lips with her own the kiss quickly became very passionate, Joey was trying to stop the kiss escalating but couldn't help but give into the heat she felt rising inside of her, she was just about to pull away from Frankee when they were interuppted by a voice coming from the bedroom door.

"What the hell is going on?"

Coming up in the next chapter

-Joey and Charlie get a little more closer

-Brooke and Joey have an honest talk about their feelings

-Taylor opens up...but to who?


	22. Chapter 20-Charlie & Joey Reconnect

Corridor-5ft wide and 25/30 ft length, pale blue wallpaer on the lower half of the wall, two inch triangle shaped border, top half of the wall is an creamy white colour

Lily And Seb's Room- 15 x 15 room (Standard room) Half of the room is painted Pink (Lily's side) and has a 3ft by 1ft childrens white wooden bed in the corner with a matching chest of drawers next to it. The other half of the room is Blue (Seb's side) and has the same styled bed and chest of drawers as the other side of the room. The bed's and chest of drawers are positioned exactly in line with each other.

Chapter Twenty

"What the hell is going on?" Brooke asked again her body filling up with anger quickly

Joey and Frankee quickly jumped apart both remaining silent, standing shocked that the one thing they had tried to avoid happening was unfolding infront of them and neither of them knew what to say to Brooke, Joey began to rub her left hand up and down nervously on her jeans her face was filled with complete fear. Frankee stood silently looking from Joey to Brooke, she didn't like seeing Joey looking so scared and nervous but she wanted Brooke to find out about them she wanted to rub it in Brooke's face that she had got to have her wicked way with her baby cousin that she loved so much, she knew Brooke and she knew that Brooke would lose her temper with her and that would give her the perfect opportunity to tell Brooke all about her and Mel's affair.

"Well?" Brooke asked raising the volume of her voice slightly, she waited for an answe her fist now in a ball with the anger boiling inside her she was fully ready to beat the hell out of Frankee but she could see Lily in the corner of the room curled up in a ball in her bed now fast asleep. She looked at them and firmly stated "Get out NOW" Both Joey and Frankee did as Brooke said and exitted the room both of them stopped in the corridor waiting for Brooke they knew if they walked off Brooke would come looking for them and that would only succeed in making her even more angry than she was. Meanwhile back in the bedroom Brooke walked over to Lily and placed a soft kiss on her forehead then turned around walking out the room shutting the door firmly behind her. She stopped and looked at them both her hand still on the door handle she slowly released her slight grip on the door handle as she took a deep breath in a spoke

"How long have you two been sleeping together?" She calmly asked trying not to raise her voice again she didn't want to ruin the party or wake Lily up, when there was no answer from either Frankee or Joey she asked again her voice twice as loud as before "How long?" Again neither answered they both just stood looking from Brooke to each other then back to Brooke again this time Brooke couldn't hold it in she shouted at them full volume "HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN FUCKING BEHIND MY BACK?"

The pure volume of Brooke's voice was so shocking that it caused Joey to take a few steps backwards in pure shock and in slight fear, Frankee on the other hand and sensed it coming but was still slightly shocked and took a step backwards. When the anger didn't fade in Brooke's face she went to shout again but before she could Joey finally answered her question "About a month or two"

"Well what is it one or two?" Brooke harshly asked

"Just over two months" Joey honestly replied she didn't see the point in lying to Brooke now that she knew.

"Two months?" she asked looking at Frankee who looked at Brooke and weakly nodded that it had been two months, She looked away from them not able to hide the hatred in her eyes at being lied to by Joey of all people, as she turned back she saw Frankee reaching out for Joey's hand "Don't even fucking think about it not in front of me EVER" She firmly said as the first word left her lips Frankee dropped her hand "So when were you gonna tell me?" When they both looked at each other instead of Brooke she continued "Were you gonna tell me?"

"We don't know" Joey replied still standing a few steps away from Brooke not scared that Brooke would hurt her more scared that Brooke's temper would get the better of her completely "Honestly Brooke we wanted to tell you the moment it happened but there was never the right time"

"Joey's telling the truth we were honestly gonna tell you but it made more sense to keep it between us, we knew you had a lot on your plate and we didn't want to add it especially with everything with Taylor..."Frankee explained before she could continue she was cut off by Brooke

"Don't you EVER use Taylor's illness as some kind of ammo against me this is not her fault or her illness' fault this about neither of you having the guts to walk upto me and say you were together" Brooke paused for a second then continued "And what's all this WE crap is neither of you capable of saying I anymore is neither of you capable of thinking for yourself now your going at it"

"I didn't mean it like that I meant that you had a lot going on and we didn't think you needed more stress"

"Seriously stop with the we crap its getting on my nerves" Brooke bluntly replied not caring about either of their feelings

"Why is it such a problem for you Brooke?" Frankee asked knowing that she was only baiting Brooke even further "Why is me and Joey being together so bad why is it such a problem for you?"

"Why?, you honestly wanna know why its a problem for me?" Frankee and Joey both nodded at Brooke's question "It's a problem because I know you Frankee we've been friends since we were toddlers best friends since we knew what it meant, I have watched you sleep around with girl after girl woman after woman I've seen you break womens hearts because you can't commit to anyone, I've seen the pain that you cause when you hurt those women how you don't even give a damn that you've probably ruined their confidence and I've let it go because we are best friends I mean I even forgave you for sleeping with Mel when we broke up. I forgave you for that because we are BEST FRIENDS" Brooke paused taking a breath before she could continue Frankee cut in

"And what does any of that have anything to do with me and Joey going out?"

"Because that was different NONE of those women were my family, what about when me and Kaleigh kissed during that game of spin the bottle? You went crazy at me for kissing your cousin but I'm meant to just be ok with you shagging mine"

"Yeah when it's what we both want to happen, and what happened with you and Kaleigh was different it was real different because you were in love with Mel and you would of had no problem sleeping with Kaleigh using her to stop yourself thinking about Mel when you knew that she had real feelings for you one's you didn't share for her"

"Do you really think I'm the kinda person that sleeps with a friend knowing that they have feelings for me, you think I'm the kinda person that would give someone false hope of a relationship"

"No your not Brooke and I know that but this is the same thing except I'm not in love with someone else and sleeping with Joey to get over it"

"And how exactly is this different to every other woman you've ever slept with?"

"What do you mean how is this different?"

"Exactly what I said how do I know that your not gonna break Joey's heart?"

"Because this isn't serious at the moment, we like each other and we have fun together, but if I did fall for her I wouldn't break her heart"

"Brooke please this shouldn't be a big deal, Me and Frankee like each other but right now we're just having some fun, please I'm happy after months maybe years I can move on from eveything, I don' think about her anymore not at all and that's all thanks to Frankee she helped me get pass the final bump in the road" Joey begged Brooke pouring her heart out to Brooke hoping that it would work, as she looked at Brooke she saw her eyes change slightly

"Really?" When Joey nodded she closed her eyes and took a deep breath in not believing she was about to say what she was "Ok, I'm ok with THIS whatever the hell it is, but there are conditions"

"Ok, that sounds fair" Frankee said smiling

"You can drop the smile Frank, Number one if I ever catch you kissing infront of any of my siblings like I just did then I'll through you both out, Number Two you keep whatever this is in your bedrooms you don't flaunt it infront of eveyone. Ok?" When they both nodded she continued "And Number Three is just for you Frankee" When Frankee looked at her confused she explained "If you cheat on her or break her heart in any way I WILL HURT YOU"

Frankee arragantly smirked then laughed at Brooke's statment and said "Ooookkk Brooke, no need for the threat"

Brooke looked at Frankee and thought to herself, Frankee had always been a cocky bitch but normally she knew when she was being serious even Joey was looking at Frankee shocked that she was laughing and smiling at what Brooke had said, Brooke left out a single chuckle looked at the floor to her right trying to hold the anger inside her down but when she heard Frankee laugh again she completely snapped and lunged at Frankee grabbing her by the collar of her t-shirt and throwing her up against the wall as she looked Frankee dead in the eyes she firmly said "Do you think this is some kind of joke?, I am deadly serious if you break her heart I WILL BREAK YOUR NECK" As Brooke held Frankee firmly against the wall Joey tried to pull Brooke of Frankee, as she looked at the pure fear that was now firmly showing on Frankee's face she pulled at Brooke's back arms and waist trying with all her strength, when she was unsuccessful she quickly made the decision to run and get some help from someone downstairs as she rushed down the stairs she immediatley noticed Mel standing with Taylor in the living room she walked quickly up to Mel and placed her hand on Mel's arm quickly stating "I need your help" Mel naturally removed Joey's hand gently from her arm looking at Taylor wondering what was going on, they both shrugged at each other noting the worried look on Joey's face "Jo, what's up you look really worried?" "I am, It's Brooke" Joey quickly replied "Brooke what's wrong is she ok?" Mel quickly replied worry spreading instantly through her body "She has Frankee pinned up against the wall upstairs" Joey said managing to form a full sentence "Your kidding right?" Mel said half laughing hoping Joey was joking "No I'm not she won't let go of her"

Mel's heart sank had Brooke found out after they had finally began to make some progress, she put her fears to the back of her mind ,knowing that Brooke had a serious anger problem when it came to Frankee, she didn't want Brooke to lash out because she knew that Frankee being the bitch she was would get Brooke arrested with no second thought, as her brain processed everything she was thinking she quickly moved towards the stairs and jogged quickly up them followed closely by Joey and Taylor as she reached the top of the stairs she arrived just in time to see Brooke pull back her right hand and go to punch Frankee without thinking Mel rushed forward and grabbed Brooke's right hand and pulled her away from Frankee stopping her from connecting with the punch and also breaking the grip that Brooke had on Frankee which in turn caused Frankee to fall to the floor as she was released. As Mel kept a hold of Brooke she looked over at Joey and shouted "Get her out of here" meaning Frankee, but before Joey could react to the instruction Frankee stood up her face full of anger inside all she felt was embarrasment and she had to do something to show she wasn't weak so she did all she knew, she rushed towards Brooke who was now beginning to calm down in Mel's grip by the time she noticed Frankee rushing towards them it was to late all she saw was Frankee's left fist quickly coming in her direction instinctivley she tried to move out of the way but Frankee's fist still connected with a small portion of her chin as she reacted to being punched bringing her hand up to her chin and wiping it to make sure she wasn't bleeding she stood up fully ready to launch at Frankee.

As Brooke straightened up she looked at Frankee and was slightly taken back when she noticed that Frankee, Joey and Taylor, who she had only just noticed, were all standing staring at the floor to Brooke's left she didn't know if it was some kind of trick or not but remembering that Mel was holding on to her not a minute before she quickly turned her attention to her left and was shocked to see Mel lying on her right side with her back to everyone else on the floor holding her hands over her mouth and tears running down her cheeks. The anger immediatley rose inside her again and she felt the urge to charge at Frankee and beat the living hell out of her, but her love for Mel overrode her anger towards Frankee and he quickly knelt down beside Mel and placed her hands on Mel's back and hip as she softly said to Mel "I'm so sorry baby, I didn't want you to get invovled in this. I'm so sorry. Let me see please?" Mel looked up at Brooke carefully moving so she was sitting up straight took her hands away from her mouth allowing Brooke to see her injuries as Brooke looked at Mel's mouth she noticed the deep cut on Mel's upper lip which had began to swell up as she noticed the amount of blood that was pouring from Mel's mouth and covering Mel's and now her own hands her body began to shake from the pure rage that she felt inside, noticing this Mel placed her hands over Brooke's asking her to help her stand up, as Brooke did so Mel got to her feet, at the same time Taylor noticed the damage that Frankee had done to Mel and instantly launched at Frankee shouting at her "Why would you do that?, How could you?" again and again, After her intial shock of Taylors anger Joey moved forwards pulling Taylor of Frankee as she managed to pull Taylor away, Taylor shoot Joey an unimpressed look and quickly ran over to Mel and Brooke quickly latching onto Mel's waist asking her if she was ok, to which Mel replied "I'm fine Tay just a bit shaken up that's all" As Mel replied she looked at Brooke and squeezed her hand signalling that she needed to calm down as Brooke looked at Mel she nodded at her signalling that she would stay calm as she finished her action she looked over at Joey then looked at Frankee and locked her sight on her then she firmly stated "Get your things and GET OUT of my house" Frankee didn't agrue her case she knew full well that Brooke wasn't in the mood and that now was most definatly not the time, not after what she had confessed to Brooke moments before Mel had pulled Brooke of her.

*End of Flashback*

Back in the cafe Joey had finished telling the story from her point of view and was no looking at Charlie waiting for a response to the story, instead Charlie took a sip of her drink and contemplated what she was going to say, she didn't want to be to honest with her thoughts of Frankee because she didn't want to upset Joey, but she knew from Joey's account of events that Frankee was no good for her. Charlie paused for a second then spoke, "So you never told me how Brooke go her lucky pick?"

"Oh yeah I didn't did I?" Joey replied not saying anymore, just sipping her drink and looking at Charlie, who was waiting for her to continue

"Well, How did she get it then?" Charlie asked genuinley wanting to know that answer

"I can't remember, I was hoping Brooke's birthday would trigger a memory for me" Joey replied blushing slight but still smiling brightly at Charlie who was shaking her head

Before either of them could say another word Alexis clapped her hands together and raised her right hand in the air as she said "Lexi knows, Lexi knows" Looking at Joey and waiting for her permisson to continue

"Go on then Lexi, tell Charlie about Brooke's lucky pick"

"When Jojo came to stay she had a music maker and Brooke lost hers so then Jojo gave hers to Brooke and Brooke started making music with it" Alexis completed looking to Joey who nodded that she was correct as Joey nodded Alexis smiled brightly then continued to slowly drink her milk

"Cool, So who gave it to you then?" Charlie asked looking deep into Joey's eyes

"I brought it when I was on the trawler, it wasn't anything special to me but it helped me think about something that wasn't..."Joey stopped herself from completing the sentence not wanting to drag up the past or upset Charlie or herself

"Me" Charlie completed sensing that was were Joey was going, when Joey nodded confirming that was what she was going to say "It's ok Jo, I know I messed up big time by doing what I did to you and if I could take it back I would in a heartbeat I swear"

Sensing that Charlie was still holding onto some guilt over what happened between them, she slowly moved her hand across the table until her hand was holding Charlie's she gave it a quick squezze and honestly told her "I forgive you Charlie, I won't lie and say I understand why you did it because I don't but I don't hate you so you don't need to hold onto the guilt"

"You don't hate me?" Charlie asked looking nervously away from Joey's eyes and turning her attention onto their hands "If you don't hate me then why didn't you come back before?"

"No I don't, I never did I disliked you and maybe despised you for a while but that wasn't why I didn't come back."

"Then why didn't you?"

"Honestly it was a number of things but I knew you moved on, and Brett didn't care about me anymore so there was nothing here for me anymore. And then I got my monthly call from Brooke and I finally told her everything and she said I was welcome in England so I went"

"What do you mean you finally told Brooke everything?" Charlie asked not sure if she heard Joey right

"She never knew about anything that happened to me at the hands of Robbo"

"You never told her" Charlie replied slightly shocked one thing she knew about Joey was she didn't like secrets

"No I couldn't, I knew that she would be over here in a shot and she had only just got married to Mel and I didn't want to burden her"

"I'm sure you wouldn't have burdened her Joey"

"I know and don't worry I got told off by Brooke for not calling her and telling her straight away about Robbo and Brett."

"So how come your back now, if theres nothing here for you?" Deep down Charlie was hoping that maybe Joey came back to sort things out with her but she knew that was probably never gonna happen

"I got a call from my lawyer saying that Robbo was due in court for the things her did to me and Tanya, and that I would be needed to testify against him so I was under orders to come back to Summer Bay in time for the trial"

"When is it?"

"I have no idea they said it was this month but my lawyer hasn't called with a set date yet."

"Well the sooner that scumbag is sentenced to 25 years or more the better" Charlie firmly said straightening her back. They both fell into a awkward silence they remained holding hands on the table. Joey was about to say something when her iphone began to ring, Charlie smiled when she recognised the ringtone it was LMFAO-I'm sexy and I know it, Joey quickly answered the phone slightly embarrased at the ringtone,

"Hello?, oh hey yeah I'm fine...I don't know I'm looking after the kids at the moment... No she went for a walk you saw her...I'm fine...so you should be...it's fine we can talk later...ok...bye" As Joey completed her conversation she placed the phone back in her pocket as she did Olivia started to move her hands up and down in the air like she was dancing. Joey saw the action and giggled softly at the young girl as did Charlie.

"So I take it that was Frankee?" Charlie asked after a couple moments silence, when Joey nodded in response she continued "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure you can" Joey replied slightly intrigued by what Charlie was gonna ask, but before Charlie could ask her the question Lily started tugging on Charlie shirt trying to get Charlie's attention which she suceeded in doing Joey couldn't help but smile at how Charlie interacted with Lily. She didn't say a word and just watch them interact

"What's up little one?" Charlie said looking down at Lily and smiling

"Cna did see Brooke in sone nad gid sam cudels" Lily said trying to form a proper sentence

"I'm sorry but can you say that in non child please" Charlie said looking up at Joey sending her a smile as she tried to hide the embarrassment of not knowing what Lily said.

The little girl looked at her confused not knowing what to do she looked to Joey who smiled at her and suggested "Why don't you say it in Spanish Lily then I can understand?" Charlie looked at Joey with a look of shock and slight confusion on her face the last time she say Joey she only spoke one language. The little girl looked to Joey thought to herself then smiled at looking up at Charlie she said "Podemos ver a Brooke y abrazar le?" ("Can we see Brooke and cuddle her?") as she finished she looked at Joey for an answer as Joey looked at Lily she smiled brightly knowing that the little girl had said every single word correctly something that wasn't easy for her she smiled even brighter and replied "Ella durmiendo ahora pero mañana usted puede abrazarla todo el día" ("She's sleeping now but tomorrow you can hug her all day") as she replied to Lily Joey's eyes wondered to Charlie's eye's as they meet each others gaze they both smiled brighter before they got to caught up in each others gaze Joey turned her attention to Alexis who had finished with her milk and now had an ipod in her hands and was watching something on it which was making her smile and nod her head up and down slightly, Joey smiled then turning her attention to Sebastian who was just staring at his cup like he didn't now what to do with it she softly rubbed his head causing him to look at Joey smile and giggle then squirm slightly in his chair. Joey then looked to Olivia who was sitting in her high chair she was sitting looking at Joey's cup as if willing it to come to her when she saw Joey looking at her she started jumping up and down in excitement holding her arms out to Joey.

As much as she wanted to Joey couldn't resist picking the little girl up out of the high chair as she picked Olivia up the little girl quickly wrapped her arms around Joey's neck and hugged her tightly after a few seconds Olivia still hadn't let go of her so Joey sat back down on her chair carefully making sure she didn't move Olivia from the position she was in. As she sat down she noticed that Charlie was staring at her and was seemingly mesmerized by her. She smiled at Charlie who looked away in embarrasment at being caught out by Joey, neither of them could think of anything to say , Charlie looked down at Lily and finally thought of something to talk about.

"So how comes Lily can speak Spanish but she can't speak English that well?" She asked wondering how that was possible

"Brooke noticed that she was stuggling with her speech and took her to the doctor he said that it was just one of those things that Lily's brain was taking longer to get to grips with some words"

"So did they say why she's taking so long to learn to speak?"

"He said that her brain's functions are perfectly normal but for some reason she's just taking longer to process things than a normal child her age would"

"So how did the learning spanish come about?"

"She kinda picked it up one day, me and Brooke were helping Taylor study for a test and Lily just started to copy, one day me and Brooke were talking in the kitchen and Lily asked for a drink she tried to say it in English but when she couldn't she said it perfectly in spanish, we were just as shocked as you" Joey explained smiling at Charlie then at Lily who was looking at her in intrest and had been since hearing her name being mentioned

"That's really impressive, I can only speak one language and I'm...a lot older"

"Well I can fix that for you" Joey commented flirtatiously, when she realised how that must have sounded she quickly reworded it hoping Charlie wasn't offended "I mean I um...I um can teach you Spanish...if...you...if you want me to that is?" She finished her cheeks now turning red as she lowered her head trying to avoid Charlie's eye contact

"That'd be great Jo, I've always wanted to learn another language" Charlie replied quickly her heart beating faster and her stomach doing somersaults as she imagined spending more time with Joey what made it even better was that Joey seemed to be perfectly happy to spend time with her maybe Joey had been serious when she said she didn't hate her.

Before Joey had a chance to say anything in return, Alexis stood up and started jumping up and down slightly and clapping all the while she didn't take her eyes of the ipod on the table, Everyone turned their attention to Alexis and Joey curiously asked "What are you listening to Lexi?"

"Watching not listening Jojo" Alexis said smiling and sitting back down

"Who are you watching...Brooke?" She asked knowing that Alexis looked up to Brooke and was always listening to music Brooke had recorded especially for her.

Alexis nodded at Joey's comment and then continued "And Jojo" She completed smiling brightly as she refocused her attention on the screen of the ipod touch

Joey looked a little suprised and saw the look of intrigue on Charlie's face she looked at Alexis asking "You have a video of me Lexi?"

Alexis nodded her head at Joey "You and Brooky singing at home...Alexis' Birthday song" Alexis said making sure that she said all the words correctly and in the right order, she looked to her left and smiled at Charlie she looked down at the ipod in her hand and the video playing then she looked to Charlie softly asking "Charlie watch Jojo and Brooky singing" Charlie smiled as the younger girl took hold of her hand that was on the table and placed the ipod in her hand she thanked Alexis and pressed play smiling instantly as she saw that the first person in shoot was Joey who was sitting at a piano looking at the camera and shaking her head she allowed herself to get lost in the video...

Video Setting (Brooke's studio booth in England)

The camera makes a suffling sound as it is focused in on Joey sitting at the piano in the booth of the studio as they camera comes closer to Joey, the person behind the camera pans the camera to the left until it reaches Brooke who smiles at the camera and says "Good morning people" as she walks past the camera she walks over to Joey hugging her from behind "How's it going baby cus?" When Joey replied that she was ok Brooke turned to the camera looking directly into it she began to speak "For those of you who don't know who this lovely woman at the piano is, this is Joey, and incase your wondering why she looks so much like me that's because she is my baby cousin from Good Ol' Aussie land" Brooke winks at the camera and continues "And she's here to give me a hand with this song and because she is rubbish at winning bets, so anyway it is a very special persons birthday today, so I hope you all like this song this is an acoustic version of Better in time by Brooke Carter featuring Joey Collins on piano exclusively on Fifth Element's You tube channel and this is for a Leona Lewis fan my baby sister Lexi" As Brooke walked out of shoot the camera moved backwards until the piano and Brooke who was sitting on a stool which had a microphone in front of it and was positioned next to the piano and Joey sitting at the piano were in full view of the camera, Brooke winked at Joey nodding her support, once Joey nodded back smiling brightly she began playing,

Boyce Avenue-Better in time

Brooke and Joey both smiled as the music faded and stopped, Brooke stood up carefully placing her guitar in a stand which was a few inches to Brooke's right in front of the piano after she had placed the guitar down Brooke turned around and walked over to Joey who was closing the lid as Joey turned around she saw Brooke, as the two hugged lovingly Brooke whispers something in Joey's ear (not caught by the camera) to which Joey nods, as they both pulled out of the hug they kissed each other on the cheek at the exact same time causing them both to laugh softly. As they walked towards the door of the booth Brooke looked back and shouted at the camera " See you next time people" Then saluted the camera as she finished the salute the video finished

Back in the cafe

Joey sat nervously waiting for Charlie to react to the video she released a sigh of relief when Charlie looked up at her and smiled brightly stating "That was really good Jo, I had no idea you were so good at playing the piano" Joey smiled back at her happy that Charlie didn't think she was completely rubbish she took a sip of her drink as Charlie asked her "When was it filmed?"

Joey placing her cup back down on the table she replied "It was filmed May this year (2012)"

"Are there anymore videos of you?" Charlie asked smiling brightly, she hoped there were loads more videos of Joey she loved watching Joey she didn't care what she was doing, and she had to admit to herself that Joey looked extremely sexy in the video she didn't know if it was because of the figure hugging clothes Joey was wearing or if it was because she had learnt something new about her

Even though she knew there were plenty more videos of her and Brooke singing or playing guitar and piano and of them just messing around Joey fully intended to answer Charlie's question with a simple 'NO' though everyone said the videos were entertaining and that she looked ok in them she wasn't entirely sure that they were being honest and she didn't want Charlie to see them incase Charlie thought that they and mainly she was rubbish, she knew it was stupid because she had no problem with Frankee seeing them but she also knew that deep down it was because she didn't feel as much for Frankee as she did for Charlie even now instead of making up with Frankee she was sitting with Charlie, But before she had a chance to reply Lexi replied to Charlie question,

"Uh Huh, two more of Jojo and in one she sings like an angel" Lexi proudly said looking over at Joey who though she didn't want to couldn't help but smile at how Lexi described her singing ability "Does Charlie want to see?" Alexis asked smiling at Charlie

"Yeah I do that would be great" As Alexis reached over Charlie's arm to get the video up on the screen Charlie softly said to her "Thank you"

"Your welcome Charlie Buckton" Alexis replied smiling brightly

"Um shouldn't you be getting back home or to work Charlie?" Joey asked pointing to the uniform, as she perpasily took Charlies attention away from the video

"No, I've finished for the next few days so I'm in no rush" Charlie replied noticing the slightly red cheeks Joey was now sporting she realised that Joey was slightly embarrassed about her seeing the video, before she could say anything further Joey pulled the ipod touch out of Charlie's hand, as the shock spread on Charlie's face she instantly said "Hey why'd you do that I was gonna watch your video?" reaching over trying to get the ipod back from Joey

"Because you should be talking to me not watching a video"

"Nice try Joey, come on hand it over" When Joey shook her head at Charlie she continued "Do I have to come and get it?" She asked raising her eyebrows at Joey

"You wouldn't dare I have a child in my arms" Joey replied even though she didn't mean it to it sounded like a challenge, she watched Charlie's features trying to predict a reaction, when Charlie rose from her seat with a smile on her face she walked the few steps to Joey's side of the table and carefully extracted Olivia from Joey's arms, she quickly and carefully placed Olivia back in the highchair smiling even more when the little girl looked up at her and laughed making numerous noises that a baby does. Charlie then turned her attention back to Joey who was now looking up at Charlie intentley watching her to see what her next move would be she was desperately trying to hide the smile what was urging to break out across her face. As Charlie moved closer and closer to Joey she mentally told herself not to be to forward or over the top but the truth was she knew with Joey she couldn't control herself, Joey made her heart beat just that little bit faster than it naturally should she made her palms sweat through nerves and she made her blush for the simplist of reasons.

Just as Charlie was doing Joey was mentally telling herself not to go to far with any reaction to what Charlie was going to do she knew that the chances of Frankee actually having stayed away from the hospital knowing that Charlie was there were very low and the last thing she needed was for Frankee to start another arguement they'd any many over the last few weeks and she was sick of them, and if she was honest she was sick of Frankee all together. As Charlie inched closer and closer to her Joey slowly got up if she was being truthfully honest with herself she didn't mind how close Charlie got to her the closer the better in her opinion. Charlie continued to get closer to Joey as she did Joey half heartedly warned her "Charlie, whatever your thinking don't do it"

"Ok, if you give me the ipod so I can watch the video" Charlie replied as she got a little closer to Joey, who she noticed didn't seem to be to conserned about how close she got to her. She moved closer to Joey until she was right in front of her as she reached for the ipod, which was in Joey's right hand, Joey moved her hand out of Charlie's reach causing the front of Charlie's body to press against Joey's back with her hands on Joey's waist, as they both thought about weither they should move out of the position incase the other felt uncomfortable unknown to each other they both decided that they wouldn't move out of the position until the other moved. As Charlie enjoyed the embrace a little more than she probably should have she remembered why they had ended up in the position in the first place as she reached for the ipod Joey turned her back into Charlies front even more which Charlie was fully aware, she mentally told herself to keep her hormones under control as she felt Joey's bum pressing against her clit even though it was only a slight connection it was sending sparks of passion and pleasure through Charlie's whole body. She pushed them to one side as she tried to make sure Joey didn't realise that she was feeling what she was, although unbeknown to her Joey was feeling exactly the same thing she knew from the conversation her and Charlie had in Brooke's room that there was still a spark between them that they both still had feelings for each other but she had no idea how strong the attraction between them was still it felt like her body was on fire even from such a small exchange between them.

As they both continued to fight the feelings inside them, Charlie was the first to move again as she reached for the ipod which was still in Joey's right hand as she did again Joey moved her bum pushing even more onto Charlie, out of pure instinct Charlie wrapped her left arm around Joey's waist so she couldn't move from her position as her arm wrapped around Joey's waist she tightened her grip so that Joey couldn't wriggle out of her grip. As she again pushed the thrills aside she used her right hand to reach for the ipod as Joey tried to get out of Charlie's grip, Charlie finally retrieved the ipod from Joey's hand, Joey quickly half laughing and half seriously said "Charlie give it back" They both laughed softly at how childish Joey had sounded Charlie quickly responded "No way Jo, I wanna see this video" Even though she now had the ipod Charlie kept hold of her grip on Joey as she was in the process of thinking of what to do next Joey turned quickly in Charlies arms, as they came face to face every thought in Charlie's head disappeared completely as her eyes meet with Joey's, her right arm which was holding the ipod fell naturally to rest softly on Joey's waist.

As they both looked into each others eyes they became very aware that the spark that there used to be between them was still very much there, Charlie subconsiously pulled Joey closer to her until their stomaches were pressed against each others neither of them was aware that all the kids had now focused their attention on the two of them all of them trying to work out if they were still playing or not. Slowly the moved closer and closer together until their lips were centimetres apart neither of them planning on pulling apart the continued to inch closer and closer...

Coming up:

-Brooke and Joey have an honest talk about their feelings

-Taylor opens up...but to who?


	23. Chapter 21

Hey Everyone, Just want to say a quick thanks to all of you who are following this, It's nice to know you all like the story. Hope you enjoy this chapter and feel free to leave a comment or inbox me if you spot any mistakes or have an song requests or questions... Hope you Enjoy :-D xx

Charlie and Joey's lips were just about to touch when they were interrupted by Lily shouting "Auntie Mel Mel" They quickly jumped apart hoping that Mel hadn't noticed or guessed what was about to happen between them, unknown to them both Mel had been watching them for about five minutes before they noticed her, they both quickly sat down in their seats as they watched Lily climb down from her seat and run over to Mel excitedly as she reached Mel she scooped her up in her arms placing a kiss on the little girls cheek, smiling at Joey and Charlie moved around to Seb who was waving excitedly at her as she reached Seb he jumped of the chair and patted it indicating for Mel to sit down she smilied down at him brightly

"Thank You Seb, your a gent" Mel said smiling down at Seb and recieving a smile back before her quickly walked around to Joey when he saw she had Olivia on her lap again, he looked questioningly at Charlie who smilied brightly at him, he looked at Joey as if questioning if he could trust Charlie when Joey nodded to him, he smiled and walked to Charlie holding his arms upto her signalling that he wanted to sit on her lap, though she was slightly shocked at how trusting the little boy was of her she picked him up and placed him on her lap smiling at him as she did so.

As Seb repostioned himself on Charlie's lap Lily was repositioning herself on Mel's lap. Once she was comfortable, positioned so she was facing everyone else, she rested her head on Mel's chest listening to her heart beating at a steady pace, after a few minutes of awkward silence Alexis spoke "Is Brooke better now Melly?" She asked her face filled with fear

Mel saw the fear on Alexis' face and moved her hand across the table gently grabbing hold of Alexis' hand she smiled at her and smiled as she answered "Brooke is better but she's not 100% yet we have to give her some time to get better" When she noticed the sad look on all the kids faces she continued "But I've been told by the doctor that loads of hugs can help her get better faster, and Brooke said she's looking forward to getting loads and loads of hugs" She paused to see if the kids were reacting well to what she was saying, she hated seeing them upset "So do you all think you can give her loads of hugs everytime you see her?" As she finished they all shouted YES jumping out of their seats a little bit from the excitment.

"When can we see her?" Joey asked after what her and Charlie had talked about flashed in her mind.

"They said that everyone has to wait until the morning but I'm sure if you go now you could see her for a few minutes" Mel replied smiling she had sensed that Joey was a little upset by Brooke's choice

"Thanks, are you ok staying here with this lot?" She asked not wanting to presume that Mel would look after the kids considering that Mel and Brooke were no longer a couple

"Of course, I'm more than happy to look after them" Mel smiled happily

Joey stood up with Olivia in her arms, she carefully placed the little girl into high chair which was next to the table when she remembered that Charlie was still there she nervously asked her "Are you ok to hang around or do you ahve to rush off?"

Charlie smiled up at her, Joey was so cute when she got all nervous "Of course, I've got all the time in the world to be cuddled by this one" She quickly replied jestering down to Seb who had is head resting on Charlie's chest and had his arms hooked tightly on Charlie's waist, Joey smilied and nodded at Charlie then quickly turned around and walked out of the canteen and towards Brooke's room.

As she walked down the halls she felt even more and more nervous, she loved Brooke and the last thing she wanted to do was upset her when she was just getting her head around being paralysed from the waist down, but she also knew that Charlie was right the only way she wouldn't feel upset at Brooke was if they talked it out. As she approached the door she knocked then slowly opening the door her eyes quickly landed on a sleeping Brooke she closed the door behind her carefully, maybe it was a sign that she wasn't meant to tell Brooke how she felt or maybe it was someone making it easier for her to get everything of her chest without her having to worry about Brooke getting angry, she pulled the chair that she had called home for the last weeks closer to the bed and took hold of Brooke's hand which still had a drip in due to her dehydration over the last few weeks.

Joey sat still for a couple minutes taking in the pure silence of the room, when she finally decided that no matter what she said if Brooke truly loved her then she wouldn't be angry at her for speaking her mind, that was if Brooke was awake, she sat up a little straighter in the chair and cleared her throat hoping a little that the noise would wake Brooke up. When Brooke didn't stir from her sleep she spoke,

"Hey Brooke, I know I'm probably being stupid hoping that you can actually hear me even though your obviously asleep, but I need to get this off my chest I know that you and Mel have a lot of history and that you were together for over ten years but it hurt when you choose her over me considering that before this all happened you and her were barely talking because she had an affair behind your back not once but twice and I get that you probably did it as some weird way of protecting me but I wanted to be there for you and it felt like you didn't want me to be involved and that really hurt me" Joey took a deep breath while she was speaking her eyes had become locked on Brooke's hands as she looked up in her mind she could see Brooke looking at her anger in her eyes, but as she looked she realised how far off the image in her head was Brooke's eyes weren't even open let alone looking at her with anger. She sighed deeply she just wanted this to be over so they could get back to how they were but deep down she knew that she had to be strong for Brooke.

As the thoughts in her continued to whirl around and around she had a flashback to something Brooke had told her when she had worked out Joey was gay 'Never hide how you feel Jojo because it only hurts you more, even if you confess to a brick wall make sure you get it out' which had been followed with the usual Brooke wink. She smilied to herself looking at Brooke she spoke softly "I need to tell you something and you only have yourself to blame for this, I think I'm falling out of love with Frankee I know after all the problems me and her getting together caused that you'll be a little angry but I also know that you want me to be happy and that's what I want, these last few weeks have been so confusing coming back her after so long away seeing Charlie and all the places Brett used to take me when I was little, my brain is scrambled with the confusion I really want keep trying with Frankee but theres something about the way she's been acting since we got here thats confusing me, all she worries about is me talking to other people and what you and Mel are doing when she's not around, She doesn't act like she loves me anymore, plus she starts fights for no reason I don't understand it but I think now I finally understand why you didn't want me to be with her" She paused looking at Brooke's face for any signs that she might have woke up but there were none she was still fast asleep her chest rising and falling rhythmically "I know what your thinking why am I telling you all of this when your fast asleep, I think its because its easier for me to confess how I feel when I know your probably not gonna hear a word of it, like you told me when I was younger and trying to tell everyone I was gay, Its better to get it out even to a brick wall you were right and that's why I'm gonna tell you this now and not when your awake."

Joey took a deep breath, a tear falling down her cheek as she confessed her true feelings to Brooke "I think I'm falling for Charlie, I know its stupid of me to let her in but she's been great these last few weeks and the kids love her even Alexis does, I know you'd tell me not to go there but I can't help it she makes me feel happier just from being in the same room as me, when she looks at me I can see the love in her eyes, I don't know what to do I need you to help me, Please Brooke I can't do this on my own" Joey said almost begging as the tears fell more and more down her cheeks she just wanted someone to help her decide and truth be told there was only ever one person that she ever took advice from and that person was laying infront of her asleep in a hospital bed. As the tears flowed even more Joey leant her head forward onto the bed softly resting her head on Brooke's hand "Please be awake, cause I can't handle being alone with nobody to talk to anymore Brooke please" Joey begged her voice slightly muffled from the crying, she closed her eyes and tried to stop the tears flowing but no matter what she thought of she just couldn't get the tears to stop, as she squeezing tighter on Brooke's hand

Unknown to Joey, Brooke's eyes were opening up, the pain from the needle in her arm pressing into her flesh a little more causing her to wake from her sleep. As she took in her surrondings she remembered that she was in hospital she couldn't remember anything but the doctor had told her that her memory would return. As she blinked her eyes a couple of times until they had adjusted to the lighting in her room, she heard crying coming from what felt like beside her she didn't know if she was imagining or not as she listening more she realised it was Joey crying, as she heard Joey begging her to wake up she squeezed her hand softly and carefully turned her head looking slightly down at Joey she worrying asked "Jojo, what's wrong?"

Joey finally managed to stop the tears, as soon as she heard Brooke's voice asking her what was wrong she instantly felt better the fact that Brooke squeezed her hand at the same time made her feel even better, as she slowly brought her head up from the bed she was suprised to see Brooke looking at her worry filling her face. She was one hundred percent sure that Brooke voice had been in her head and that her squeezing her hand was just a reflex in her sleep, but no Brooke had to do what she asked her and was now seemingly wide awake and looking at her with worry filling her expression. As she looked Brooke in the face she smiled brightly at her unable to stop herself she hopped onto the bed and engolfed Brooke in a hug as she held onto her cousin careful not to rub over her bandages she took a deep breath in and just clung onto her.

Brooke smiled into the hug but immediatley knew something was wrong with Joey she never usually hugged people for as long as this, even though they were family the longest hug she had every got of Joey was about three or four minutes but they had been locked in this hug for about eight or nine minutes, she didn't mind being hugged but Joey but it was more and more worrying to her every minute that went past caused the worry to grow inside her even more. After about ten minutes Joey finally pulled out of the hug when she saw the look of worry and confusion that Brooke was giving her she quickly said "I missed you when you were out of it, I just wanted to show you how much"

Brooke raised her eyebrows at Joey and quickly replied "Jojo, I'm paralysed not stupid" When Joey sighed deeply and sat down on the edge of the bed Brooke asked "So whats wrong?" Joey looked around at her hesitating she didn't want to upset Brooke just after she'd woke up "Jojo, whatever it is you can tell me" Brooke reassuringly said

Joey decided to just bite the bullet and ask Brooke "Why did you choose Mel over me?"

"What when did I choose Mel or you?" Brooke asked dhe didn't remember the day of the accident maybe she had upset Joey in some way shape or form

"You did when you asked her to stay in her with the doctor and not me...Joey" She replied adding the name Brooke had called her on the end so she knew what she was talking about

"I wasn't choosing her over you & I'm sorry I called you by your full name I just wanted to get it out of the way"

"But why her and not me, I thought we were close. I know your upset that I'm with Frankee but I thought we were back to normal"

"This is nothing to do with you and Frankee. And we are back to normal Jojo, it's just" Brooke paused as she tried to find the right words to express her feelings "I um..."

"You what Brooke, if you love her more just say it"

"Hey, I don't love her more than I love you Jojo I swear"

"Then why choose her?" Joey asked a tear escaping her eyes and running down her cheeks

"Have you ever seen me naked Jojo?" Brooke asked knowing how weird that must have sounded

"What?...Of course not"

"Exactly, Mel has and even if you had. But truthfully even if you had I would have choose Mel to stay in her with me" When Joey went to speak Brooke cut her off "Here me out...I say that because my wounds aren't exactly nice looking"

"What do you mean?" Joey asked not exactly understanding why Brooke's wounds would bother her

"I mean it's messy and I'd rather Mel struggle with seeing them than you"

"So in your own way you were protecting me"

"I guess so, you've been through enough in life Jojo the last thing I want is to add to that"

As Brooke finished her sentence Joey broke into a massive smile, the relief overflowing her body knowing that Brooke was only trying to protect from something she viewed as bad which was typical of Brooke, she felt a little bad for ever doubting Brooke's love for her. She was distracted from the relief when she remembered all she had just said, she wondered to herself if Brooke had heard her confess her growing feelings for Charlie and her decreasing feelings for Frankee, she wanted to know but right now she was just happy that Brooke was alive and on the road of recovery.

* * *

Meanwhile in the cafe Charlie and Mel had made some light conversation they mainly talked about the band and what Summer Bay was like to live in, when Charlie excused herself to make a phone call to Georgina to give her an update on Brooke's condition as she had asked her to do. As she put the phone down she noticed a young girl sitting on a bench in the gardens softly sobbing to herself, she slowly walked over to the girl and quickly realised it was one of Joey's younger cousins she asked if it was ok for her to sit down, when the younger girl nodded she sat down slowly next to her on the bench softly smiling at her.

After a few minutes of silence Charlie softly asked, "Your Taylor right?" Taylor turned her head slightly in Charlie's direction nodding at her question "Are you ok, just you look a little upset?" Taylor turned her head away from Charlie "I know stupid question, Your sister is in hospital after all?" After asking the question Charlie went silent mentally attacking herself for asking such a stupid and insensitive idiot. "I'm sorry I'll leave you be" Charlie said going to get up but before she could stand up completely Taylor spoke

"Are you Jojo's ex?" Taylor asked remembering being told by Brooke that Jojo dated a cop called Charlie when she lived in Summer Bay

"Yeah, I'm Charlie Buckton" She replied holding her hand out, Taylor accepted it softly shaking her hand then placing it back on her lap

"Do you know who attacked my sister yet?"

"Not yet but we have some leads to follow up on" Charlie honestly replied

Taylor nodded then went quiet again she thought to herself for a moment then said "Thank You"

"What for?" Charlie asked slightly confused by the gratitude

"Jojo told me that you saved Brooke's life when you found her, so thank you"

"Your more than welcome" Charlie paused for a moment before asking "Are you feeling ok just you look a little peaky"

"Jojo told you about my illness didn't she?"

"Yeah she was telling me about Brooke 26th Birthday"

Taylor smilied at the memory of Brooke singing to her in the studio "I'm fine just missing my sister being at home, my mum's a bit of a challenge without Brooke there"

Charlie looked at Taylor there seemed to be more than she was letting on "Are you sure you seem a little troubled?"

"I just think that maybe..."Taylor hesitated in completeing her sentence deciding maybe a stranger wasn't the best person to be talking to "Don't worry about it I'll get over it"

"You know sometimes its easier to talk to someone who isn't involved in your everyday life" Charlie said trying to get the younger girl to open up she knew from experience that hiding your true emotions in at a young age wasn't a good decision "I know you've probably heard loads of bad things about me but I am a good listener and I wouldn't tell a soul if you didn't want me too"

"What do you mean bad things?"

"I assumed you knew about how me and Joey broke up?"

"Yeah but just because you cheated doesn't mean your a bad person"

"I just meant that its normal when people break up for whatever reason for people to say bad things about their exes"

"Have you forgotten everything about my cousin?" Taylor asked slightly annoyed that Charlie would think that Joey was that kind of person

"No, Of course I remember everything about her" Charlie replied unable to hide the smile on her face as memories of Joey flashed in her mind, her perfume, her shower gel, her laugh and how soft her skin felt against her own

"Then you should remember, Jojo's not that kind of person she never said a bad word about you...EVER"

"Really?" Charlie asked she had spent endless nights thinking about what Joey must think about her

"Really, The only things I heard about you were good things, Like how you always made her smile or how you made sure she got justice for her rape"

"Thats nice to know she doesn't hate me" Charlie replied all of a sudden she felt an urge to explain why she said what she did about Joey, the last thing she wanted was for Taylor to tell Joey and for Joey to get upset with her "I just thought that Brooke had to have some reason to hate me and Joey must have told her everything that happened between. I just thought maybe Joey might have said something to make Brooke hate me thats all"

Taylor sharply turned her head in Charlie's direction and firmly said "Brooke doesn't hate you" When Charlie looked at her confused "Brooke has a saying 'You can't hate someone you've never met' She had never met you so she doesn't hate you. Her and Jojo are close she hates when people hurt Jojo, and yeah she hates what you did to Jojo but you she's undecided on because she doesn't know you"

Charlie nodded her head at Taylors comments she didn't really know how to reply to it. After a few minutes silence she softly spoke "I'm sorry for assuming"

"Its not a problem" Taylor replied smiling slightly at Charlie "If I was to tell you whats on my mind, would you promise not to tell anyone else?"

"Of course, Anything you tell me that you didn't want anyone to know I wouldn't say anything. I promise" Charlie quickly and honestly replied

"What happened to Brooke was all my fault" Taylor stated when she saw the look on Charlies face she realised that must have sounded like an admission of guilt so she continued "I don't mean I attacked her or anything"

"Oh ok, you worried me then. So what do you mean?"

"She looks after everyone all day everyday and she still manages to workout, practice with the band and do all the housework and she never complains about it she just does it" Taylor explained looking at the ground in slight shame that she was being so self loathing when her sister was laying in a hospital bed then she thought about what Brooke would say if she was next to her, she smiled softly and continued "When I got sick I was so scared that I was gonna die that I stopped caring what I looked like or about my hygiene, But Brooke looked after me she got my clothes out every morning and when I didn't want to wash she did it for me. She never once gave up on me, and now the situation is reversed I can't even bear to stay in there for more than ten minutes now she's awake. I'm a rubbish sister"

"None of this is your fault and your not a rubbish sister" Charlie firmly answered

"Yes I am, she always looks after me and hugs me when I'm sad and she's always looking out for me. She would never walk out of a hosptial of I was in one"

"That doesn't mean your a rubbish sister or that any of this is your fault" Charlie again said when Taylor looked unconvinced she continued "All Brooke is doing is being a big sister...its part of the job...looking after you is her duty, the hugs doing your washing up and taking care of you is what being a big sister is about"

"What about nearly dying is that part of it as well" Taylor coldly replied

"If its needed then yeah"

"That's rubbish you shouldn't have to die to look after someone, if you really wanted to look after them you'd stay alive and well" Taylor angerily replied, Charlie completely understood her anger and was about to reply when a voice from them spoke

"That wasn't really an option though was it Tay?" Joey said as she slowly approached the bench Charlie and Joey were sitting on, she smiled softly at Charlie when Joey got closer to them Taylor slide over towards Charlie so Joey could sit down. Joey sat down next to Taylor and rested her left arm on the edge of the back of the bench. "Come on Taylor you can't really be blaming yourself for this can you?"

When Taylor nodded not saying a word, Joey sighed deeply she could see how conflicted Taylor seemed to be in herself "Charlie's right Taylor" She said, softly continuing she explained "Brooke loves you so much that she would give her life for you to continue yours, you know she'd kill for you if she had too."

"I know that but when I was sick she did so much for me, stuff that even as my sister she shouldn't have to do"

Taking a deep breath in Joey thought to herself when an idea of how to explain it came into her head "What about if it was Olivia, Lily or Seb?"

"What?" Taylor asked slightly confused on what they were talking about

"What if, Olivia, Lily or Seb were so sick that they could die in weeks. You can see them getting worse and worse everyday then one day the doctor tests you and says that if you have this operation and you donate you bone marrow it could save their lives. Even if it meant that there was a possibility that you could die, would you do it?"

Taylor paused for a second looking at Joey she honestly answered "Yeah, I'd do anything to protect them and make sure they were safe and healthy" When Joey smiled brightly at at her she questioned her "Why are you smiling like that?"

"Because you are so much like Brooke it's hard to believe, When you got sick she was really worried she'd lose you, I'm not meant to tell you but a couple times I found her alone in the studio crying"

"Crying? , why was she crying?"

"For all the reasons you just said, when you were in the first stages of chemo there was nothing anyone could do to help, We all had to sit back and hope that it worked but the worst part of that for Brooke was that she couldn't be the big sister she wanted to be there was nothing that she could do to make you better. And when she found out that you needed a bone marrow transplant she was the first person to be tested"

"But I thought she got tested because there were no other matches"

"That's what her me and Mel agreed to tell the family"

"And the truth?" Taylor asked hoping that Joey would tell her

"Are you sure you wanna know?" When Taylor nodded her head Joey continued, although she didn't notice Charlie was watching her intently "As soon as the doctor said about the Bone Marrow me and Brooke knew that she was most likely to be a match because you have the same mum and dad, so she got tested but they told her that all the medication she took would make it more dangerous for you that the would be a slight possibility you would develop the same illnesses as her, so she went into complete detox until all the medication was completely out of her system" When Taylor looked as if she was about to burst into tears Joey continued explaining "She knew what she was doing, and thats why she got sick after the bone marrow not because of the transplant itself but because her body needed the medication but hadn't got it...And before you even think about trying to blame yourself she knew exactly what she was doing that's why she told me and Mel so that if she got really ill we could step in and get her help. None of what happened was you fault Taylor, Brooke did exactly what any big sister in her position would do, She choose to save your life and the fact that she could have died was a risk she was more than happy to take"

The tears began to quickly flow down Taylors cheeks as they did she tucked her body into Joey's hugging her tightly as she finally let all the emotion she was feeling out, after a year she actually knew she wasn't to blame for anything that had happened. It felt like a weight had been lifted of her shoulders she didn't have to worry that Brooke secretly hated her, after everything that Joey had told she knew without doubt that Brooke loved her a lot more than she realised and she had to admit that felt really good to know.

None of them spoke, Joey just held on tightly to Taylor she was happy to be of help to the younger member of her family, she knew there something wrong but she had no idea that Taylor blamed herself and she could tell by Taylor's reaction that maybe she finally knew she wasn't to blame. As she held onto Taylor her eyes found Charlie's she smiled at her and motuhed 'Thank You' Charlie merely smiled back at her and placed her hand on top of Joey's which was still on the back edge of the bench they both felt the spark rush through them at the contact and neither of them moved their hand away.

After around twenty minutes of sitting as they were Taylor pulled out of the hug and sat up straight, wiping her face of all the tears she looked at Joey and softly asked "Can I see her?"

When Joey explained that no more visitors were aloud until tomorrow Taylor's face became filled with sadness again

"But I'm sure you could sneak past the nurses" Joey added sending Taylor a little wink, Taylor smiled at the comment and jumped up quickly before she left she leant down and gave Joey a peck on the cheek

"Thanks Jojo, your the best" As Taylor made her way past Charlie she stopped infront of her and happily said "Thank you Charlie, Jojo was right your really awesome" As she said that she happily walked off half skipping on every step. Although unknown to her the last statement she made had caused Joey to blush severly as Charlie looked at her seeking confirmation on weither or not Joey had really said she as awesome.

After a minutes silence, keeping her hand on top of Joey's Charlie looked around noticing that nobody was around but her and Joey she moved across the bench so she was right next to Joey, so much so their knees were touching, she softly asked Joey "Is that true?...You think I'm awesome"

Joey blushed slightly looking down at the ground she answered honestly "Yeah, but I said that a while ago" As she felt Charlie pull her hand away she looked up and continued "But you still are pretty awesome, everything you've done for me and my family since I got back. You've been a life saver literally" Charlie smiled brightly at Joey's comments, she took a deep breath in and decided that she needed to know what this thing between them was, were the friends or not or even maybe more...

* * *

Next Time:

*Charlie and Joey discuss their relationship...are they friends or more?

*Brooke and Taylor reconnect

*Frankee shows Mel her true colours...But How?


	24. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

Charlie decided to bite the bullet and ask Joey the question that had been on her mind since she saw Joey and realised that they still shared the spark they had years ago, she knew it wasn't in her head from the way Joey had reacted to her on the two occasions they had nearly kissed.

"Joey, what is this thing between us...Are we friends or something more?" Charlie nervously asked, her hands nervously shook as she waited for Joey to answer

Joey looked at the floor, she knew what she felt inside but she also knew what it felt like to be cheated on by someone and she didn't want to admit her feelings to Charlie, it wasn't cheating technically but she felt dishonest she decided that instead of declaring her feelings she would try and hide them

"Joey I'm not asking for a declaration of your undying love for me, but I'm not imagining this everytime I'm near you I get these butterflies in the pit of my stomach and I can't make them disappear no matter how hard I try to" Charlie pleaded softly taking Joey's hand in her own

"Charlie..." Joey paused as her eyes meet Charlie's the spark between them igniting a fire in the pit of her stomach she knew 100% what Charlie was talking about and she wanted to confess everything to Charlie jsut like she had to an unconcious Brooke but she knew that Charlie wouldn't give up until she dumped Frankee and right now none of the family needed the chaos that came with a break-up, ignoring what her heart and common sense were telling her she replied "I have no idea what your talking about...We are friends Nothing more and nothing less...especially after what you put me through" As she said the last part of the sentence she immediatley regretted it

"That's fair enough" Charlie replied Joey's comment stinging her ego slightly "But I know you get what I'm talking about, you know that theres still something between us" Charlie protests not wanting to give up on Joey like she would have when they first meet, she knew from being apart from Joey that Joey was her soulmate no matter how hard she tried she couldn't forget Joey.

"Don't you get it Charlie you broke me and no matter how much you wanna change it you can't. I don't even remember why I wanted to be with you because you were a bitch to me before and after we got together" Most of that sentence was completely untrue and Joey knew it but she needed to say something that would stop Charlie pushing her even more

"Thank Jo, nice to know that me taking you in when your no good pig of a brother threw you out was appreiciated" Charlie angirily responded, she knew what Joey was doing but the last comment stung deep down and she couldn't stop herself from responding in anger, as she finished her sentence she stood up and began walking away.

Joey felt the shame raising inside her, as she watched Charlie walking away from her she knew that what she said was out of line, apart from cheating on her Charlie had always been good to her even when her own family weren't. Before she had a chance to stop herself she stood up jogging after Charlie and gently grabbing her wrist as she reached the gate, Feeling the grip around the wrist Charlie turned around to face Joey, who she could see was full of shame at her comment

"I'm sorry you didn't deserve that" Joey honestly replied, moving her hand from Charlie's wrist to her hand gently holding Charlie's hand in her own she smiled when Charlie gently squeezed her hand "This is why we can't be friends Charlie"

"What do you mean?"

"I've told you before Charlie, I can't be around you Charlie it's too confusing" Joey paused as a flashback to their first kiss played in her mind "I was happy with Frankee until I got here and realised"

"I don't understand what you mean, Realised what Joey?"

"That I was just using Frankee to move on from you" Joey paused for a second "She was a distraction to my feelings, I thought I was finally over you but I knew deep down that nothing would compare to the feelings I have for you"

"Have?" Charlie asked not sure she'd heard Joey correctly

"I can't help it, I don't want to feel like this" Noticing Charlie's expression she explained "It's nothing to do with what you did Charlie its to do with the fact that I'm not available and I shouldn't have allowed myself to get into a relationship when I knew I wasn't over you"

"And now that your back & you know how you feel whats gonna happen?" Charlie replied she really wanted to just kiss Joey and show her how much she loved her that no matter how long they had been apart the spark was still there between them, she just wanted to prove to Joey how much she wanted to be with her

"I don't know Charlie, this is all so confusing. Frankee doesn't deserve to be cheated on" Joey paused looking into Charlie's eyes "But I can't stay in a relationship were I'm not in love"

"So what does that mean for us?"

"I don't know Charlie, I can't think properly right now. I just need to think about this before I make a decision"

"I completely understand and anything you need from me its yours"

"Does that include a hug?" Joey asked nervously giggling

"Of course" Charlie replied gently pulling Joey into a hug

As they pulled out of the hug their eyes meet the spark between them ignitting between them with a fury neither of them expected, in both their minds they knew they should pull away now why they could but their bodies didn't listen they inched closer and closer together until their lips were a mere centimetre apart, both of their breathing was shallow as their bodies reacted to the feelings shooting through them.

Joey blocked out all the feelings of guilt that were rushing through her, her feelings for Charlie were completely over powering her senses as well as her control of her own body. Just like Joey inside Charlie was fighting against herself, she had wanted Joey back for so long that the sense of relief that Joey still wanted her along with her love for Joey were overpowering her senses and her body. As they both fought against their emotions their lips locked, igniting the spark between them even more, as the reaquianted themselves with each others mouths they forgot just where they were, Charlie snaked her arms around Joey's waist pulling her closer into her Joey responded to her action by throwing her arms around Charlie's shoulders. All the thoughts running around in their minds were silenced for now...

In Brooke's Room

While Joey and Charlie were outside 'reconnecting' out in the peace garden of the hospital, Taylor had successfully snuck into Brooke's room, as she entered she closed the door turning to find her older sister sitting up in the bed smiling at her she offered a smile back then sat down on the side of the bed and began kicking her legs backwards and forwards in the air, now she was sitting there with her sister she didn't know what to say, After a few minutes Brooke spoke,

"Did you come in here just to sit on the bed?" Taylor shook her head "Then what's up Tay?" Taylor shrugged her shoulders not knowing what to say "Is it something to do with me being hurt?" Taylor stopped swinging her legs and looked over her shoulder and nodded "Wanna talk about it?"

"I don't want to upset you" Talyor said turning her body so she was facing Brooke

"You won't I promise, Talk away"

"Its all my fault"

"What is?"

"You getting hurt"

"Tay that was nothing to do with you"

"But..."

"No buts Tay, someone wanted to prove a point and they did it the stupid way and attacked me"

"If I didn't get sick then this would have never happened"

"Yeah it would have, You being sick wasn't something that made me get attacked I was attacked because there are still bigits in the world no matter how accepted we think we are"

"But..."

"Have I every been wrong about anything I've told you?"

"No"

"Exactly and I'm not wrong now. Trust me you have nothing to feel guilty about, none of this is your fault" Looking Taylor in the eyes "Ok?"

Nodding towards Brooke "Ok"

"Now come and give your big sister a hug" Motioning for Taylor to move towards her which she did, as Taylor engulfed Brooke in a hug she squeezed as tight as she could. As she gripped onto Brooke tears ran down her cheeks, Brooke noticed the tears and pulled back asking "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing, I just miss you that's all its not that same at home without you" Making Brooke smile widely

"Let me guess Maxine is being a pain in the bum" Taylor nodded and went to speak but then changed her mind as she was about to speak seeing this Brooke asked "What were you gonna say?"

"Its silly"

"Nothing is silly, tell me"

"Could I stay with you tonight? ,Mel can look after the others and I want to stay with you"

Brooke now noticed the slight bags under Taylors eyes, bags that shouldn't be visable on a sixteen year old "Have you been sleeping?"

"Kinda, Livi and Lily don't sleep properly because their not used to the new house. I know I should look after them but..."

"It's not easy, I know I virtally brought you all up and Alexis isn't the easiest person to control. So Yes"

"Yes? I can stay with you"

"Sure you can as long as Mel knows. I think you've deserved your break don't you"

"Thanks B" Jumping into a hug and squeezing Brooke tightly, then pulling out of the hug and jumping of the bed and skipping to the door with a wide smile on her face "I'm gonna go tell Mel now"

"No problem" Replied smiling to herself, she loved seeing her sister so happy

In the Cafe

Alexis, Seb, Lily, Olivia and Mel where all still sat in the cafe, Mel had brought them all glasses of Milk to keep them occupied while they waited for Charlie, Joey and Taylor to turnup, Joey had sent her a text message saying that Taylor was outside in the gardens and was going to see Brooke then meeting Mel and the others in the cafe.

"When Brooky is better can we go in the ocean Melly?" Alexis said slowly making sure she got all the words right

"Oh course but remember that the ocean is dangerous so you have to..."

"Be SAFE" Alexis replied clapping when Mel nodded that she was right "Is Melly living with us again?"

"We're not sure right now Lexi, Brooke has to get better first then we can see" When Alexis' smile disappeared she continued "But we can still hang out" Alexis smiled again, Mel knew it was hard for her to understand and ignoring her wasn't the way to go even though it killed her being around Brooke when they weren't together she knew she deserved it but the fact that Brooke didn't know the full truth made it harder to accept.

Olivia, who was sitting on Mel's lap, pulled on Mel's top grabbing her attention, she pointed towards the milk on the table, Mel picked the glass up and carefully gave the little girl some to drink wiping her mouth when she was finished. She placed the little girl on her chest so that her head was resting on her chest, she softly rubbed her hand up and down Olivia's back knowing she needed to be burped before she drank or ate anyhing else.

Seb and Lily were sitting down on chairs next to each other as they always did, they were talking away in their special twin lanuage their little hands moving all around in the air as they talked, Seb suddenly stopped talking when he saw Frankee walk into the cafe, He quickly jumped down from his chair and quickly hid under the table between Mel's legs wrappig his arms tightly around her right leg taking her by suprise as she looked around the cafe she then noticed Frankee walking towards them she sighed deeply, Seb had reacted to Frankee like this on many occasions but nobody knew exactly why.

"What do you want?" Mel asked not even looking at Frankee, she was the last person Mel wanted around her at the moment

"That's not really nice is it Melaine?" Frankee smuggly replied sitting in the chair Seb had been seated in "I just came to see how your holding up?"

"I'm fine not that its any of your business"

"We're still in the same band and we need to be a solid unit to help Brooke get back to 100% so she can lead the band forward in our tour" Pausing then grinning as she continued "Well that's what Carl told me and what I'm gonna tell Joey to keep her on side"

"You a sick bit..." Forcing herself to stop before the full word came out of her mouth "Your a peice of work, Joey deserves better than you"

"No she doesn't, She's related to Brooke after all. That's a curse in itself"

"You pathetic you know that" Mel replied looking away from Frankee in disgust

"No I'm honest. Brooke can never love you the way I do"

"Your right she can't because she's not delusional, with her it really is love, She's not doing iit to get one over on her best friend for something that happened more than a decade ago"

"She stole you from me. Thats not a minor thing I loved you first" Reaching over and grabbing Mel's hand forcefully holding onto it so she couldn't move it away "She deserved what happened to her, if she really loved you she would have tried to make it work no matter who you slept around with She couldn't forgive what you did because she knows she stole you"

"You have got to be kidding me right" When Frankee shook her head Mel spoke again "Your crazy, I'm not yours I'm Brookes and She did forgive me and we went back to normal we were happy again which is exactly why you blackmailed me into continuing to sleep with you, you knew I didn't tell her that I went to see my family and you used I don't even know why I hid it from her because I had to lie and say that I was straight and Brooke was a mistake. You used it against me, and because I didn't think she'd be ok with it I left you use me. I left you touch me, badly might I add, I don't know if Brooke will ever forgive me now and thats because your emotionless and hell bent on getting what isn't yours"

"Listen to me, Your MINE, nobody elses MINE, you and me are meant to be together and I'll do anything to prove it to you. Brooke doesn't love you as much as I do because she only cares about her family, and your not it anymore" With that Frankee stood up and stormed out of the cafe, leaving Mel slightly shocked at what she had said to her. She gently rubbed her resting looking down at it she noticed that there was now a red mark from where Frankee had been holding her wrist so tightly. As she watched the door anguishly hoping that Frankee didn't come back into the room a thought flashed in her mind, if Frankee loved her so much and if she was 'her's' what would she do to make sure she didn't have any competition for her...

She was moved from her thoughts when Taylor entered the cafe as she did Mel shook her head softly shaking all the thoughts out of her head. She smiled brightly at Taylor and watched on as Seb, Lily and Alexis rushed over to Taylor and hugged her. She slowly stood up careful not to disturb Olivia to much with her movements. She walked over to Taylor and carefully hugged her, "How are you holding up?" She asked as she, Taylor and the others walked back over to their seats.

"I'm actually really good now..." When Mel looked at her questioningly at her she explained "I just saw Brooke and she made me feel better" She said smiling

"The nurses let you in" Mel asked confused, the nurses had said to her that no more visitors were allowed

"No, I kinda snuck in after they checked on Brooke, they didn't see me" She confessed smiling brightly

Mel grinned widely "You are so much like Brooke its unbelievable" When Taylor looked at her confused she continued "When we were teenagers Brooke used to sneak into my bedroom when my parents were asleep, and well you don't need to know the rest" Winking at Taylor

After a few minutes silence Taylor nervously started a converstation "Ummm...Mel?"

"Yeah"

"Brooke said that I can stay here with her tonight, so I was wondering if maybe..."

"Of course I'll look after this lot" Mel replied knowing what Taylor was gonna say and also knowing that Taylor deserved some time to herself after the events of the last few weeks. She had seen the change in Taylors behaviour lately, maybe spending some type with just Brooke would help her get back to her old self.

"Thanks Mel" Hugging Mel carefully across the table "I'll see you in the morning" She beamed brightly getting up and walking towards the cafe door, she turned back and waved at Alexis, Lily, Seb and Olivia...

In the Hallway (At the same time)

Frankee stormed down the hallway back to her car when she noticed two people in the garden locked in a passionate kiss she stopped and looked out the window when she noticed that one of them was in a police uniform. The smile evapurated from her face when she noticed the clothes that the other person was wearing were the exact same clothes that Joey was wearing earlier, she was about to storm down there and pull them apart when she noticed Alexis skip past her, turning her attention in the direction Alexis had come from she saw Mel walking towards her with all the other kids in tow.

"Need a lift" She asked knowing full well that Mel hadn't got a car yet so her getting around was fully dependant on Brooke or someone else giving her a lift to places

"No, We'll get a taxi" Mel bluntly stated not stopping to talk to Frankee

"No Taxi will have room for you all will they" Grabbing Mel's wrist again forcing her to stop in her tracks and turn her attention to Frankee

"What and you do?"

"You know I have, I have Brooke's people carrier. Look its just a lift...I'm sure Brooke won't mind"

"Yes she would plus I d..." Mel was just about to finish her sentence when she noticed Joey in the garden kissing someone who looked like the police officer she was with earlier, she knew it was Joey from her apperance Joey only resembled one other person that Mel knew of and that other person was in a hospitial bed unable to move. Thinking to herself quickly she knew that Frankee couldn't find out not because she cared what Frankee went through emotionally but because right now Joey didn't need to be fighting with Frankee when she was already worried about Brooke and about the upcoming court case. So she made a small sacrifice so that Joey could take time to work things out for herself without anyone else bothering her.

"What? plus you what Mel?" Annoyed that Mel had lost her line of thought while talking to her

"Nothing" When Frankee went to look where Mel's attention was Mel quickly spoke "Actually a lift would be great...thanks"

"Great...Let's go then" Frankee smuggly replied walking towards the exit, maybe Mel was ready to admit her feelings for her finally, she didn't care about Joey or any of Brooke's family right know she just wanted what was hers (in her mind)...MEL


End file.
